


Eol and Aredhel: The Real Story

by Quietbeansidhe



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Beleriand, Doriath, Elven Romance, F/M, First Age, Horses, Marriage, Nan Elmoth, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slap Slap Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietbeansidhe/pseuds/Quietbeansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real story of the passionate love affair that eventually rocked the Elven world. I originally wrote this as a one-shot but both Eol & Aredhel have minds of their own and their heart-wrenching story could not be contained. I've tried to keep it realistic and respectful of canon. This story starts at the first meeting and covers the early days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

Aredhel rode her white gelding hard, racing the sun as it disappeared beyond the trees of Nan Elmoth. But fast as she rode, she could not outpace the lengthening shadows, and above her the sky had transitioned from the bright red and orange of sunset to the dark blue and slate of early evening.

"Valar" she cursed aloud as she slowed her horse to a walk. She looked around in irritation. She had hoped to skirt the northern borders of the great forest before heading back up north at its eastern flank long before nightfall, but she had lost time evading King Thingol's march wardens in the wasteland that separated the Northern realm of Himlad from Doriath's most eastern forest.

It's not that she was scared of Thingol, but relations between King Thingol and her brother, King Turgon, the High King of the Noldor in the northern realm of Gondolin, were strained at best. As her host had discovered months before, the King would not suffer a Noldo to officially enter his lands.

Of course she was no warrior, and she knew that Thingol's guards were aware of her travels and would quietly tolerate her provided she did not over stay her welcome or become too 'obvious' in her presence.

Many times she regretted having been separated from her companions, her protection, and even now wasn't sure if the smart decision would be to return home to Gondolin. It would certainly be the safest path, but then, when had she ever chosen the safe route?

"You are reckless," her father had berated her as an elfling and she had disappointed his hope that she would change with maturity. The only person who truly accepted her was her dear cousin Celegorm and she hoped he would soon return from his sojourn abroad and be pleased that she had come. She was almost there, and tomorrow she would ride due north and into Himlad within a day or two.

She leaned forward to pat her horse's neck and began to survey her surroundings. She was on the edge of a copse of ancient looking trees covered with dark green moss that hung low, almost skimming the flowing surface of the silver forest streams that ran freely between them.

It was really quite beautiful and, dismounting, she led her horse through the a mossy grove and deeper into the dark green shadows that lay beyond.

The sounds of the forest were muffled by the soft velvet lichen, and the moonlight, bright as it was, barely penetrated the leafy canopy.

As she led her horse deeper into Nan Elmoth, Aredhel felt weary and reflected on the long day of travel. It had been slow going and she hadn't rested since the sun was young in the sky. She longed for sleep and could feel the fatigue radiating from her horse's quivering muscles.

The forest felt fresh and damp after her long ride across barren moors in the cold but unforgiving sun. She had not walked long when she spotted a small corner where the moss grew thick. Bordered by a delicate crystal stream with thick reeds and sweetgrass growing on its verge and a line of fir trees behind it, the spot was a perfect camp for Aredhel and her horse to rest.

She unpacked her kit and, with a soft kiss on the horse's nose, the chestnut haired Elven princess spread a blanket on the ground. Too tired to prepare food or even wash the dust from her face, she lay on the blanket and draped her travel cloak around her to keep warm.

She rested her sword unsheathed at her side for protection and her last thought was that she really should take more precaution, yet she was too tired to care and, with a sigh, she feel into a deep and exhausted sleep.

* * *

A few hours later she heard the sound of water splashing. She opened one eyelid slightly and, through dark lashes, she stared towards a figure crouched at the edge of the stream.

The half moon cast enough of a glow to illuminate his broad shoulders and warrior's build. She slowly exhaled and rolled to her side, rising up silently from the grass, sword in hand, with the intent of creeping up behind the figure and knocking him out with the base of her hilt. But as she rose, her horse snickered in greeting, and the figure turned around, his eyes widening with surprise at her raised sword.

"Who are you?" she said, feigning confidence she didn't really feel. "And what do you want?"

The elf was tall, much taller than her, and she was suddenly aware of the extreme danger in which she had placed herself. She looked at his broad shoulders. Should she have to swing her sword, it was more likely he'd take her down first.

Her eyes flicked over him, taking in his ebony hair, impossibly silver eyes that glittered metallic in the moonlight and a wide sensual mouth that made her own go dry.

He didn't move, he merely canted his head to study her in return. As the moonlight shone on the sharp edges of his jaw and cheekbones, the hint of a smile played on his lips.

"I might ask the same, for you are a stranger in MY forest."

Aredhel blinked and raised her chin a fraction, but the ellon raised his hand and gestured for her to lower her sword. His words were sparse, his voice direct. It betrayed no fear, although curiosity tinged his matter of fact demeanour.

"You have no need of a weapon here, Princess. You are in Nan Elmoth of Doriath. I am Eol." He bowed his head and swept his hand from his heart to his side.

Aredhel's hand tightened on the hilt. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I brought your horse some oats, and was washing the meal from my hands."

She looked over to the horse and felt her cheeks flame when she saw that indeed, her horse was hungrily eating a large bowl of oats mixed with water. It was a mortifying thought that she had slept out in the open while this strange elf – Eol - literally mixed meal and fed it to her horse. He should have woken her and introduced himself! Aredhel exhaled and lowered her sword halfway before a sudden through sprang to mind and she quickly raised it again. "Why did you call me 'princess'?"

Eol's lips curved into a tight, wry smile. "This may be a remote corner of Doriath, but even I have heard that the Noldorin Princess Aredhel, Sister of Turgon, is travelling these lands."

"Your King has hardly made me welcome, I am not supposed to be here," she said.

Eol's face was once again serious. "I am not King Thingol, Princess Aredhel, and as long as you are in Nan Elmoth you are my guest, but I _would_ ask that you lower your sword. Where is your host?"

She took a step back. She had no idea where her host could be at this moment, but she was not about to admit this to a stranger. "They are but a few hours behind me and should arrive any moment."

"Or you were separated and they search for you even now," he said quietly, thoughtfully. He looked at her still-raised sword and exhaled impatiently. "Princess, you have my word, I will not injure you nor impose on you in any way."

There was something in the way he spoke; indignant at her display of distrust that reminded her of her brothers. This was no simple elf. She was in the presence of an Elven lord; this much was obvious. She lowered her sword, suddenly embarrassed but determined not to let it show. "No, of course not. It's just…well, you should have made your presence known, rather than creeping up as I slept."

Eol lowered his head. Aredhel sharpened her gaze – it was hard to see, but was he hiding a smirk? When he looked up, his face was again serious. "Indeed – my apologies. I wish to offer you the hospitality and privacy of my home. You will be safe and comfortable there. It's a short walk from here and the moon is bright enough to light the way."

After the hard ground of the open road, it was a welcome offer. Aredhel studied him for a moment. He was taller and more angular than the Gondolindhrim up north, but there was a sinewy strength in his long limbs and he moved with simple grace. Like his demeanour, his speech denoted an air of nobility, yet his hair hung lose down his back and his clothes were simple.

With a start, she remembered the name. "Eol…are you not kin to King Thingol, and the worker of metal – the swordmaker - who chooses to live alone?"

He said nothing, but knelt down to collect her cloak and pack. He gracefully rose and handed her the cloak. He reached out to take the horse's reins in one hand and carried her pack in the other, then he led both the horse and the elleth along the stream deeper into the forest. Aredhel moved quickly to keep up with him.

"What else have you heard about me?" he asked. He glanced back at her from time to time, and each time he met her eyes, her stomach jumped nervously.

"I was told you made a sword from a moon rock and offered it to your King who treasures it, and you learnt this craft from the dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost. Even that you lived with them for a time."

At first he said nothing as he deftly stepped over rocks and tree roots in the dark. Aredhel carefully followed his lead. Just when she had given up on expecting a response, he said "I made two swords, Anglachel and Anguirel. Anglachel I gave to King Thingol as you have heard, and the other I kept. How long will you travel through Nan Elmoth?"

"In the morning I will depart."

"As you wish."

They walked on until they came to a large wooden and stone structure with an inner courtyard. While ruggedly built, even in the dark her eyes could trace the graceful lines and sensual curves of the architecture.

A welcoming amber light shone through the windows and Aredhel smiled to see it. She noticed Eol watching her, his face serious, and she quickly looked away.

Eol let the horse roam free. "He'll not go far. It's quite safe," he said and she nodded. Finally he opened the large wood door to the courtyard and they followed a stone path up to the house.

Inside, the house had two rooms: A great room with two large hearths on either side whose fires bathed the house in a warm orange glow. One for cooking that warmed a great oak table, and another on the opposite side of the room that warmed a large sofa and two chairs. The latter were covered in soft furs and luxurious blankets. The walls were lined with books and rich silken tapestries. Her eyes took in the delicately carved wood door that led to another room.

"Where you will sleep the rest of the night." He opened the door and stepped aside.

She glanced nervously up at him, but he lowered his eyes in something that, had he been friendlier in nature, might have passed for gentlemanly deference.

She paused for a moment; in the light she could see him better. His features were sharp as though chiseled from the same meteorite from which he'd forged the swords. Yet his face was softened by an unexpectedly generous mouth and full lips. He was not conventionally handsome but there was an intensity to him that she found intriguing and, when he caught her eye, her heart quickened.

With a nod, she straightened her shoulders and walked past him into the sleeping chamber.

"There is a fresh shift you may change into and more than enough furs to keep you warm. Should you wish for anything, I will be in the next room." He began to retreat, closing the door behind him.

"Wait," she said. He turned back around, his eyebrows raised in silent question.

"I am thirsty."

At first he said nothing then nodded. "I will return with refreshment presently."

He left the room, closing the door behind him, and with a sigh, Aredhel sat on the massive bed and looked around her. There was a basin and ewer of steaming water on a sideboard. The trees of Nan Elmoth have eyes, she mused, for Eol had not stumbled upon her, he had prepared for her arrival. Still, the water was warm…

She gratefully rose to wash her face and ran her fingers through her hair. Her travel clothes were filthy. She let them drop at her feet and began to wipe the sweat and dirt from her body with the soft sponge he'd left beside the bowl. Her hands slowed as she lost herself in the delicious warm water sluicing down her shoulders and chest, and her mind wandered to her host.

What did she know of Eol? He was family to the King although she could not recall the nature of his connection, only that he was much respected for the fine weaponry and armor he crafted. Not that these facts meant he was to be trusted. He also had a reputation for being taciturn and clearly he preferred his own company to Elven society.

There was something about him that unnerved her, she realized, as she ran the sponge down her waist and abdomen. She thought of how his silver eyes held her own and her hand paused. That's it, she thought. He's too direct. Still, there was something about him…

Her stomach growled and she realized she hadn't eaten since early morning. She wasn't sure what time it was – perhaps nearing midnight? She regretted not mentioning food to Eol, but decided she could wait till morning. It occurred to that he had left her pack outside the room. She quickly threw the clean shift over her shoulders and wrapped herself in one of the larger furs.

She opened the door to find Eol making his way across the great room with a tray of wine, meat, bread and cheese. His eyes paused on her damp hair and the fur draped loosely around her shoulders and dropped momentarily to the soft skin showing above the low neckline of the white shift. Her breath caught and her cheeks flamed.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"I wanted my pack"

They each spoke at once.

Aredhel, momentarily thrown off, bit her lip and looked down. When she looked back up, Eol was staring at her intensely, a flicker of a smile played on his lips.

"Sit by the fire while you eat." He gestured towards the sofa.

She was not sure if it was a request or a command, but Aredhel hungrily spied the food on the tray and nodded, softly padding across the room in her bare feet. She was intensely aware of Eol's eyes following her, and suddenly self-conscious about her bare shins. She gave him a sideways glance as she sat down.

Eol laid the tray on the side table and silently returned to the kitchen area to pour himself some wine. Aredhel kept her eyes on his back as he moved. He wore a simple black tunic, the same colour as his hair, and grey leggings. As he poured the wine, his eyes looked up only to catch her staring. She quickly looked away and took a sip of her own wine.

Oh valar.

She closed her eyes, savouring the taste and the feel of it warming her belly. It had been weeks since she'd had any wine, let alone wine of this quality. By the time she opened them, Eol had settled himself on one of the plush chairs across from her. Again their eyes met.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" she asked.

"Does it bother you?"

She paused. Truth be told, she liked feeling his eyes on her. "Yes. Please stop."

He turned his head to stare into the fire, and, with a sense of mingled relief and regret, she started to eat. She did not catch his hard look nor notice how tightly he held his wine glass. She was ravenous and he was so quiet that she almost forgot he was there as she devoured the food with non-princess like enthusiasm.

Finally, feeling the relieved contentment of a comfortably distended stomach, she pushed the tray away and, pulling the fur more tightly around her, she leaned back on the sofa. She glanced over at her quiet companion who sat sipping his wine and staring into the fire. As he seemed disinclined to make any effort to converse with her, she reflected on her current situation.

How odd the Sindars are, she thought, looking around the rustic stone house. Still, it did seem that Eol respected the rules of Elven hospitality (even when his King did not) and, for the first time in weeks, she felt warm and rested.

Tomorrow she would ride north back to Himlad and perhaps, by the she arrived, her cousins Curufin and Celegorm would finally be there to meet her. But for now, she appreciated the warm fire and the strong elf sitting across from her who, despite his taciturn manner, made her feel oddly safe.

"Lord Eol," she said quietly. He looked over.

"Thank you." She offered him a small smile.

He looked back at her and nodded his head in obligatory acknowledgement, and as much as Aredhel searched for some warmth in the gesture, she found none.


	2. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on to chapter two!
> 
> After I posted the first chapter I re-read the original story and noticed a few areas where I'd gone off canon. As a result, I made some slight revisions in the first chapter and made Eol just a little harder, so if you read this chapter and think 'wow, what the hell happened? Did Eol wake up on the wrong side of the bed?!' then you might want to reread even the last paragraph of chapter one.
> 
> Thanks again for your comments. Please let me know what you think of chapter two, and if there's something you've always wanted to read about when it comes to these two characters, tell me and I'll see if I can work it in! Enjoy!

Aredhel awoke to the sound of soft clatter of pots being moved in the next room. The scent of freshly baked bread wafted in from under the door and she stretched her back like a cat. The room was still dim although she could see the bright promise of sunshine around the edges of the thick burgundy curtains covering the window.

Once again, on the sideboard stood an ewer and basin of hot water only this time there was also a brush and ties she could use to pull her hair back. On the other side of the room, her gown and shift had been laundered and hung over a large wooden chair. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. Eol's home was small compared to Curufin's fortress where she'd spent the last few months, but it was not without its luxuries. But then, Eol was no commoner; as kin to the King, no doubt he was well educated and used to certain luxuries.

She opened the drapes and sunshine flooded the room. The bread smelt heavenly and she quickly dressed, tying her hair up in a simple single braid that would suit the long day of riding ahead.

When she emerged into the great room, she spied a young elleth in the kitchen area kneading dough. The young girl looked up and offered a shy smile.

Aredhel returned the smile and looked around the room. Eol was nowhere in sight. The sitting area had been tidied of last night's dishes and the blankets were neatly folded and placed in a basket beside the hearth.

"Where is your master?" she asked the young maid, who remained silent.

"Don't expect an answer, my lady, she hasn't said a word since bandits living in the haunted moors of Himlad cut out her tongue."

Aredhel spun around as the young ellon shook the dirt from his boots and carried three rabbit carcasses over to the kitchen area. Once relieved of the rabbits, he turned back to face Aredhel and offered her a gallant bow. The young maid curtsied.

"I am Callon, and this is Glineth. The master tends your horse, my lady. I will tell him you have awakened."

Aredhel watched him leave then took a seat at one end of the great oak table. Glineth qently laid a slice of freshly baked bread slathered in rich butter in front of her and a cup of rose petal tea. Aredhel nodded her thanks and picking up the bread and the tea, headed outdoors to speak with Eol and arrange her departure.

Outside the air was cool. The sunlight penetrated the great canopy in spots resulting in a kaleidoscope of constantly moving light along the forest floor. Eol was kneeling down next to the gelding, examining the animal's leg. He ran his hand over its fetlock and leaned in to look more closely. Then he frowned and murmured something to Callon, who stood closely beside him.

"Mae govannen, Master Eol. How fares my horse?"

Eol turned his head to regard the Princess, then stood up, wiping his hands on a cloth. His hair was pulled back from his face and hung in a long braid down his back. His brow was furrowed and his mouth set in a tense line. "He is lame. He cannot travel today."

Aredhel inhaled sharply and walked over to examine the horse herself.

"Here," Eol crouched down and gently touched the horse's fetlock where the joint had swelled.

"Yes, I do see." She knelt beside him and leaned in, running her hand over the inflamed area. Her hand brushed the edge of Eol's and she felt a tingle of frisson travel through her.

Eol flinched and pulled his hand away as though he'd been shocked. Aredhel was suddenly aware of his close proximity and his heady scent of cedar, leather and grass. She turned her face up to him and her mouth went dry as he stared back at her with those large silver eyes. She thought she saw something flicker across his face, then it was gone.

He stood up abruptly and stepped away from her. She rose more slowly, her back to him so that she could recover herself. She inhaled deeply then turned back round to face him. Focus on the horse, she thought to herself.

"Seven to ten days," he said, his features were carefully neutral.

Aredhel looked at the ebony haired elf, taking his measure, then she sighed. He was right. Seven to ten days was a conservative estimate. She shivered with the cold as she looked at the house with it's stone walls and natural wood lintels. Provided the weather held, ten days would still give her enough time to travel the plains north and be back in Himlad before the snows began. She had little choice; clearly she was going to have to make the best of it.

Aredhel wandered to the front of the courtyard, looking out into the dark green forest while Eol instructed Callon how to care for the injured horse. The two elves seem to have a good report and it was clear to Aredhel that young Callon did most of the talking for the household. She wondered if Eol had more servants, but doubted it. Two was likely enough for a household this size and Eol seemed to work as hard as his staff. She wondered how it was that the mute elleth had ended up in Nan Elmoth and resolved to ask Eol that evening. The thought of another evening with the dark elf filled her with…anxiety? Anticipation?

"Princess,"

Eol's deep voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned around, her chin raised expectantly.

"You will need to learn your way around the grounds. Callon will show you."

Her lips curved in a half-smile. "And why young Callon? Is the Master too busy to show me himself?"

For a moment Eol look confused, then his eyes narrowed. "You would like me to show you?"

He looked so wary that Aredhel almost laughed, but although her eyes sparkled, she kept the rest of her face neutral.

"Master Eol, surely you are not adverse to a morning stroll with your guest?" Her voice was light. Perhaps she could bring him out of his shell enough to make her stay bearable. She was well aware that, when she put her mind to it, few could resist her charms. Had she not talked her brother, the King, into letting her leave the secret city of Gondolin? A feat in which no one had succeeded before her. She was a master of court politics so winning a single sullen elf over should be no challenge, she reasoned to herself. She levelled upon him her most dazzling smile, but to her surprise, Eol's frown only deepened.

And awkward silence hung between the two elves. Eol rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Aredhel. Finally he let out a deep breath and, with a reluctant glance back towards the house, he grabbed the Princess's wrist and quickly – almost roughly – led her through the outer gate.

Too surprised to protest, Aredhel stumbled along beside him, hurrying to keep up. "That is the stream," he jerked his head towards the stream. "And that path," now he jerked his head towards a narrow opening in a copse of trees, "do not walk there…and—"

Aredhel wrenched her hand out of his grip. "STOP!"

He turned his silver eyes to her, his eyebrows raised and his jaw set in a hard line.

She rubbed her wrist, then threw him an indignant look and took a step backwards. "I apologize that my presence here unnerves you so, but it seems you have forgotten who I am, so may I remind you that I am Aredhel of the House of Turgon. I am your guest, and not some common elf you can feel fit to drag around the forest!"

Eol straightened his own back in response. He stood almost seven feet tall and his broad form towered over Aredhel. His eyes narrowed and his jaw bone pulsed as he looked down at her. "I know exactly who you are, princess, and you should feel nothing but gratitude that I obey the rules of hospitality even to one of your kind."

She blinked and shook her head. "One of my kind? A Princess?"

"A Noldor." He turned his back to her and walked up the path.

She stood speechless then rushed up behind him, grabbing his arm to turn him around. "You cannot be serious."

He shook her hand off his arm. His eyes were dark with repressed emotion. "Do not push this."

"Last night you were civil – you knew I was Noldorin then too."

"Last night I did not think I would be saddled with you for seven to ten days."

Aredhel shook her head slowly, registering his words. "Surely you don't hold the actions of my kin against me personally," she said quietly, glancing back up at him.

He stared down at her intensely, and for a moment Aredhel thought she glimpsed a flash of sadness in his face, but whatever memory had imposed on him, Eol pushed it away and focused his contempt on the slender elf standing in front of him.

"It was my Teleri kin that the Noldor slew back in Valinor. Then you - and your kin - moved to Middle Earth and awoke the evil that lives in the North. Your kind acts without thinking. All passion and no wisdom. You are unpredictable, and you are dangerous. Do you expect me to rejoice that I suddenly find a princess of the Noldor under my protection?"

Aredhel stepped back, momentarily silenced by harshness of his words. "Then why take me in at all?"

He exhaled and looked past her and into the forest. "We both know it was my duty. I could do no less." He loosened the tension in his neck and shoulders and turned slightly away from her. "You have the hospitality of my home, my servants and my security, but do not expect my friendship." He began to walk away, and she let him. The fight was over, for now.

Aredhel crossed her arms over her chest and held her elbows. While she was of course aware of the deep resentment the Teleri held against her kind, her brothers had always shielded her from the harsh realities of such politics. As the King's sister, the court worked hard to protect her from ugly situations and she had never been challenged or even talked to in this way.

As she watched Eol walk briskly up the path she realized that he was the first person she had ever met who didn't treat her with special deference because of her royal stature. Eol clearly didn't feel the need to sugar coat his thoughts around her, for in his mind, and in this land, he was her superior. Well, that's an interesting change, she thought to herself as she slowly made her way along the edge of the stream and back towards the house.

She considered the history of the Eldar from a Telerin perspective. If Eol was the same age as herself, he may very well have witnessed or even fought in the massacre before coming to Middle Earth. At the very least, he likely had direct relations living in Valinor who had perished.

She shivered. It was a regretful part of her family's history for which she felt shame. She could understand Eol's feelings, but at the same time, she felt he was being unreasonable. She, herself, had not participated in nor supported the kinslaying. Surely there must be a way to bridge the divide at least until her horse was able to travel…

She bit her lip, considering her options. She trusted that Eol would treat her honourably, this he had already demonstrated. A tiny spark of hope kindled within her. This dark elf was so determined to withhold his friendship, but perhaps she could show him that the Noldor can be every bit as noble as the Teleri. She may not win his friendship, but perhaps she could earn his respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter three: Will Eol eventually attack Aredhel? Does he force the Princess to do dishes? Will Aredhel stick to her plan or does she resort to drinking because Eol won't respond to her? Can a sullen - but strikingly hot - elf endear himself to readers and will the horse stop being so lame?! What do you think should happen next? -QBS


	3. Truce

By the time Aredhel returned to Eol's, Glineth was out in the courtyard helping Callon carry wood to a small but elegant structure located behind the main house. Still unnerved from her confrontation with Eol, she did not wish to be idle and wandered over to where they were adding wood to an already large pile.

"Does it take so much to heat the house?" she asked.

Callon didn't stop piling the wood, but he offered Aredhel a winning grin.

"Oh no, my lady. This wood is to fuel the Master's forge and cottage." He jerked his head towards the small but well-built stone bothy attached to the open-air forge by virtue of sharing a stone wall. "He works on the metals at night forging tools, swords and even armour so hard and black you'd think it was made of dragon scales. The King gifts it to his strongest guards."

Aredhel smiled. The young ellon certainly took pride in the accomplishments of his employer.

"Glineth, why don't you show the Master's guest the gardens?" said Callon, with a wink at Aredhel. She smiled gratefully as Glineth stepped forward and tentatively touched her arm then pointed further down the path.

Aredhel offered a small nod and the two elf maidens, one tall and dark headed, the other small and golden headed, walked down the path beyond ancient cedar and beech trees, until they reached a high garden wall of stone.

Glineth pushed open the large wooden door and Aredhel gasped. This was not the kitchen garden she was expecting, rather a carefully manicured retreat whose fountains and gazebos rivalled the most beautiful gardens of Gondolin albeit on a smaller scale. It was in such contrast to the wilderness outside the walls and the rusticity of Eol's main house that she shook her head in wonder.

"Your master made all of this?" she asked the younger elleth.

Glineth nodded her head and rose on her tiptoes to pick a red berry from one of the evergreen trees whose limbs artfully cascaded over their heads. Aredhel wandered over to one of the fountains and perched on its edge, looking around her.

Nestled among ornamental shrubs were fruit trees, savoury herbs and even a number of medicinal plants she recognized happily thriving despite the cold.

"Beautiful and useful," she murmured to herself. It was baffling. A garden of such pristine beauty didn't fit in with Eol's rather austere approach to life. Perhaps there was more to him than she was assuming…

Glineth touched Aredhel's hand again and motioned towards a door at the far side of the garden. She rose and followed Glineth outside the stone walls and into the kitchen section. It was the cool season so the soil lay resting, neatly tilled in dark even sections. Dried remnants of beans and squash vines still climbed the wooden palisades that protected the vegetables from hungry game, and the section of the garden against the stone wall was planted with more evergreens that hung heavy with ripe purple berries.

"Do you look after this garden?" Aredhel asked, and the younger elf nodded.

"It's wonderful!"

Glineth's cheeks reddened and she looked at the ground to hide her smile. Together they walked back to the house along a path that skirted the garden wall and connected to the main path leading up past the bothy to the main house.

When they returned to the warm kitchen area of the great room, they saw both Eol and Callon sitting at the oak table restringing a bow. The two ellyn looked up as the maidens entered the house. Aredhel's smile faded as Eol returned to his work without acknowledging her.

"Glineth showed me your gardens," said Aredhel. "They were…unexpected." She shot him what she hoped was a warm smile, but he still didn't look up.

"I don't think I've seen nicer gardens even in my brother's realm," she continued, speaking a tad louder, canting her head to see if she could illicit a response from him.

"Oh, Glineth works very hard on the gardens, my lady." Callon glanced at Glineth affectionately, and Glineth returned the look with a small smile. Ah, thought Aredhel. So it's like that. She smiled at the idea of young lovers in Eol's house.

"Glineth, perhaps you could worry less about gardens and more about the evening meal," said Eol, as he tied a knot in the string at the bottom of the bow to secure it. Glineth hurried over to the hearth and began chopping vegetables and preparing the hares that Callon had caught earlier that morning. Eol rose and handed the newly strung bow over to Callon. "It'll feel tight at first but you'll likely need to tighten it after a day or two," he said.

Callon beamed at Eol and then at Aredhel and quickly headed out the front to try it out, leaving Eol and Aredhel looking at each other.

"I'll make up the fire," said Eol and, to his obvious consternation, Aredhel followed him over to the seating area. She sat on the sofa and spread her gown prettily around her while Eol crouched down in front of the hearth to arrange the firewood. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"Eol, I have thought about what you said earlier."

He continued making the fire although he turned his head in her direction a fraction. He said nothing.

"I assume you lost elves you knew, perhaps even family, and I'm sorry. That must have been very hard."

He paused, then he turned to look at her. "You don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"But I am trying," she returned. Their eyes met for a heartbeat, then Eol turned his attention again to the fire.

Aredhel sighed and rose to choose a book from one of Eol's shelves. Keeping her eyes to the ground to hide her disappointment, she retreated to the bedroom to relax for a few hours before dinner, free of Eol's judgmental gaze.

* * *

 

The next few days passed slowly. Aredhel spent much her time in the barn both icing and wrapping her horse's injury and slipping carrots and apples to both her horse and the gentle brown mare and white gelding that Eol kept in his stables.

Meals were awkward as Eol rarely conversed with her more than what was necessary. Sometimes she felt his eyes on her as she moved around the great room or explored the forest close to the house, but for the most part, he left her to her own devices. It was Callon's outgoing nature that kept the loneliness from weighing too heavily on the Noldo princess.

It was also through the young hunter that she learnt that Eol had taken to sleeping on a small bed in the bothy where the dark elf forged weapons well into the small hours of the morning.

"He's never liked the sunshine as much as the starlight," he explained one morning at the breakfast table. Callon attributed it to the time Eol spent with the dwarves but Aredhel knew that the Teleri that had remained in Middle Earth loved the starlight, and she thought the idea of living under perpetual twilight was romantic.

On day seven of her stay, the household awoke to a thick blanket of blue-white snow on the tree boughs and forest floor, and a thin layer of ice that stayed the water of the lively forest streams and gilded them in silver.

Aredhel sighed. She had strayed too far south and ended up in Nan Elmoth by accident. She had neither appropriate clothes nor camp materials to travel through this early winter weather back to Himlad. At the same time, Eol's attitude towards her had not warmed as she'd hoped. Even if her horse was healed (although even his healing seemed to be delayed), she could not take for granted that Eol would provide her with what she needed to travel.

She leaned her forehead against the cold glass of the bedroom window and closed her eyes. This entire situation was untenable.

For seven days she had tried to make the best of things. She had painted on her smile, worked hard to be helpful, made an effort to enjoy her surroundings and even borne Eol's obvious dislike without comment, and for what? Eol continued to begrudge her both his respect and friendship and, at this point, she was anxious to return to her cousin Curufin's household where she was treated with warmth and welcome.

It was ironic: She had ended up in Nan Elmoth because she hated to be in one place for too long, now she was practically stranded, and if this weather didn't let up, it would be months before she could depart.

She raised her face and made a decision. Quickly pinning her hair up, she grabbed a fur from the bed to keep her warm and headed outside the house to find Eol. It was time they had a talk.

Luckily Callon had cleared the path earlier in the morning and Aredhel ignored the discomfort of the cold on her feet as she headed toward the forge. The sun was high in the sky but it was unlikely that Eol would be awake. All the better, she reasoned. If she caught him off guard he might be more amenable to hearing her out.

She knocked loudly on the wood door and listened. Inside she could hear shuffling. She stood back a few feet and pulled the fur more tightly around her. Finally the door opened and a disheveled and bleary eyed Eol peered blinking into the bright light reflecting off the snow. Finally his eyes sharpened on Aredhel.

Her mouth dropped. Eol's black hair cascaded freely over his uncovered broad shoulders and chest. Her eyes traveled down his chest to below his navel where the leather tie of his leggings was tied so loosely that they hung indecently low on his narrow hips. She lifted shocked eyes to Eol who looked equally shocked to find her at his door.

"Forgive me," he said and quickly closed the door. Aredhel exhaled a ragged breath and turned away, raising her hands to touch her burning cheeks. She turned back to face the door, then back to the house, then back to the door again.

"Damn," she cursed aloud. "This elf will be the death of me…"

She finally resolved to return to the house and was on her way when the door opened again and there stood the dark elf, now decently clothed in a fresh white tunic and well-laced leggings. "Aredhel."

She paused. She had never heard him say her name before, and she slowly turned back around to face him. She took a deep breath. "I wanted to speak to you," she said.

He nodded grimly and stepped aside as she walked through the door into the dim interior. The bothy was warm thanks to the forge and over in the far corner was a bed covered in furs. Sunlight streamed in through a small window providing the interior with its only light.

She spied a full carafe of wine on the small wooden table and looked over to Eol. "May I?"

He nodded his assent and she poured two glasses. She handed him one and took a generous swig from the other.

Eol took a sip and motioned for her to sit down on one of two small wooden chairs by the table. She shook her head. "Thank you, but I'd rather stand."

Eol shrugged and took a chair himself. She watched him as he got settled and waited until he looked up at her, his thick black eyebrows raised over silver eyes. She took another gulp of wine and began.

"I can no longer languish here in Nan Elmoth and I wish to return to my cousin's household in the North as soon as possible. However, the snows have come early and my horse is not yet healed. I lack both appropriate clothes and an animal to carry me. I know you are anxious to have me depart thus I ask you for two last favours that will allow me to stop imposing on you."

"My horse and travel gear?"

She nodded.

He exhaled and stood up, walking towards the small window and looking out to the snow. He rubbed the back of his neck as he quietly considered her words. He finally turned to look at the princess.

"Once the snow falls, it is impossible to leave before spring." He shook his head slowly. "Even with all the furs in my possession and my strong white gelding, you could not survive the plains of Himlad. It would be suicide."

He glanced at Aredhel and she must have looked distraught for he walked over and refilled her wine glass.

"Why didn't you warn me the snows were so close?" she asked, hating herself for the telling waiver in her voice. Recognizing it would have made no difference had he warned her or not, but she was frustrated and needed to vent.

"They are early. I thought we had at least another three weeks." He spoke calmly and sat down in the wooden chair opposite.

Aredhel felt her chest tighten as the impact of what Eol was telling her sank in. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. Her hand flew to her chest and she closed her eyes tightly. Eol rose in concern, and she whirled to face him. They almost collided and she placed a small hand on his chest to steady herself. Distraught, she did not notice the feel of his racing heart nor notice the flush of his cheeks.

"No, I can't do this for another four months – live in a place where I am unwanted and unwelcome. Where I am hated by mere virtue of to whom I was born! Neither of us want me to remain here. There must be a way!"

Eol stared down at her, his eyes were thoughtful, almost sympathetic. "There is no other way," he said quietly. He stood still, as though that small hand had rooted him to the spot.

She finally noticed their close proximity and with a mortified look, drew her hand back. She inhaled deeply, then sat down in the other chair and set her elbows on the table, placing her head in her hands. Eol sat down opposite her and took another drink of his wine. She sensed his movement and looked up. He leaned forward in his chair and refilled their glasses.

She took a fortifying sip. "We need to figure this out, Eol. Neither of us can live like this for an entire season."

He nodded. "What would you suggest?"

The wine was starting to hit her and she felt a measure of courage. She looked over to Eol who stared warily back at her.

"We need to make an effort to resolve this THING between us."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You hate me for something that happened of which I had no part nor any control. This lacks wisdom."

The ellon blinked at the insult and his eyes darkened. He began to rise but Aredhel leaned forward and touched his arm.

"Wait. You are so quick to judge! Just hear me out."

He paused mid-way up then finished rising. He turned to look at her. "So I am quick to judge and I lack wisdom. Pray, please tell me more."

Aredhel gave him a wry smile and looked down. "You're right. Let me try that again. Perhaps you could pretend that I'm not Aredhel of Gondolin and treat me like I'm a simple elf who accidentally got lost in the forest?"

He looked at her with a single brow raised and his head cocked to one side.

"Right... clearly that's not much better." She exhaled, then pushed his glass towards him.

He smirked, but sat back down and took a swig nonetheless.

"Look, I know we'll never be friends but perhaps we can operate as partners. At least until the snow clears."

He looked over to her. "And what skills does a Noldo princess have to offer?"

At this she smiled, pleased that perhaps she was actually getting somewhere. "Well, I have much experience working with medicines and can tend a garden. I can sew, and I'm good with a bow. Plus, I can sing." She took a sip of her wine.

Eol looked at her. At first his lips twitched then his shoulders began to shake as he dissolved into unexpected and uncontrollable laughter. Aredhel's eyes widened. She looked at the near empty carafe and back to the elf.

"Sing" he repeated as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Oh thank the Valar," he wheezed. "I wondered how we would get through winter without singing…"

Aredhel looked at him with narrowed eyes but despite her best efforts to feel offended, her own lips began to twitch. He started to calm but looked at her and dissolved into laughter again.

She shook her head and drank some wine, peering at him over the wineglass. The laughter had completely transformed his features and for the second time that day her breath caught. Seeing him like this, in a moment of unguarded (and perhaps tipsy) laughter, she thought he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Or perhaps that too was just the wine talking. She lowered her lashes and quietly waited until his laughter had faded to the odd chuckle.

Once he was calm, she pressed her advantage. "So are we in agreement then? We will try to get along and put the past behind us?"

Eol sighed. "Look, Aredhel,"

There it was again. She liked the sound his voice saying her name.

"This is not Gondolin, it's not even Menegroth, and winter in Nan Elmoth is tough. We all work hard to fortify ourselves against the cold and hunger. Our food comes from what Callon and I have hunted or what I have traded for during the warmer months. It is no place for an elleth so unaccustomed to the ruggedness of isolation.

"Your bow will not be of much use until you know the forest better as it is easy to get lost among the trees in a winter storm, but you can go with Callon on small excursions; he knows the forest well. I hope we will not have use of your healing skills although Glineth would be happy to have help with the sewing of winter boots and hunting clothes.

"As for me, I am neither talkative nor well versed in the niceties of engagement. It is simply not my way. I live a quiet life with little interaction with the rest of Doriath. This is my choice and my kin respect it. Do not expect too much of me, Princess, for I fear you will be disappointed. I am an elf who enjoys his solitude and is ill-used to entertaining."

He sighed and picked up his glass, looking into it as he swirled the last of his wine. He glanced over to her. "The last thing I intended was for you to be trapped here, and I am sorry for you."

She listened to him carefully. It was as many words as she'd heard him speak at one time and, for once, they lacked his usual disdain. She picked up her own glass and frowned when she saw it was empty.

Eol picked up the carafe and leaned over to pour the last bit of wine into her goblet.

"I know what you think me," he said. "Indeed what the Noldor think of all the Teleri and Sindar. That we are arrogant, proud and stubborn. And perhaps I exemplify all of these traits – no, I know I do. But do not look so surprised to find that, although I do not offer my friendship easily, I am not without a heart altogether."

She looked up. "And our living arrangements?"

"You can continue to use the main bedroom and I will continue to sleep here. Have Glineth show you the store of furs from which you may sew clothes to see you through."

Aredhel nodded. She wasn't sure if it was the wine or the effect of Eol's words, most likely a combination of both, but she was feeling altogether light-headed and was anxious that Eol not notice how thoroughly the wine had affected her. She needn't have worried for Eol himself rose on slightly unsteady feet as he led her to the door.

"We will see you at dinner?" she asked, even though Eol always appeared at dinner, and he nodded. She nodded in return and headed up the path, concentrating hard on where to place her feet so as not to fall in the snow. She looked back once, but Eol had already closed the door and retreated into the safety of his beloved solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see? You just need to get Eol liquored up and he comes round...(typical elf) In the next chapter: Are all elves lushes? Are Callon and Glineth really having a torrid affair? Do the other horses in the stable think that Aredhel's horse is simply seeking attention, and why doesn't the horse have a name? These and many more questions are answered in chapter four...


	4. Cold

For Aredhel, the truce lifted a weight off her shoulders and, for a time, she reveled in a terrific stir of activity. The days were ever shorter as they raced towards the solstice, and she and Glineth made the best of the sunlit hours sewing mittens out of soft rabbit skin, waterproofing and lining leather boots, and mending parkas from last year.

While Glineth worked on winter clothes for the ellyn, Aredhel sewed herself a thick parka out of otter pelts to protect her against the cold and added embellishments to existing pieces like white rabbit fur around the top of Glineth's boots (that delighted her) and otter fur around Eol's boots (that delighted him considerably less.)

While she saw Eol at breakfast, she always felt a measure of disappointment when the dark elf disappeared down to his bothy to sleep before she could make meaningful conversation, and he wouldn't reappear again until the evening meal, after the sun had set.

On the days when it stormed, Callon would join the two ellith in the great room and they would take turns telling tales and sharing songs.

Aredhel would tell stories of Finrod and his sister Galadriel (a political choice given that they were the only Noldor with ties to Doriath) while she sewed winter clothes, and Callon would talk about his hunting adventures while he carved small animals and delicate wooden jars that would be traded for supplies in Menegroth come summer.

Unable to speak herself, Glineth followed their tales with rapt attention and signed questions to Callon who took delight in translating them to Aredhel.

In late afternoon, Callon would head down to the forge to start the fire so that that the furnace was good and hot by the time Eol began his work sometime close to midnight.

Even though Aredhel toned down her natural vivacity to accommodate Eol's love of quiet and tranquility, she could not have imagined the change that her presence brought to The House of Eol. Where there was once solemn quiet, there was now soft laughter and gentle conversation.

But Aredhel was naturally energetic and it wasn't long before she started to feel penned in and, now that she had proper attire, she wanted nothing more than to explore the forest.

Callon took her on her first few sojourns, but he was so careful to keep Aredhel safe that he refused to go much beyond the house compound and was hesitant to show her anything that she found remotely interesting.

I should never have told them I'm a princess, she thought ruefully, on one such afternoon. Callon was insisting on holding her hand to help her across a snowy stream. She nodded politely but pressed her lips tightly together, the familiar feeling of restless frustration surged through her, and she could barely suppress an irritated sigh.

"Callon," she said more harshly than she'd intended.

He snapped his head up with a small frown. "Is everything alright, Princess?"

Aredhel felt instantly guilty and amended her tone.

"Yes, of course, only I wondered if we should return to the house."

"Yes, my lady, the Master wouldn't want you exerting yourself too much."

"Err…no. I'm sure he would not."

As she walked down the icy path with Callon, an idea formed in her head. She knew that Eol did not plan to forge his metals tonight or Callon would not have had the time to escort her, which meant he probably planned to hunt or even just wander. Whatever he had planned, she would go along. He couldn't avoid her forever and it was a good chance to reaffirm their new-found truce.

She smiled, and Callon noticed the change in demeanour.

"It's nice to see you smile, Princess. I sometimes wonder if we might not see the Master smile at least once, but maybe that's too much to ask," he said with a joking smile.

Aredhel laughed. Given how much this young elf admired Eol, it was surprising to hear him poke fun at the dark elf. "That's a terrible thing to say, Callon! But you do have a point." She grinned back at him and they hurried back to the house in comfortable companionship.

* * *

That night, Aredhel was particularly attentive to Eol, rising to refill his wine glass more than once and asking him about his metalwork and the condition of the horses – the few things he talked about easily. Eol accepted her graces but looked at her warily.

"You can stop looking so worried, Eol. You're correct in that there IS something I want from you, but I don't think it will be wholly unpleasant."

He leaned back in his chair and surveyed her with an expectant glance. Aredhel thought he looked quite attractive and her own gaze softened.

"And what would the Princess Aredhel ask of me this evening?"

She rose and walked around to his side of the table. One side of his mouth twitched upwards as he pushed his chair out, but he remained seated and craned his head back to look up at her. She leaned her back against the table and smiled at him.

"I want to see the forest through your eyes. Will you take me with you tonight?"

There was a long pause. Finally Eol pushed his chair out further and simply said "no."

He stood up to leave the table but Aredhel stood in his way. "Oh come, Eol. We are partners, remember?"

He shook his head and walked around her towards the kitchen counter. "It's not going to happen, Princess," he said over his shoulder.

She was undaunted. "I am curious about you, and about where you go when you're not at the forge. The moon is bright tonight and the forest looks so beautiful. Please Eol, won't you show me?"

Eol looked up as he poured some wine and he paused for a heartbeat. She looked at him closely but, try as she might, she still could not read him. She threw him another smile.

"If you don't let me come, I will follow you."

"You won't keep up," he said without skipping a beat.

"Try me."

"I will not wait for you."

"I don't want you too."

"I will not talk to you."

"What else is new?"

He glanced up at the ceiling then back over to Aredhel. Then he put down his glass and, without another word, he marched past her. Quickly donning his winter clothes that hung by the door, he walked outside.

Aredhel rushed to her room to grab her new boots and mitts and was still working the ties of her parka as she hurried out the front door. She could just see Eol's form far up the path ahead, a slim silhouette in the moonlight.

She grinned. "You won't keep up," she said aloud, mimicking his low voice. "We'll see. I didn't grow up with three brothers for nothing…"

An hour later she was exhausted and regretting her obstinacy. Rather than cutting her slack, Eol had headed deep into the forest, briskly making his way over fallen tree limbs, through rock crevices and uneven terrain. The snow had compacted to ice making it a treacherous hike in the dark.

She was sure that Eol was walking faster to prove his point, but through sheer determination she had managed to keep him in her view.

As she pressed forward over a group of rocks jutting up through the top of the snow, her foot slipped and she fell painfully on her hip.

"Dammit!" she said, gritting her teeth and rubbing the now tender area. She exhaled and slowly rose.

This was a mistake, she thought. So much for a truce. At this moment she did not wish to melt him with smiles; she wished to hit him with a blunt instrument. She looked up to focus her ire on its target, but her stomach dropped. She saw glittering crystalline branches that reflected the starlight, but she did not see Eol.

Eol one : Aredhel zero, she thought to herself. She dropped her shoulders in defeat. What had she been thinking? She suddenly wanted nothing more than to be back at the main house, safe and warm in the big bed. Actually, she wanted to be home in Gondolin. In that instant, she missed her brothers so much her heart ached. She looked up at the stars. "Please keep them safe," she prayed to the Valar. "Please keep me safe."

She did what she considered to be the smartest course of action under the circumstances. She sat down gingerly on a nearby rock to wait for the dark elf to notice she was missing and return to claim his victory. She made an effort to absorb the beauty of the starlit forest around her. But he didn't come. She sang the words to every elfling song she knew, but still he didn't come. She waited twenty, thirty, forty minutes, but still there was no Eol.

Her hip was beginning to throb so she rose and slowly began to make her way back to the house alone.

20 minutes later, a shiver of anxiety ran up her spine as she realized she was lost.

She looked around, but in the star-kissed darkness, every tree looked the same, and every opening looked like a path.

She could feel the temperature dropping - it couldn't even be close to midnight which meant she could feasibly have nine or ten freezing cold hours ahead of her before the sun rose again.

She stopped and considered her actions carefully. Aredhel was no stranger to dangerous situations, having crossed the plans of Himlad alone. She took a deep breath.

"I will walk another ten minutes and, if I'm still lost, I will wander no further and build a shelter so that Eol can find me," she said aloud.

The sound of her own voice, capable and in control, calmed her. She had talked herself through worse situations and she could do it again.

She went about thirty metres and suddenly the forest opened up into a large flat meadow. The wind was cold but gentle and the idea of being out from below the tight enclosure of trees, even for a few minutes, was appealing.

She stepped out onto the meadow and began to walk, enjoying the feel of the open air around her. She hadn't gone far when she heard a large crack below her.

She canted her head, trying to make sense of it, when a dreadful thought crossed her mind.

She looked down and was filled with horror to see inky black water rising up over her boots. This was no meadow. "Oh Valar, Oh Valar…"

She looked up in panic. "EOL!" she screamed. "HELP ME!" The sound of the cracking ice below her grew louder. She pictured a single fissure moving like lightening across the ice, splitting into a thousand watery channels.

She thought to lay down so as distribute her weight, but it was too late. With a slushy groan, the ice gave way and Aredhel slipped into the near frozen lake.

Frigid water rushed in through the seams of her parka and began to fill her boots and she gasped in shock, taking in a lungful of cold water. "EOL!" she screamed again, desperately trying to hang on to the side of the ice despite the increasing weight of her water-logged furs dragging her down. The pain in her body was excruciating and her legs began to go numb. "Please Eol!" she sobbed in rapid realization that she couldn't hang on any longer.

Suddenly a figure out came out of the trees. "AREDHEL!" he screamed. "Hang On!"

He's too late, her logical mind told her.

"I can't!"

She saw him crawling on his belly towards her. He tossed her a rope but her fingers had stopped working.

"I can't!" she sobbed again.

"You can! Grab the rope Aredhel! GRAB IT!"

Even as her grip failed and the cold ate at her body, her wild eyes sought his and in them she saw strength, determination and hope.

With what she was sure would be her final effort, she heaved her arms forward and wrapped frozen fingers around the rope. Eol began to pull and Aredhel cried out in shock as he hauled her out of the watery hole. She could not feel her legs at all and the rest of her body burned in excruciating pain. Stretching out across the ice, Eol finally got a hold of her and roughly dragged her to the bank.

"Get up!" he yelled at her. "Walk Aredhel! You must walk!" He roughly hauled her to her feet and when her legs gave out, hauled her again, propelling her forward against her teary protests.

Each move was excruciating, her muscles refused to work properly, and she continued to sob in both pain and terror. Eol swung his arm under her arms and, confused and in shock, she tried to push him away as he dragged her through the forest, forcing her to move, forcing her to stay conscious.

At some point she fell into oblivion and when she awoke Eol carried her. She felt his strong arms around her shivering body and looked up. His determined eyes stared ahead and he held his mouth in a rigid line. Above his head she could see the stars of Nan Elmoth and thought how lovely they were. Then blackness took her again.

Orange. Orange light from a fire reflected on a stone wall. The room was warm but she felt sick. Why did she feel so sick? She looked up and saw a bed and a small fireplace. Why was she on the floor? Blankets and furs surrounded her. In front of her Eol held a foot in the air and was frantically rubbing a shin. Surely that wasn't her shin. It didn't feel like her shin. Where were her clothes? He leaned over her, touching her face, anxiously looking into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me," he kept repeating. She wanted to comfort him but her mouth wouldn't work. Suddenly he was very far away, his voice an echo in her mind. She turned her head and slipped back into darkness.

* * *

Aredhel opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a small stone room. After a few moments she remembered: Eol's bothy. Next she realized, with a drop in her stomach, that under the heavy furs and soft blankets, she was naked. She looked toward the fireplace where dying embers released their last surge of heat. On a chair, Eol was sound asleep, his head resting against the stone wall. She tried to raise herself but her body ached and she fell back down into the pillows.

Her mind began to clear and memory of the night's ordeal flooded through her. She gasped involuntarily as the thought of the deadly cold water inundated her senses.

Eol's eyes flew open. He jumped up and rushed to her side. "Aredhel, you're awake." His hand gently smoothed the hair from her forehead.

Her brow furrowed at the gesture. While his touch was not unpleasant, it was all a bit forward and she was entirely confused. "What happened?" she tried to say but the words came out half whisper half croak. Eol lifted a glass of water to her lips, cradling the back of her head in his large hand. She took a sip and again tried to ease herself up on her elbows. This time she succeeded. Eol placed pillows behind her and kept her blankets high over her bare shoulders, protecting her modesty. The act brought her back to her primary concerns.

"Why am I…err…" she cleared her throat to speak more clearly. "What happened?"

He pulled his chair up to the bed and took her hand between his. Her eyes widened at the gesture although the feel of his hands was comforting. She did not pull back. There were dark smudges under his eyes and stress lined his forehead. His hair was loosely pulled back in a messy ponytail. He looked as bad as she felt.

His shoulders sagged and his arms hung heavily in lap. "It took me awhile to notice you were gone. I went back to find you but couldn't see you anywhere so I tracked you through the forest and to the lake. When I saw you fall through the ice I thought…" His voice cracked and,when he finally glanced up, she was astonished to see his silver eyes were filled with tears.

"I was so intent on keeping my life as it was before you arrived and, may the Valar forgive me, I cursed your horse and the snow for keeping you here, but last night I knew what a stubborn mule I'd been and when I thought I had lost my… you, I couldn't…. I felt…" He gave up on trying to find the words and simply bowed his head and said "Forgive me."

"Eol," she said gently. "You saved my life."

He looked up slowly, hesitantly. "My lady," he replied. "I almost cost you your life."

She touched his arm with her other hand, grimacing with the pain of the movement, but she wrapped her hand around his arm tightly nonetheless.

"We are partners, right? I forgive you, but perhaps now, Master Eol, you would lower your sword?"

He took a deep breath and wiped his sleeve across his eyes. Then he looked up and offered her a tentative and heart breaking smile that looked like relief, hope and perhaps something deeper. She smiled in return, surprised to find that her own eyes had welled up in response.

"Partners?" She held her hand out.

He held his lips in a closed mouth smile characteristic of a masculine struggle for composure, but his eyes lit. "Partners." He repeated, and held her wrist in a gentle version of a warrior's shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking: "QBS! What about the horse?!" Spoiler: In Chapter 5, I WILL reveal the name of the maybe not so lame anymore horse! Perhaps we should have a scene where the horse skates on the ice Bambi-style. Yes? No? Leave me a comment!


	5. Solstice

Eol returned Aredhel to the main house the next day, and, to the unspoken yet mutually understood delight of Callon and Glineth, he slept each night on the sofa and spent his days hovering over Aredhel.

Glineth couldn't get enough of invalid Aredhel and provided an endless train of soups, broths and teas. So much so that Aredhel began to suspect that Glineth thought she had lost her teeth in the icy water.

It had been three days since the accident and Aredhel felt perfectly herself, albeit a tired version of herself, with slightly aching limbs, but nothing a few hours of exercise couldn't help.

She stood in a long white shift in front of a large bookshelf near the bed, searching for an intriguing title. Outside her window the snow fell steadily but inside a large fire kept the room almost a little too warm. Not that Aredhel was complaining. After her exposure to the frigid cold, she had decided she preferred things on the warm side.

She hummed a pretty Elven song as she searched and, just as her fingers hovered over a leather spine titled "1000 Best Horse Names", a soft rap sounded on the door.

"Thank you Glineth, I've had enough tea for now, perhaps Eol will want some," she shouted, hoping against hope that the overly-helpful maid would let up on her tea crusade even for five minutes.

The door opened and Eol poked his head in. "I assure you, Eol too has had more than enough," he said.

Aredhel gave an understanding laugh. "Do you need a place in which to hide, Master Eol?"

"I do indeed, Lady Aredhel. Would you mind?"

Aredhel gestured towards one of the chairs by the fireplace with a wink. Eol's frequent visits to her room and constant presence in the main house was a comfort. Even without the royal luxuries of Gondolin, she felt very well cared for. She wondered how long the dark elf would feel he needed to make it up to her, and she hoped a very long time…

Making up her mind, she removed the book from the shelf and carried it over to the bed where she perched on the edge to face Eol, her feet demurely tucked under her shift.

"Your colour has returned, Princess. How do you feel today?"

"Good, thank you. Glineth has hardly left my side. In over three days..."

Eol half rose to peer over at the book she'd picked. "'1000 Best Horse Names'; are you planning to name your horse?"

"Of course not," she said. "He already has a name."

"Of course," the dark elf replied. "What is his name again?"

Aredhel's mouth opened to reply when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Enter," said Eol.

The door opened and Glineth's small face appeared. With a shy smile she walked over to place something on the side table. Eol closed his eyes and exhaled, and Aredhel gritted her teeth.

"No thank you," the two elves said in unison.

Glineth shrugged and stepped slightly to the side to re-collect the glassware she'd brought in, revealing a full carafe of wine.

"Oh" the two elves said again together, eyebrows raised.

"That's fine, Glineth, you may leave it," said Eol.

"Thank you, Glineth, you're very helpful," said Aredhel.

Glineth hurried out of the room and Aredhel laughed sheepishly. Eol shook his head with a wry smile. They looked at each other for a few awkward moments before Aredhel jumped up. "Allow me," she said as she walked over the side table to pour the wine.

She walked back and handed Eol his glass, then she sat down in the chair opposite him. Another awkward silence prevailed. Eol looked out of the window.

"You must be longing to return to your midnight sojourns," she said.

Eol grimaced at the memory of his last sojourn. "Perhaps it's time to change some of my habits," he said.

"Because of one foolish elf who would mistake the sands of the Hither Lands with the Grinding Ice of Helcaraxe? No Master Eol. I could not be the reason you deny yourself something you love. But I have wondered, why do you prefer the moonlight to sunlight?"

He took a sip of his wine and gave her a long look.

"It's not that I prefer it," he replied. "It's the night that prefers me."

She wrinkled her brow in confusion and leaned forward to hear more.

"I was raised in King Thingol's court, as you know. When I was an elfling, I was accidentally poisoned. I couldn't have been more than 14 or 15. I recovered, obviously, but the poison left me with a sensitivity to sunlight. It made it almost impossible for me to fit in. But the King was kind and, seeing my difficulties, fostered me and made an effort to create opportunities for me to learn a craft. It was he that suggested I learn metallurgy and sent me to the dwarves to perfect my trade. He hoped I would find contentment in Menegroth forging weapons for his host, but, beautiful as the caves are, I found them stifling and craved the open air."

Aredhel's mouth fell open. "So you were raised a prince?"

"I was raised by a King, but I was not a prince. Nonetheless, Thingol is like a father to me and lets me live in my own way in this forest, even though I know it pains him to have me so far."

Aredhel leaned back in her chair. It explained so much. His unexpected kindness to Glineth for one. Given her muteness, it's unlikely she'd find a position elsewhere (which also explained why Glineth remained in Nan Elmoth) and she could understand why Eol fostered her so. A new thought entered her head and she met his eyes again. "Why Nan Elmoth?"

"Do you not know, Aredhel?" His eyes softened.

"This is where the King met his love, our Queen Melian. Nan Elmoth is the most beautiful spot in Middle Earth and inspired the most profound love the Eldar has ever known. The magic of Melian still lights this forest."

Aredhel shook her head. "I only knew that he is wed to a powerful Maia, and it is her magic that protects these borders."

"Yes, well the King's army may have something to do with that too," he replied archly.

She looked at him in a new light. She had known that Eol was no mere smithy, but the foster son of Thingol? But it made sense. While Eol had made it clear that Nan Elmoth was not his to own, he had also made it clear that it was his to command.

She took a sip of her wine. "When I first arrived here, I thought we were so different, but now I see how much we have in common."

Eol furrowed his brow and shook his head. "A Sinda and a Noldo? How is that?"

She stared into the fire thoughtfully. "We were both raised in a palace, observing the protocols of royalty and court life. We have both traveled more than is usual for our kin. We are both independent and choose to live away from those who raised us – and love us. And we both crave freedom…" her voice trailed off as she noticed Eol gazing at her with the oddest look on his handsome face. She tilted her head and leaned forward.

"Eol?"

He blinked, startled out of his reverie, and let out a breath. "Indeed, Princess. It is a novel way to look at things."

He set his barely touched wine down on the table. "I should be going. I need to exercise the horses before the snow gets any deeper."

He rose quickly and, despite his gesture for her to stay seated, she rose with him.

"Will you return?"

"Would you like me to?"

She stared at him for a heartbeat. He wore his ebony hair carefully braided and a silver tunic over his black leggings. She took in the masculine angles of his face. The square jaw, his sharp nose, and his full lips. Her eyes brushed over his broad shoulders and ran down his tall slender physique.

She had a sudden memory of waking up naked in his room while he massaged the heat back into her limbs. Her cheeks flamed with the unspoken implications. This dark elf had not only saved her life, but to do so he had seen and touched every part of her. For three days she had tried not to think about it, but looking at him now, she could think of nothing else.

Eol may have been thinking the same thing. His eyes had wandered to her neckline and down the sides of her waist. He looked up at her with such naked desire that she stepped back.

He looked away quickly. "I must go." He bowed his head and rushed out the door, closing it with a soft thud behind him.

At first Aredhel stood still. She was starting to grow used to his quick mood changes. She took a large drink of the wine and sank into the chair he had just vacated. The intense sensuality of his look reverberated in her mind.

He wanted her.

She rebelled against the idea. There is no way a haughty Sinda like Eol could ever fall for a Noldo princess. Despite their new-found rapport, he had made that very clear in the past.

He wanted her.

But what about his contempt and his dismissiveness? Was it possible that it had all been self-defense? No. It was not possible. His change towards her was due to guilt and the ingrained rules of Elven hospitality. Nothing more. She raised her chin, determined to listen to her head; her intelligent, always in control, head.

He wanted her so much he had cried tears of relief at her bedside while he begged her forgiveness.

Dammit! She shook her head, firmly pushing him from her mind.

Suddenly restless, she stood up and walked over to the bookshelf concentrating hard on reading the titles. She paced back to the roaring fireplace - did it look like it needed more wood? She added another log, just in case. Then she headed through the door and into the great room where Glineth was carefully shaping a venison pie for dinner. Excellent. Venison was a good choice; high in iron. She sat down on the sofa and primly smoothed her gown over her knees.

She was in the midst of mentally congratulating herself on her well-honed mental discipline when her eyes fell on a scarf Eol had accidentally left by the door. It was a silvery blue that perfectly matched the colour of his irises during the day. Not at night though, at night they reflected the moonlight and were more of a metallic silver - the colour of a fish's belly or the inside of an oyster shell...

She sighed heavily in defeat, and slouched forward, lowering her head in her hands. Eol two: Aredhel zero.

"Glineth, would you mind making me some tea?"

Glineth looked up and replied with a large smile, as though to say 'I thought you'd never ask', and happily hung the black kettle over the fire.

Aredhel, feeling emotionally exhausted, returned to the bedroom and her book of horse names.

* * *

Mid-winter came quickly. Outside the snow continued to fall and the house was visited daily by bright red cardinals and gentle auburn deer.

The latter sniffed around the horse stables then wandered down the path to the kitchen garden where Glineth secretly left table scraps and salt licks to help them survive the long winter.

Eol had gone back to his usual routine of sleeping during the day and working during the night, and although Aredhel missed his company, she always greeted him with a ready smile when he showed up for the evening meal.

As the days passed, Aredhel forgot to feel awkward and genuinely enjoyed the dark elf's company.

Eol himself seemed content. He would quietly watch the interactions between Aredhel and Callon and roll his eyes to Glineth as though to say 'will they ever stop talking?' and the young elleth beamed at the rare attention from her master.

Aredhel would go with Eol in the early evening to exercise the horses for an hour, and he would see her safely back to the house before heading down to his forge. During that time, they talked about their families, their experiences at court, and they shared stories from each of their realms.

Aredhel realized that there was nothing 'strange' about Eol. She picked up on the kind of subtle body language that, for others of a more exuberant nature, might suggest a fleeting mood, but for Eol, these small nuances spoke volumes.

Despite his serious demeanour, he was not nearly as sullen as she had first thought. Eol's smile lived more in his eyes than his mouth, but it was no less joyful, and beneath the surface he was thoughtful, intelligent and witty. He could make her laugh with a well-timed lift of his brow, and she could not recall another time in her life when she had felt happier or more alive.

One afternoon, just as the twilight was creeping over the trees and the shadows were beginning to lengthen, Aredhel leaned against the fence of the horse enclosure, her chin resting on her arms as she watched Eol lead her horse around the ring to watch its gait and assess its healing.

"What do you do for Solstice?" she asked him. It was only three days away.

He kept his gaze focused on the horse. With a click of his tongue it began to trot in a circle around him. "What do you mean?"

Aredhel rolled her eyes. "I mean Solstice! A feast, music, fire… Light fights the dark and wins...Surely the Teleri celebrate Solstice?"

"I like the dark," replied Eol. "Too much light hurts my skin."

She saw the side of his lip twitch and instantly understood that he was amenable to the idea of a proper celebration.

"I overheard Glineth and Callon speaking this morning," she said. "They have their hearts set on a feast and I don't want to let them down."

He glanced over to her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Glineth and Callon are servants, I would suggest that, if we hold a celebration, we do it for ourselves."

Aredhel burst out laughing. "Alright, Partner. I will tell them that they are permitted to attend our Solstice celebration!"

Eol's lips tilted up slightly and he gave her a long look that ended in an amused snort, then he turned his attention back to the hose. With a grin Aredhel rushed up to the house to alert the other elves that the preparations they had begun days ago in secret were now officially sanctioned.

* * *

Solstice arrived on a cloudy day that threatened snow. The wind blew cold outside, but inside the the house saw a bustle of activity that kept the elves warm.

Even Eol was up earlier than usual.

Aredhel helped Glineth in the kitchen baking pies and slow roasting the venison in red wine, while the ellyn prepared for the outdoor bonfire and carried extra firewood up to the house.

A few hours later they gathered around the great oak table. Aredhel and Glineth had collected fir boughs from Eol's garden and decorated the main house with cedar, juniper and holly, and the soft scent of evergreen and beeswax permeated the warmly lit room.

Eol was resplendent in a forest green tunic lined with gold and, although she wore her simple white gown, Aredhel had adorned her hair with holly and rubbed her lips red with berries.

Despite the heat, Callon wore a finely knit blue scarf that Glineth had gifted him earlier that day. Glineth herself wore her hair back in elaborate braids with interwoven gold and red ribbons, and Callon kept losing his train of thought when he looked her.

Eol stood to carve the venison and he smiled at Aredhel with such sincere happiness that she felt a lump form in the back of her throat. She exchanged a meaningful glance with Callon who could not contain his grin.

Before they began to eat, Eol raised his glass to honour the moonlight, the starlight, the Valar, and then each of the elves sitting at his table. They raised their glasses in return and the feast began.

As the candles burned low a few hours later, the elves gathered around the hearth to relax. Callon had carried Glineth's harp up to the main house and the young elleth played a soft tune. Recognizing the music, Aredhel began to sing, her soprano voice floating gently above them.

At first Eol's lips twitched and Aredhel had a hard time keeping a straight face when she looked at him, but after a few moments, they both relaxed and Aredhel lost herself in the song. Eol listened quietly, a dreamy look on his face, his mouth slightly open.

As the last chords of the harp settled into silence, the two ellyn clapped their hands.

"Master Eol," said Callon. "Surely the Solstice celebrations in our Lord King's palace must be something to behold. I have heard they dance until early in the morning."

"That is true," he replied.

Aredhel looked up in interest. "Do you dance, Callon?"

He smiled. "Not very well my lady. I lack a teacher."

Aredhel's eyebrows rose. "It is an easy thing to learn! Stand up, I will show you some steps, provided your lady agrees…"

Glineth laughed and looked at her beau eagerly, encouraging him. Callon stood up and extended his hand to Aredhel. She took it with solemn grace, and Callon bowed while Aredhel offered a curtsy. Then he looked at her blankly and Aredhel laughed.

"Put your hand here, in the small of my back. Hold it lightly now..."

Callon narrowed his eyes in concentration and did as she said.

"Now hold my hand up here like this." She held his hand up and to the side. "Now you take a step forward with your left while I step back with my right, like this…"

The elves began to move. Callon stepped forward with his right leg and stumbled over Aredhel's foot.

"Forgive me Lady Aredhel!"

Aredhel laughed again and returned him to the starting position. Suddenly Eol stood up and tapped Callon on the shoulder. Callon turned round and Eol nodded at him. Recognizing dismissal when he saw it, the younger elf gratefully returned to the safety of the sofa.

To Aredhel's surprise, Eol took her hand and slid his arm around her waist. With a nod of his head, he swept her back into an elegant waltz. Aradhel gasped delightedly, but quickly lost herself in Eol's intense silver eyes and the feel of his strong arms guiding her around the room. Neither elf noticed that Glineth had started to play her harp.

It had been more than a year since she'd danced and she reveled in Eol's obvious expertise as he gracefully pulled her close then gently swung her out, never taking his eyes from her face. His masculine scent of cedar and wine intoxicated her, and she willingly surrendered the dance to him, following his lead, trusting his direction.

All too soon, the dance was over. Eol offered her a courtly bow, and Aredhel returned a low curtsy. For once, she was speechless.

He took her hand and led her back to the sofa, a note of triumph in his eyes. Then he handed her a glass of wine. "It looks like you need this," he said, and he grinned when she nodded and took a large drink.

"The King's foster son indeed," she said finally, raising her glass to him and shaking her head.

Eol smirked and glanced towards the window.

"The night reaches its zenith," he said. "It's time to light the bonfire and let light prevail."

The elves grinned and made their way to the main door to pull on their coats and gloves. Aredhel playfully placed holly in Eol and Callon's hair, and she squeezed Glineth's hand.

Outside the snow had begun to fall in soft white flakes. They watched as Callon started the fire, their breath a cold fog around them. Eol stood closely behind Aredhel and she leaned back so the top of her head brushed the bottom of his chin.

"I thought you didn't like the light," she teased him.

"Tonight I like everything," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

The bonfire grew tall. Smoldering with intensity, the fire licked the wood with ever greater passion and it's inhibition flooded the elves by way of bright orange light on their faces.

Aredhel looked through the flames to the younger two. Glineth was wrapped in Callon's arms, and the elleth smiled at something Callon whispered in her ear. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Her breath caught, and she turned around to face Eol, giving them their privacy.

"I can't remember a more wonderful evening," she said softly.

Aredhel watched as Eol's eyes darted over to Glineth and Callon, and she wished he would wrap his arms around her the same way.

His gaze returned to her and, for a moment, she saw her own desire reflected in his silver eyes.

He slowly reached out his hand and ran his thumb along her berry-stained bottom lip, lowering his head towards her, his eyes fixed on her mouth. Aredhel's breath became shallow and her heart beat rapidly. She tilted her face towards him, her lips softly parting, and, without thinking, she softly licked the top of his thumb in brazen invitation.

He inhaled sharply and his eyes widened. His hand fell to her shoulder and he looked at her searchingly, asking a silent question that her body had already answered. Suddenly he pulled back, his breathing quick and shallow.

"I think-" he began, taking a step backwards.

"Eol," she interrupted and stepped towards him.

"Do not…" He raised his hand a fraction, but it was enough to stay her. He took a steadying breath, then turned to face the young couple standing on the other side of the fire.

"I think the hour grows late," he said formally. "Callon, will you see to the fire?"

The young ellon nodded. Eol turned back to Aredhel.

"My lady, you look tired. Perhaps it is time to retire to your room, alone."

A wave of humiliation flowed through her. She shot him a wounded look and saw him slightly flinch. Finally she nodded her assent and turned towards the house, but she turned back to him at the last minute. "Eol, will you sleep in the main house tonight?"

He stared at her for a long moment then shook his head. "I will sleep in the forge."

He lowered his voice and looked at her almost apologetically. "Forgive me, I think it is for the best," he said.

She opened her mouth to reply, but there was nothing she could say, for she knew he was right. She dropped her head and, pulling her furs tightly around her, she walked slowly towards the main house while Eol walked in the opposite direction towards the forge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Aredhel, why are you licking random elves? Don't you know that's how nice elleths get into trouble?
> 
> Forget Eol forcing Aredhel, I'd say he's the one in danger...
> 
> As for the lame literary device...err...I mean horse (LOL King Vier!) he may still be nameless, but at least he got some exercise so he's not wholly neglected... Big changes ahead guys. Let me know what you think in the comments...
> 
> -QBS


	6. Hangover

One of the advantages of living around so few others was that no one was around to say 'I told you so' when you awoke with a headache after a night of indulgence. Aredhel sighed and held her forehead in her hands.

She sat alone on a bench inside a small grove of well-manicured apple trees; their twisted boughs held a few inches of snow as they rested for the season. She awoke at noon to a quiet house as Glineth and Callon were enjoying a rare day off. Her head pounded, but she was a great believer that activity could cure most problems, and she decided to take some fresh air to see if it would make a difference.

She walked as quietly as possible down the path past Eol's bothy (noting with relief that his curtains were still drawn across the small window) and on to the beautiful walled garden. She cleared off a stone bench and sat down, her furs protecting her from the cold marble, and stared ruefully at the snow.

Today she hated the snow. For one, it was far too bright and made her head hurt right around the temples. For another, it kept her here when she wanted nothing more than to depart. To leave Eol and his arrogant, haughty, thoughtless, insensitive, Sindarin ways behind her. To Mandos with him, she thought to herself. In fact, to Mandos with all of it. The stupid lake, her traitorous horse and especially this never ending snow!

"I thought you might need this."

Aredhel squinted painfully up through the bright sunlight to see Eol standing before her, holding out a mug of steaming tea. Her squint turned into a glare. "Go away."

He cleared the snow off the other side of the bench and sat down beside her. He held out the tea again. She turned her body away from his, returning her head to her hands.

"Drink it, Aredhel, it will help."

She closed her eyes tightly. She loved hearing him say her name. No, she hated hearing him say her name. Getting out of bed had been a very bad idea.

"Aredhel, we need to talk."

She straightened up and turned slightly towards him. He held out the tea again and this time she took it. She sniffed it and, feeling her stomach turn, put it down beside her with a grimace.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about. I've done nothing but talk, and laugh, and joke for months now, and today, I'm finished. In fact, today talking physically hurts, so I'd like to stop talking altogether."

Eol smirked. "Aredhel, if I bet my fortune on your ability to stop talking, I would be a very poor Sinda."

She glared and him and went to stand up, but he put him arm out to gently hold her down. His voice was laced with both humour and sympathy. "I'm sorry, I won't make fun of you anymore – I can see you're not feeling well. In fact, let me just…" his voice trailed off as he reached over and began to rub his thumbs gently over her temples in small circles. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Aredhel," he continued.

She had trouble sitting straight as he massaged her scalp, releasing tension she hadn't realized she was holding, and it didn't really matter what he had to say because it felt blissful.

"I think we should talk about last night and what almost happened."

She tensed. "No, I don't think we should," she said, her eyes still closed. She felt his hands leave her temples and run down her hair. She opened one eye. He had turned away from her and was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his large hands resting between.

She picked up the tea and took a tentative sip. She waited until she was sure that her stomach would stay calm, and then took another fortifying swallow. Eol was right: It did help. She drained the mug, then inhaled deeply. As she exhaled, her headache disappeared and her mind cleared. Remarkable, she thought to herself, and made a mental note to ask Glineth about it later.

"Aredhel, I don't want you to feel embarrassed about last night."

Her stomach dropped and she winced at the memory.

"Please. Stop. Talking."

"I don't want to you to think that—"

She abruptly stood up. "Eol! I mean it. I don't want to talk about what happened last night. An elf can only take so much humiliation in a 24 hour period and I've hit my quota. This conversation needs to be over –now."

He stood up. "Aredhel, -"

"Stop saying my name!"

"Stop acting like a child!" he finally shot back at her.

She stilled as though he'd slapped her. With impressive precision, he'd struck at the heart of the matter. Her eyes darkened as she looked at him. "A child?! But of course, that is how you see me. A frivolous princess – no experience, no wisdom. I cannot imagine how hard it has been for you to lower yourself to speak to me every day."

The dark elf's mouth dropped open, his brows furrowed in shock and confusion. Whatever reaction he had been expecting, she was quite sure it wasn't this. He looked anxious to deescalate the situation, but she was just starting to warm up.

"Aredhel, please calm down. Tell me where this sudden anger is coming from…"

She glared at him. Sudden? Hardly. It stemmed from months of restless anxiety, from her frustration of being hemmed in and from sadness at missing her family. Now, compounded with last's night mortification and today's hangover, it tumbled out with a force that stunned them both.

"Oh, I will tell you where it's coming from: Gondolin. Where MY people protect YOUR people from the Darkness of the North with our blood. It's easy for the Teleri to sit in your pretty caves and deny us respect, safe passage and even our language when all you have to worry about is what dress Queen Melian is wearing today! I am no 'child', I am Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, The White Lady of the Noldor, Daughter of Fingolfin, Sister to the High King. I did not walk through the Grinding Ice of Helcraxe, fight in the Battle of Lammoth and ride through the plains of Nevrast, Brithiach and Himlad by myself to be called a child by the likes of YOU.

His eyes turned to flint. "The likes of ME? A Sinda who has done nothing but clothe you, feed you and indulge you, day after day. I have risked my own life to save yours and, in all that time, I have not laid hand on you, even when you have thrown yourself at ME."

She slapped his face, hard, and his eyes widened with incredulity as an angry welt rose on his cheek. His nostrils flared and his lips curled up to show his teeth. He held his hands tightly fisted at his sides and the veins in his neck stood out with the effort to keep them there. "Try that again and I will not be responsible for what happens," he hissed through clenched teeth.

She accepted the challenge. With an angry yell she swung at him. He caught her fist in his hand and roughly pushed her backwards till she came up against the stone wall. His body loomed over hers, his breath in her face "You arrogant, heedless…" he pulled back a fraction, breathless, then crushed his lips against hers.

The feel of his mouth sent shock waves down her spine. She pushed herself against him and reached up to tangle her hands in his ebony hair, roughly pulling him into her, responding to his demanding kiss with equal passion. "You don't know what you ask for," he whispered harshly in her ear. He rocked his body against hers and returned to her mouth, his tongue reaching into her as though he couldn't get enough. His breath came out in a low growl and she moaned his name. He pulled back and looked at her with heavily lidded eyes, his chest heaving. He waited a heartbeat, then closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, fighting to catch his breath.

"You do want me," she whispered into the space between their lips.

"Yes, I want you…" He exhaled heavily, then placed his hands on her shoulders and stepped away, holding her at arms' length. "But I don't want to start something we can't finish."

She held him in her gaze. "Of course we can finish it, Eol. It is up to us and I am no child. In fact, let's finish it right now..." She moved towards him, but he locked his arms, keeping her at bay. He shook his head with a wry smile.

"Aredhel, that's not what I meant."

"I love it when you say my name."

"Aredhel," he repeated slowly with a small smile, then sighed. "You must consider our situations. You said it yourself. You are the sister to the high king of your people. I am foster son to the high king of mine. Turgon would never give his permission and nor would the rest of your kin. I would not take you from your people, for you would not be happy here. Not over the long run, and I would not rob you of the chance to be happy with your own kind."

"And this is your decision to make? I am the master of my own fate, Eol."

"Then what about my fate? You will leave when the snow breaks, it is only a month away…"

"Let us be together until then."

He shook his head and looked down at her with a frown. "When you leave here, you will return to a life that never included me to begin with. You will be in a place where I've never been. At first you will miss Nan Elmoth, you may even miss me, but your life will continue at court, and there will be nothing there to remind you of us until one day, when you look back, it will feel like dream, like it wasn't real. But for me, it will be different. For I will see you everywhere. There will be an empty chair at the table. An empty stall in the stables. I will move back to the house where your scent and your energy will linger, reminding me every day of what I have lost. Already I must lose my partner and my friend. Aredhel, do not ask me to give up more than that…"

"But why must it be all or nothing?"

"Because saying no to you is the only defense I have left." His eyes shone and he turned away from her, blinking away his emotion.

She stared at him as he worked to compose himself. How much of her attraction to him was about conquest, and how much was about forever? Eol was playing for keeps, yet she could not even answer this simple question. She felt shamed.

Looking at him now, she realized that Eol had not rejected her, he had rejected the little she was willing to give him and, for that, she could not blame him. She had treated him carelessly and her throat thickened at the thought. A wave of nausea rose up from her stomach and she shivered, although she was not cold.

"I…I understand now." Her cheeks flamed and she could not meet his eye. Pulling her furs tightly around her, she left the garden and hurried back to the house. She did not look back.

* * *

There was not much to take, and she doubted Eol would begrudge her packing her winter clothes and a few fur blankets. Her horse was saddled and ready to go. The gelding was mostly healed and, provided she went slow, he would be fine to travel at least as far as her cousin's house in Himlad.

Eol's house was close to the northern edge of the forest. There was still many hours of daylight so, with luck, she would make it out of the forest today.

As she swung up into her saddle, she thought of Callon and Glineth. She hated to leave them without explanation. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes but, with a deep breath, she turned her attention to the long road in front of her. She searched her heart for that pang of excitement she always felt when beginning a journey but, for the first time in her life, it was not there. She only felt sadness and trepidation. With a soft squeeze of her knees, she led the horse through large wooden gate and turned north.

Above her the wind gently shredded the sky into jagged white swaths. She took the perils of winter travel seriously, the memory of her family's journey through the Helcraxe as a young elleth sharp in her mind, not to mention her recent adventure in the frozen lake. She knew it was treacherous and perhaps she was acting foolhardy, but she could not stay here a moment longer. Eol had not tried to stop her, he had not even followed her back to the house. Her humiliation was complete.

She traveled in what she thought was more or less a straight line, always keeping the sun to her right. But within a few hours' time, she knew something was off.

When she entered the forest, she had only walked a little bit before making camp and the walk from there to Eol's had taken less than an hour. Yet she had been riding twice that and had yet to reach the edge of the forest.

She continued forward and thought she was dreaming when she spied a familiar drystone wall up ahead. She looked past it and spied the edge of the big house. She shook her head in confusion then glared at her gelding. "You silly horse!" she berated. "You have led us in a circle!"

He threw his ears back in response to her angry voice, and she willed herself to calm down. She rubbed her forehead with frigid fingers and exhaled a heavy sigh. There was still an hour or two of daylight, she still had time to reach the forest's verge, provided she didn't hesitate. She looked up at the sun and, re-calibrating her direction, urged her horse on with increased haste.

Soon the shadows began to lengthen and tension knotted her stomach. Where was the forest's edge? She should have reached it by now. Red and purple streaked the sky. Her horse exhaled through flared nostrils, and she could see his breath rise in the cold winter air. They walked on slowly. Aredhel leaned forward and patted her horse's neck. "You're doing very well, as I knew you would. That's why I gave you the name of…" her voice trailed off as she spotted a shelter ahead. She rose up on her stirrups to get a better look, and her mouth fell open.

"NO!" she yelled in frustration as Eol's house again came into view. Her horse shinnied to the side nervously and she hastily returned to saddle, then leaned down to whisper calming endearments in his ear.

When she raised her head, she spied Eol in the front courtyard. He stood still, waiting for her, an anxious look on his face that dissolved into relief as she entered his line of sight.

She felt a confusing mix of relief and frustration surge through her. She shook her head. Nothing was easy with Eol, she thought, and with resignation, she led her horse towards the house. Eol, three: Aredhel, zero.

He walked towards her, his face a picture of concern. She swung down and stood before him, her shoulders pushed back and her chin raised defiantly.

"You are doing this, aren't you? You won't let me leave."

He said nothing in return. He merely took the reins of the horse and gently patted its muzzle, then he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against its long nose. Still resting his head against the horse, he turned to look at her. He looked…vulnerable, and a wave of longing rose in her chest. Indeed, nothing was easy with this dark elf. "Answer me, Eol. Why won't you let me leave?" she asked more gently.

He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. Then he dropped the horse's reins and his silver eyes held her in an intense gaze. "I couldn't let you go."

She looked at him closely. He looked pale and there was tension in his face. His hair hung loose in tangles as though his hand had been through it many times.

She wanted to be mad at him. She knew she should be taking him to task for limiting her intent to leave Nan Elmoth. For his imposing his will on her and forcing her back to the house. She exhaled and tried to be angry, to at least look angry, but in truth, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and pull him close. She said nothing and they looked at each other in awkward silence.

Suddenly Glineth rushed through the gate. She hurried up to Eol and grabbed his hand to command his attention, then starting signing frantically.

"Peace, Glineth. Sign slowly," he said.

Accompanied by exaggerated facial expressions, her hands began to tell a story and Eol paid close attention, his face growing more grave with each gesture.

Aredhel stood, worriedly watching the conversation. Finally, Eol took Glineth's hand and held it tightly between his own. He looked up at Aredhel.

"Callon left to go hunting early this morning and has not returned. He had meant to return before noon."

She looked at Glineth. The younger elleth was pale and her face was pinched with worry. Aredhel frowned. Whatever had been about to transpire between herself and Eol would have to wait.

"I am already packed, all we need to do is change horses and we could leave now," she said.

Eol shook his head. "I will use the pack but you have only just returned, you will be too tired to travel with me. I must move quickly. Stay with Glineth."

For the first time, Glineth noticed Aredhel's horse and gear. She frowned and raised her eyebrows to Aredhel.

Aredhel's cheeks flamed with guilt, but she quickly pushed it aside. She approached Eol and, lowering her voice, said "He may be injured. Unless you know how to reset broken bones yourself, I should go.

Eol nodded. "Glineth, please remain at the house and look after the animals."

Her face blanched and Eol's immediately softened. "If he returns while you're here, he will know where you are. You must wait for him here so there is someone to greet him," He said softly.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We will find him."

Glineth's eyes shone but she raised her chin bravely and nodded.

The dark elf clicked into action. "Glineth, run down to my forge and bring up the tent and extra blankets. Aredhel, help her, and gather what herbs you think you might need. We will depart as soon as the horses are saddled."

* * *

20 minutes later, the two elves rode out. Even though they had two horses – Eol's strong white gelding and the gentle brown mare - Eol insisted on Aredhel's riding with him so she could safely fall asleep if needed.

Glineth had put together some food and wine and, had the circumstances had been less concerning, Aredhel realized she would have felt content on Eol's gelding with his strong arms wrapped tightly around her as she relaxed back into his chest.

But this was not a romantic jaunt into the woods. Eol sat erect, his eyes constantly scanning the brush for Callon's trail. At first, it was easy to follow the younger ellon's steps, but as night descended, it became harder and the path more perilous for the horses. Even with the full moon shining bright on the snow, at some point a few hours in, they dismounted and went forward on foot, slowly leading the horses along.

"Has this ever happened before?" Aredhel asked.

"Only once. In the spring, the King sends a small company to Nan Elmoth to bring goods and collect the weapons forged during the winter. Usually three elves, sometimes more. One time, many years back, one of the ellons asked leave to hunt alone and I foolishly allowed him. He left early in the morning, and by noon, a spring storm had moved in, bringing with it a mix of snow and rain. Unaccustomed to the terrain and not knowing the forest, he slipped and fell. When he didn't return, we searched and searched, but the rain and wind had washed away both the snow and his tracks. We found him the next day. He had fallen only about four metres but broken a leg and couldn't move. He was close to death from hypothermia."

"Did he survive?"

"Yes, but barely. Callon knows this forest well, but accidents do happen when the snow obscures things, as you well know. My concern is that he only intended to be a few hours, so it's likely he has no pack with him."

She saw him shiver and resisted the urge to reassure him. Just then he knelt down and ran his hand lightly over the snow. "His trail ends here." He looked off to the right where there was a gap in the brush. "He must have gone off the path through here and…" Obscured by the brush was a steep rocky incline that led down into a ravine. In the dark, they could not see the bottom. Eol carefully edged out. "Callon!"

They waited.

"CALLON!"

He turned to Aredhel. "He has fallen down here, I'm sure of it. There is a trail that loops around and will bring us to the bottom. We must make haste, but step carefully!"

Aredhel nodded and together they cautiously led the horses down the steep incline of the path. Aredhel's heart grew heavy as they neared the spot. Apprehension knotted her stomach and Eol's face was grim.

Ahead of in the path, Aredhel could see a lump. A cloud moved across the moon and suddenly bright moonlight shone on silver hair. The missing elf lay on his side, curled in a ball on the path ahead of them. Eol dropped the reins and rushed over, crouching down to check for a pulse.

"Callon," he urged, but there was no answer.

"Is he...?" Aredhel asked, crouching down beside him. She gently touched the inside of his wrist. There it was. Weak and fluttery, but a pulse nonetheless. "Bring the blankets and build a fire. We need to get him warm."

Eol made a quick camp around them, and Aredhel continued to examine him, running her hands down his limbs, feeling for broken bones through his clothes. His ankle was clearly broken, the bone protruding unnaturally although the skin was not broken. Callon moaned quietly as she gently moved it. His eyes fluttered open for a few moments, then he slipped back into unconsciousness. The young elf was cold, his lips tinged with blue. Aredhel carefully wrapped blankets and furs around him. Eol knelt down to lift him gently while Aredhel spread yet more furs beneath him to insulate him from the cold ground.

By the time she lifted her head, Eol had a large fire going and had erected the tent around them, the smoke escaping up a hole in the centre. "We must bring his body temperature back up and then I'll set the bone," she said.

"You should rest first."

"There is no time. The cold will have prevented the bones from knitting until now, but once he warms, we need to make sure the bones are set properly if they're to heal well."

Eol nodded and began to brew some broth from the meat Aredhel had packed earlier that day and boil water in another pot. Both would be needed for the bone setting.

The air inside the tent was starting to warm up and the blue-eyed elf took off her cloak. She was bone tired, and her muscles longed for sleep. Her mind began to recount the events of the day, but she felt a tremble in her hands and stopped herself. She could not afford to let fatigue overcome her, at least not yet. With a deep breath that drew a concerned look from Eol, she gathered close to her the items she'd need to set the ankle. Strips of material, a knife, two strong stems, and a number of herbs with which to create poultices to speed the healing.

An hour later, Callon's ankle was neatly aligned between the two stems and Aredhel finished wrapping it tightly with strips of linen silk torn from Eol's tunic. She brushed the hair from her face and handed strips of unused cloth to Eol.

He looked at her with raised his brows.

"Yes, we're done," she replied.

She looked over Callon and shook her head. "I'm glad he was unconscious for this, but we won't know the extent of his injuries until he awakens." Her fingertips rested lightly on the inside of his wrist, carefully feeling the different pulse points. "He is not out of the woods. His heart has weakened - the next few hours are critical. We must keep him warm."

"You told me you had experience as a healer," Eol said as he tucked a fur under Callon's shoulders, then brushed some hair out of the young ellon's face.

"You didn't believe me?"

"I believed you, but it's different to see you actually heal. Callon is like a younger brother to me, you know."

She looked up with interest. "Oh?"

"Glineth has been with me since I came to Nan Elmoth. I didn't know when I hired her, back in Doriath, that she had a love bond. The first time I saw Callon, he surprised me while hunting and I nearly shot him with my bow." He smiled at the memory. "He had followed her here all the way from Doriath. I was angry at the time, but they were resolute. In the end I had to hire him and send a letter to his family or risk losing Glineth too. Turns out he is the most skilled hunter I've ever known and more than capable of providing for Glineth and any elflings they may have..."

"You are loyal to him, and he to you."

"Loyalty is the most important thing."

"More important than love?"

"Yes, I believe it is."

She stared at him for a long moment then, settled down into the furs beside Callon and watched Eol put away the food and create a bed of furs for himself. She fought the urge to close her eyes, but it was a losing battle, and within minutes, she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eol: Super romantic dark elf or psycho stalker? It's such a fine line...
> 
> Does bringing her a hangover cure make up for entrapping her? I say only if she can package and sell it. Seriously, the elven kings would be all over that like white on rice, a hobo on a ham sandwich, honey on a hot biscuit...well, you get the general idea.
> 
> As for the slap-slap-kiss scene...I KNEW at some point we simply had to have a slap-slap-kiss. It was either that or the old "Oh no, we only have ONE blanket! What will we do?!" trope. The trouble with the latter is that both characters are simply too bloody handy. If they only had one blanket, they'd probably just make another one! So slap-kiss it was.
> 
> Next chapter: As we near spring, the snow begins to melt and everything changes. Anyone fancy a trip to Menegroth?
> 
> Leave me a comment/review and let me know your thoughts! :)
> 
> Thanks for all your support,
> 
> -QBS


	7. Departures

Aredhel awoke to the soft hiss of a log bursting its sap into the fire. The tent was warm and she propped herself up on her elbows and looked across to Eol, who sat quietly, carving a horse out of wood.

Beside her, Callon was asleep, his chest moving up and down softly and evenly. She rose to kneel over him. Even in the firelight she could see his colour was much improved.

"He awoke an hour ago."

Her focus jumped to Eol. "Did he speak?"

Eol nodded. "He took some broth and cursed the deer he had been pursuing."

She smiled. "That sounds encouraging, but I can't believe I slept through it."

"I can. If it hadn't been for your snores, I would have presumed you were dead."

"I do not…" She looked up, her mouth pursed in an indignant moue. "Noldorin princesses never snore."

"Is that so?" Amused silver eyes pretended to study the small wooden horse. "Because the way this tent was shaking an hour ago, I'd have thought it was a mini-earthquake."

Her mouth dropped open in offended shock. She was about to raise her voice when she saw his shoulders shaking with laughter, and she rolled her eyes instead, waiting with exaggerated patience as his laughing subsided. He finally looked up at her, his mouth stretched wide in an open grin.

Her breath hitched. By the Valar, he was beautiful when he laughed like that. It was uncanny how he could be so reserved then suddenly let go and embrace a moment with such abandonment. Her breath quickened as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Aredhel," he said, a warm smile in his eyes and mouth.

She shook her head with small smile of her own. "Don't be. I like to see you like this. It's so… unexpected."

His eyebrows quickly raised, and he chuckled, setting the horse figurine aside.

"No, I don't suppose it's my norm, but I am relieved about Callon. You did well tonight, Aredhel. What you said today…yesterday…in the garden about your experience. Well, you were right and I have done you a disservice. I did treat you as a child and I forgot how accomplished you really are."

"You do know, Eol, that I might be older than you?"

He smirked. "Yes, I had considered that, but not so. I was born before your people returned to Valinor and you were born in Valinor. We are living proof that it is age that determines wisdom." He flashed her a playful grin.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but enjoy Eol's sustained good humour. In the days proceeding the Solstice celebration, she had noted Eol's increased openness. He was less guarded and taciturn and, looking at him now, she knew that she could easily fall in love with him.

But of course, yesterday had changed all that.

She sat watching him, his black hair held back in a tight braid and the firelight reflecting in his strange silver eyes that still shone with the echo of his laughter. "You really are relieved about Callon, aren't you?" she said.

"I really am."

She bit her lip, debating whether to explain her departure to him, wondering if he'd appreciate her motive.

"Eol, I understand why you said what you did in the garden. I am ashamed of my actions. It is I who have done you the disservice. I treated you like some courtier, a mere dalliance, and I left you because I couldn't bear to face you."

He stared at her. "I know that."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"Then why didn't you let me go?"

He sighed and looked deeply into the fire. "I know you're more than capable of traveling alone, but even as the weather breaks, it is treacherous to travel north. If you mean to leave, I won't stop you, but it would be safer for you to travel west through the forest, and up past Menegroth through the centre of Doriath."

Aredhel leaned forward. "When I first left Gondolin, my hosts and I travelled south and asked admittance to Doriath. Your King would not allow it then, what makes you think he would allow it now?"

"Yesterday I mentioned that each spring my foster father sends a company east to bring supplies and collect the weapons and armor I've forged. They are honourable men and I thought you could travel west with them to the palace.

"I will provide you with a note. When Thingol sees you are with his own host, but otherwise alone, and when he learns where you have wintered, I am sure he will receive you with honour and arrange an escort to the northern march."

A thrill of excitement ran through her. Menegroth. Long had she heard it spoken as a place of strange beauty and mystery. Her eyes flicked up to meet Eol's. "And you, Eol? Will you come?"

He looked down and poked at the fire. Aredhel noted a hint of sadness around his mouth, but also determination. "On your departure," he said, "I shall journey to the mines of Belegost and spend some time with the dwarves. There are some techniques that intrigued me last time I was there that I wish to perfect. It will take a few years, maybe more."

"But what about Glineth and Callon?"

"They will be fine. They are used to it, and I'm sure they will appreciate not having to worry about their moody lord every day. Perhaps I will return to a larger household." He threw a small smile towards where Callon lay sleeping.

"I think they will miss you. They both adore you so. There's something about you, Eol, that inspires loyalty. I can understand why your foster father is so fond of you. I, who have travelled to most of the elven realms of Middle Earth, have never met anyone like you."

He smiled wryly and moved one of the logs in the fire pit to let the flames breathe. "And do I inspire your loyalty, Aredhel Ar-Feiniel?"

"Till the end of my days."

His eyes dipped down and she saw the gleam of pleasure in them.

"Rest, Princess. You have proven yourself a worthy partner today and earned your sleep. Our patient rests easy, thanks to you, and I will watch over you both."

Aredhel thought her chest would burst, and turned her head so he wouldn't see her emotion. But when she felt brave enough to sneak a glance, she found he was watching her with a curious look on his face.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" she said with a small smile. His face brightened as he picked up on the reference to their first night together.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

This time she shook her head and answered honestly. "Not at all, Master Eol. It gives me peace."

He laughed quietly, then picked up the horse and began to carve, glancing up at her now and again.

* * *

Aredhel awoke before Eol and Callon. She quietly rose to check Callon's breathing and palour. He was recovering quickly. She softly felt the pulse in his neck, and her mouth turned up in an amused smile when he sleepily turned his cheek towards her, no doubt thinking she was Glineth asleep beside him.

Next, she looked towards Eol, who lay sprawled on his back on top of the furs, his black hair fanned out around him.

She had seen him asleep only one time before: When she awoke from her near freezing. But on that occasion, she was hardly in a state to appreciate the many fine qualities of a 6'8, broad shouldered, slender hipped, mature ellon sleeping but four feet away from her.

One arm was thrown above his head and his tunic had ridden up, exposing his bottom ribs and a fine trail of dark hair that led down his navel and thickened as it met the lacings of his leggings. Her eyes surveyed the dip between his hip bone and, like a magnet, her eyes were drawn to his –

"Do you like what you see?"

Aredhel gasped in guilty surprise and jumped up, her head brushing against the tent's low ceiling. "I was….I…tea. I was going to make tea…I…would you like some?"

He said nothing, but his lips tilted up on one side and he raised himself on his elbows to look at her.

"Good, I'll go and get…ummm…water. For the tea. Water." She rushed out of the tent into the cold morning air. She had walked for a full minute when she realized she had neither a fur to keep herself warm nor a bowl to collect snow for water.

She frowned. If she kept up like this, she would never be able to leave him.

She wandered back to where Eol had tied the horses. The brown mare snickered in greeting and she leaned over and pet the horse's warm nose. "You're a pretty girl, aren't you?" she said softly, and the mare looked at her through long brown lashes.

Aredhel sighed. Why was she so attracted to him? She had enjoyed many a dalliance at court, but the visceral reaction she felt when confronted with Eol's body was startling.

It was enough to hang on his words, to wait for the sound of his boots as he made his way up to the house each night. It was more than enough that her own moods couldn't help but rise and fall with Eol's moods, but the physical want she felt throughout her body each time she looked at him was another thing all together.

She rubbed her face against the mare's soft neck, taking temporary refuge in the horse's warmth and comforting animal smell.

When she returned to the tent a few minutes later, Callon was sitting up and chatting softly with Eol, who was making tea with water he must have gotten on his own. Aredhel ignored Eol and directed her attention entirely to Callon, whose face broke into a wide smile at her appearance.

"How does it feel?"

He grimaced. "It's painful, my lady, but I'll bide. When can we return? Glineth will be beside herself."

Aredhel frowned. He was right, poor Glineth probably hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before. She looked over to Eol.

"I thought that you could ride ahead of us, Aredhel. Let Glineth know to expect us and help her ready their cottage."

It occurred to Aredhel that she had never been in their cottage and wondered if Eol was there often. A month ago she would have doubted it, but now, having seen the unexpected depth of his affection for both of the young elves, she wasn't so sure.

"Take the mare. Callon will ride with me." Seeing her hesitation, Eol continued. "It's not far and my horse can take the weight of both of us."

She nodded. "Be careful not to move him. Callon, you need to keep your foot elevated, but obviously that'll be impossible while you ride, which means it's going to hurt and possibly swell."

She opened one of the packs and pulled out a small pouch that she held out to Eol. "This is red willow bark. Make a tea with it for Callon before you depart and more for the trip. He will need it until he can get the foot elevated again."

Eol took the package. "This will ease the pain?"

She nodded, and he looked at her what she fancied was respect. Exchanging a few words with her patient, she reluctantly left him in Eol's care, then she gathered her furs and swung up on her horse to begin the short walk back to the main house.

It wasn't long before she had walked beyond the canopy of the massive trees and along the main path that led up past the garden and Eol's bothy.

The sunlight streamed weakly through tears in the grey winter clouds and the day felt warmer than it had before. As she rounded the bothy, she paused.

Up ahead, between the main house and the stables, she saw elves, horses and a big wooden wagon gaily painted in green and blue. She hesitated and was about to turn back, but one of the elves saw her and raised his hand in greeting.

He had long black hair and her heart beat with excitement. Could it be her cousin Curufin? Had he and Celegorm finally come to fetch her?

But as she neared, she could see that these elves – there were four in total – were dressed in Sindarin clothes and three of the four had the silver blonde hair characteristic of their kind. Whomever these elves were, they were Eol's clan, not her own.

Her heart continued to beat rapidly, but for an altogether different reason.

How would a party of Sindarin elves take to a Noldorin princess? She looked behind her, and quickly realized that she couldn't get away now. Her only real defense was an intimidating offense.

With a deep breath, she lifted her chin and walked towards the party, stately and noble, commanding the space around her as though she were holding court on behalf of her brother.

Her queenly demeanour did not go unnoticed, and the four ellyn stopped untying their packs and tending to their horses to greet her, their eyes round with surprise.

She stopped six feet in front of them. She held her head high and her movements were spare and elegant. She said nothing, but raised a single eyebrow.

The dark haired leader hastily stepped forward and bowed his head in a move that surprised even Aredhel, although she would not allow herself so much as a blink.

"My lady, I am Iaron, son of Taron of Menegroth. Sent by the King to deliver goods to his foster son, Lord Eol. This is Brannor, Tadion and Riven." He swept his hand from his heart to the side and offered another small bow. The other three followed suit.

She looked them over with an intentionally critical eye. They were not aggressive and they didn't seem intent on harm. She exhaled and relaxed her shoulders a fraction.

"Mae Govannen, Iaron, I am Aredhel Ar-Feiniel of Gondolin. Lord Eol is tending an injured servant but will return presently. May I offer you refreshment?"

The ellyn's mouths dropped with astonishment on hearing her name, and they studied her curiously. Iaron straightened his back and narrowed his gaze slightly.

"Hannon le, Princess Aredhel. Forgive me, for although I had heard you travelled close to our borders, I am much surprised to see you here."

"No more so than I, myself, am surprised to be here, Master Iaron."

She was debating whether or not to offer further explanation for her presence when her mind clicked. She looked around at the deep snow of the forest and canted her head in thought. "How is it that you travel here, unimpeded by the snows?"

"We travelled east through the forest. Between Menegroth and Nan Elmoth; it is an easier journey. Normally we wait until after the spring melt, but our Queen sensed something may be…amiss…with her foster son and sent us early out of concern."

Iaron's gaze flicked briefly over her travel clothes, then understanding dawned in his sharp blue eyes. "But you are correct in that one could not travel the Cold Plains north to Himlad in this weather. That would be certain death," he said.

Aredhel's mouth opened in surprise that this warrior had assessed her situation so deftly. She offered him a polite smile. "Come, Master Iaron, you and your companions must be tired after your journey and I have a message to deliver to Eol's housekeeper." She began to walk.

Iaron looked at his host and, with a slight shrug, followed Aredhel into the house while the others tended the horses.

"You've been here before?" she asked as they walked up the snowy path.

"Yes, my lady. Twice per year and at the King's pleasure."

Suddenly the door opened and Glineth rushed out, her eyes searching Aredhel's face for news. Aredhel looked sideways at Iaron. "If you will wait here for a moment…"

He nodded and gracefully stood back, allowing the two ellith to enter the house alone. As soon as they were inside, Glineth took Aredhel's hands and stared up into her face.

"He is alive and whole. Slightly injured, but he will mend," Aredhel answered.

Tears welled in Glineth's eyes and Aredhel pulled her over to the sofa to sit down. "We found him last night. He had slipped and broken his ankle. I set it and already it mends well. He is anxious to return to you and they will arrive soon. Eol sent me before them because he knew you'd worry."

Glineth gave a teary but grateful smile and squeezed Aredhel's hands.

"Peace, Glineth. He was lucky, and so were we. The Valar must be looking out for you." She paused to let her words sink in, then glanced towards the window. "Do you know these elves?"

Glineth looked up, her focus shifting off her concern for Callon for the moment. She nodded yes and motioned towards the kitchen area where she was putting together a meal.

Aredhel nodded. "I will help you prepare until Eol and Callon come – it won't be long. Then I will take over while you tend your husband."

* * *

Half an hour later, the four ellyn sat at the table devouring the meal that Glineth and Aredhel had prepared. Fresh bread, cured venison with root vegetables from the cold storage, salmon candied in maple syrup, winter berries, strong ale and wine.

To Aredhel's relief, there was no conversation while the warriors ate. She desperately wanted to leave the house to warn Eol, but, despite Glineth's easy acceptance of them, she didn't want to leave her alone with theses elves.

Finally, as the elves' eating slowed, they began to speak. They chatted about the journey, the weather, and traded easy insults at one another. Aredhel smiled. She had grown up with three brothers and had forgotten the carefree camaraderie of ellyn.

She dried her hands on a kitchen towel, then sat down at the table and reached for a piece of bread. Iaron smiled and poured her some wine.

"Tell me about your journey," she said.

The elves looked at each other, then one of the younger silver-haired elves began to speak.

Aredhel looked at him, trying to remember his name. Was it Riven or Tadion?

"Well Princess, you know that Lord Eol is a master forger of sword and weapons for the King, every six months we –"

"Perhaps, Princess Aredhel," Iaron interrupted, with a sharp glance at the younger elf. "You would be so kind as to share with us how YOU ended up here?" He met her eyes squarely.

She did not like his directness, but she did not look away. There was a steadiness about Iaron and the others clearly deferred to him. She took a sip of the wine.

"It is no secret. I was in Himlad to see my cousins and strayed too far south. I found myself camped in Nan Elmoth. Eol was kind to offer me shelter but my horse fell lame and then the snows came."

The elves looked up from their plates in surprise.

"You have been here all that time, Princess?"

"We are elves, Master Iaron," she replied tartly. "It is hardly a long time."

"Long enough for some things," quipped one of the younger elves with a smirk.

Aradhel's cheeks flushed. Iaron pounded his large fist on the table and glared at the outspoken elf. "That is enough, Riven," he said with menace. Then he turned back to Aredhel and he exhaled with impatience. "Forgive my host. They are wearied by their long journey and have forgotten what it is to be in the presence of royalty."

He stared at each one in turn until they dropped their eyes and nodded.

"Forgive me, Princess. That was out of line," said young Riven. Aredhel nodded slightly and rose. The elves rose with her. "Royalty I may be, but not so proud that I cannot be of use in an outpost like this." She began to clear the plates.

Suddenly the door opened. The elves looked up as cold wind rushed into the room. Eol closed the door and stomped the snow off his boots.

"Master Eol!" Iaron strided over to the dark elf and held his wrist in a warrior's handshake. Eol lips turned up slightly in a reserved welcome.

"Mae Govannen, Iaron. I did not expect to see you so soon." He looked past Iaron and over to the other three ellyn, offering curt nods to each.

Then he spied Glineth staring at him anxiously. He walked over and, leaning down, whispered into her ear. She flashed him a smile and then rushed out of the door.

Eol turned back to the party. Aredhel stood by the kitchen area still holding some dishes and the other elves were carrying their own plates to the counter.

Eol's eyes jumped from one to the other, taking a headcount. He frowned.

Iaron spoke up. "If the bothy is…occupied…my lord, my company will sleep in the stables."

Aredhel held her breath. It would be unthinkable for the King's elves to sleep in the stables, but if they stayed in the bothy, Eol would have to sleep in the main house. Of course he had before, but not under the watchful eyes of four warrior elves from Doriath. This was awkward…

"Master Eol," said Aredhel. "Perhaps I could stay in the bothy while the five of you sleep here in the main house. There is room, and more so if you work in the evenings…"

Iaron raised his hand. "I would not presume to-"

"No, I insist. It's the only solution, and I do not need so much space to myself. Indeed I have slept on many a hard ground. The bothy will suit me fine."

Iaron looked at her with an admiring smile and Eol looked at Iaron with a scowl, but nodded. Aredhel smiled, feeing pleased with herself. It was settled. "I will gather my things," she said.

Eol looked to the ceiling then exhaled. "I will carry them for you."

Iaron looked around the great room with its warm fire and comfortable seating area, then threw an amused glance at Eol, whose own face clearly betrayed his irritation.

Iaron's smile grew in amusement and he bowed to Aredhel. "Your kindness does honour to your people."

Eol and Aredhel walked down to the bothy with a handful of belongings each. The sun was high in the sky and the day had turned mild, the earlier cloud cover raising the temperature a few degrees.

"Was that meant to be kindness? Or were you just trying to show me up in front of my guests?"

Aredhel stopped and looked at up him with an indignant frown. "It was neither, Eol. You know we can't spend the night together in the same house with no one there."

He looked at her. "But Aredhel, what is the difference?"

"What do you mean?"

"I work throughout the night. About eight feet from where you will lie sleeping. In my bed. Alone. If it was your reputation you wanted to protect, you should have let me continue rather than interrupting me with a badly strategized plan."

"What would you have suggested?"

"I would have suggested that the elves take Glineth and Callon's house. They, in turn, would move to the main house with you."

She bit her lip. "Oh."

He looked at her and shook his head. "'Oh' indeed."

They reached the bothy and Eol placed her things on the bed then knelt to rekindle the fire.

At first Aredhel sat down on the bed, but as she glanced at Eol placing kindling in the hearth, she thought better of it, and quickly moved to one of the small wooden chairs.

By the time Eol turned around, she was pretending to be deeply engrossed in the patterns engraved in the table beside her.

He stared for a few moments, then sat down opposite her and ran his hand through his hair.

"Aredhel, this is the party I told you about. They will depart within a week, perhaps less. I have known Iaron may centuries and he will protect you with his sword as quickly as I would. The journey to Menegroth takes a week or so, and with your consent, I will speak to Iaron tomorrow about your departing with them."

To her surprise, her eyes filled with tears that she quickly blinked away. "But do you think it's right to leave Callon so soon? What if his foot doesn't heal properly?"

Eol tilted his head and stared at her thoughtfully. "I think Callon will be fine. Is that your only hesitation, Aredhel?"

She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Her heart literally ached when she looked at him. His silver eyes held a glint of hope and he met her gaze earnestly. Oh Valar, she thought to herself. Not the vulnerable look. It was too hard to resist his confounding combination of hard strength and almost youthful vulnerability. She realized she was staring and she gave him an embarrassed smile.

Eol's brows lifted in confusion, and Aredhel let out a soft laugh to see it.

"You – and your kind – have no idea how you affect us – my kind."

His brows went higher and he shook his head in confusion. "Sindar and Noldor?"

She shook her head. "No, that would be so much easier. I mean ellyn and ellith."

His lips parted in a rueful grin. "Indeed. No amount of wisdom can illuminate the inner workings of an elleth's brain. This I learnt at a very young age." His face grew serious. "But what are you saying Aredhel? That I affect you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop it, Eol. You know you do."

He suddenly leaned forward and grabbed her hands. "Then stay, Aredhel. Stay here with me."

She rose and pulled her hands back, but he rose with her and pulled her closer to him.

"I would give you freedom to go where you pleased and do what you want. I would not keep you as a caged bird, for I understand you better than that. I have watched you all these months and I know more about you than anyone in this world. Look what a great team we make, Aredhel. Seeing you with Callon like that… I would protect you with my body and my sword. Stay not just as my partner, but as my wife."

Her heart thundered and her mouth opened in shock. She heard a buzzing in her skull as emotion overwhelmed her. But she did not smile. She did not grab his hands in joy. She backed away in confusion. "I…I…don't know what to say…"

Letting go of her hands, he closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath. "One would think," he said quietly on exhalation. "That the answer would be very clear. A yes or no is all that's required."

She shook her head. "I can't stay here," she whispered. "I am sorry, but I can't just leave my kingdom and my people."

His eyes flashed. "But you already have! You could not have been happy there to have travelled so far alone. Even at your cousin's you felt the need to leave. Everything you have done has led you here – to me.

"You were never so stranded here that you had no options. But you didn't bother to explore them. Ask yourself: Why is that? Why do you stare at me and hang on my words? Even now, you make excuses to stay. Your face is like glass; strikingly beautiful, but very transparent, and I know that you love me."

Her heart pounded and she could feel the fire in her cheeks. She stared at him with a confusing mix of anger, shame and desire. "Why are you saying these things?"

"Because it is true. But you are so stubborn! If I don't say this now, in a few days you will leave this forest, never to return, and we will both be unhappy for the rest of our lives. I won't have that on my conscience!

"If you can honestly say that you do not love me, that my face is not the first thing you picture when waking and the last thing you see before you close your eyes at night, then I will let you go. But I cannot believe that is your will. Say it, Aredhel! Do you love me?"

She stared at him, shaking her head. Her mouth worked but no words formed in her mouth.

"Say it, Aredhel! Where is your courage?!"

"I…I…can't," she whispered.

He exhaled an angry breath then turned around and made for the door. Along the way he grabbed the porcelain ewer sitting on the nightstand and flung it at the wall. It exploded into a thousand pieces, but Eol did not stop. He slammed the door behind him and Aredhel sank to the bed and buried her head in her hands.

* * *

Within the week, the weather began to clear. Robins appeared on the tree boughs and their tracks crisscrossed large swaths of snowy clearings.

The Menegroth elves worked outside, unloading goods for Eol including, inexplicably, two silken gowns, and reloading their wagon with gleaming new weaponry, all to the happy rhythm of never ending birdsong.

Glineth left Callon only for a few hours at a time until, one day, Callon carefully made his way up the trail to the main house to visit with the party.

It had been decided that the four ellyn would bring Aredhel to King Thingol, and all agreed that Thingol would likely provide an escort to ease her travel up to the northern march.

Near the end of the week, the temperature rose and silver rivulets of melted snow flowed around the great trees and into the lower dips and dents of the forest floor, eventually meeting up with the now fully engorged stream.

But despite these hopeful harbingers of spring, Aredhel's heart was heavy. She slept late and kept to the bothy or the walled garden. She spoke little to the others and avoided Eol altogether. Instead she focused on memorizing the details of Nan Elmoth.

She wrapped herself in blankets that still smelled of Eol and wished she didn't have to leave. She even toyed with the idea of staying, but when she imagined her brother's face on learning of her bond with a Sinda, she didn't have the courage. Eol deserves someone with more conviction, she reasoned.

One day as she was leaving the garden, she overhead Iaron, on the other side of the wall, asking Eol about her.

"She is very moody, Eol. You have the patience of the Valar to have taken her in for so long. But then, I've heard that about the Noldor. They're excitable. You can't trust an elf with too much passion…"

Aredhel placed her forehead against the cold stones as she strained to hear Eol's reply.

"Do not put stock in the words of those who are ignorant. The Noldor are no different than us, and perhaps there is a reason the Princess keeps to herself."

She heard the other elf exhale through pursed lips. "I am all astonishment. This princess has changed your view."

"She has changed many things about me."

"You care for her." It was not a question.

Aredhel lifted her head and stared at the wall as through she could see Eol's face through the stones, and she imagined that he was looking back at her. She held her breath. There was a long pause and Aredhel thought maybe the conversation was over. She heard Eol's boots crunch in the snow as he turned.

"She is a Noldo. It doesn't matter."

Tears sprang to Aredhel's eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She waited until the ellyn left, then made her own way up to where the three younger elves were packing the last of the weapons into the wagon.

Iaron and Eol walked out of the stables and Iaron greeted her with a smile. She looked to Eol but his face was neutral. She knew she looked miserable - moody - and forced a smile.

"Are we almost ready, Master Iaron?"

"Indeed we are. In fact, we will depart first thing on the morrow."

Her heart jumped and she must have looked dismayed for Iaron stepped forward. "Are you alright, Princess?"

She looked away quickly. "Yes, yes of course. I will check with Glineth that there is food enough for our journey."

She rushed up the path to the main house. She could feel Eol's eyes on her and she looked back. He stood still amongst the stir of activity, watching as though he were memorizing her. She tore her gaze away from his and entered the house.

There was no goodbye celebration. Aredhel claimed a headache and Eol was so taciturn that only Glineth could bear his company. The Menegroth elves were anxious to depart, anxious to leave this charged environment and relax back into their own easy camaraderie.

* * *

The next morning Aredhel joined the elves in the main courtyard. The horses had been saddled and two were attached to the wagon that held the metal goods Eol was sending back to his foster father. Glineth and Callon stood beside Eol to see them off.

The Menegroth elves waited patiently as Aredhel said her goodbyes. First to Callon, who grinned at her. "It was a pleasure, Princess. May our paths cross again, for that will be a happy day."

Aredhel smiled. "Look after your ankle, Callon. I would hate for such an injury to impede your dancing…" She smiled through teary eyes and Callon lifted her hand to his lips and offered her a surprisingly courtly bow.

Next came Glineth. Aredhel smiled at Glineth then embraced her in a tight hug. "Thank you for everything," she whispered. "I am so grateful for your friendship and I wish you the very best."

Glineth nodded, her own tears freely flowing. Callon took Glineth's hand and they stepped away as Aredhel faced Eol.

She looked up at him. He was wearing a sky blue tunic that reflected in his silver eyes, and his black hair hung loose over his shoulders. His full lips were pursed in a tight smile as he held back his emotion.

She grasped his large hands within her own and resisted the urge to lift it to her lips.

"I am sorry to see you go," he said.

"And if I return?"

"You will not return."

"I will never forget you."

"Nor I you."

She stared up at him, and slowly his faced bloomed into a genuine smile filled with pleasure and light. "Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, I am glad you wandered into my forest."

She tried to smile but her heart was breaking and her lips trembled. She took one last look at him, then turned away and walked towards the horse. She took one step, then two, then before she knew it, she had swung up onto the saddle and tightly gripped the reins.

Courage, she said to herself. Courage. Slowly, the company departed through the large wooden doors of the courtyard. Aredhel sat high in the saddle and did not allow herself to glance back.

"You will enjoy Menegroth my lady," said Iaron over his shoulder. But when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, he said no more. She rode proudly with her chin raised, and as they passed through the main gates, she whispered a prayer for Eol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking: How could she leave him?! Oh Aredhel, you silly elleth. But wait, perhaps you're thinking: It's about time - bring on Menegroth! Please stop me from guessing incorrectly and leave a review telling me what you REALLY think! ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -QBS


	8. Doriath

The party travelled westward from Eol's house through a shadowed cathedral of snow covered trees towards the River Celon, where they would turn south to meet the Dwarf Road that lead into Menegroth.

Everywhere she looked, Aredhel saw signs of a tentative awakening of spring.

Snow covered mounds were beginning to reveal themselves as outcrops of pink granite amidst piles of brush so damp from the runoff they looked black.

Under their horses' hooves, the thinning snow creaked, and mixed with clods of mud, mottling the pathway brown. It was still cold, but the air had less of a bite than it had a few weeks before, and the furs Eol had provided Aredhel kept her warm.

In front of her rode Iaron and Riven. The younger elf's hair was brilliant in the sunlight and he smiled and laughed as he eagerly chatted with the older dark-haired ellon. Behind her, Brannor drove the wagon of goods, and Tadion brought up the rear.

As she rode, she closed her eyes and pictured what the forest must look like in its summer glory. She imagined velvety green leaves brushing a sun dappled forest floor and a merry blue stream that reflected silver starlight as Eol passed it on a midnight stroll.

Her mind wandered to the mossy bank where she had first met Eol, first encountered his strange grey eyes. She smiled at his nonchalance when she raised her sword at him, and her discomfit at being alone with him.

She was so lost in thought that she barely noticed the forest brightening as the party neared its edge and was surprised to see that, ahead of her, Iaron and Riven were waiting atop their horses for the other elves to catch up.

She bit her lip. She knew they were resting more than the norm for her benefit, and they needn't. If anything, she was the more experienced traveller and she was anxious to arrive at Menegroth.

Iaron rode back to meet Aredhel. "A word please, Princess."

They maneuvered their horses off the path so the others could pass, then replaced Tadion at the back of the small convoy.

She looked over at him expectantly.

"I wanted to ensure you were comfortable, my Lady, and that the journey is not taking too much toll on you."

"Thank you, Master Iaron. I am comfortable enough. Your elves have been thoughtful towards me, and I am only anxious to reach Arthorien."

"Indeed. Our half-way point. From there is only a day's ride before we enter the Girdle of Melian, and, at that point, we may travel day and night in safety."

The rode on in silence. Aredhel looked sideways at her companion. He had long dark hair like Eol, but his eyes were a piercing blue. He looked like he could be a brother or one of her cousins.

Iaron noticed her gaze and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Forgive me for staring, Master Iaron. You remind me of my brothers in appearance."

"And your brothers are fondly remembered?"

"They are."

"Then I accept your compliment." He offered her a polite smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "Actually, Princess, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

She looked up.

"Of course you are aware of the tensions between our people. And I am aware that you were denied entry into Doriath last year. I fear that Eol may be generous in his views of how our King will receive you. Rightfully or not, the King blames the Noldor for provoking the Dark Lord, not to mention his hurt over the events at Aqualonde. His anger at your people should not be underestimated."

"Why would Eol send me to his foster father if he did not believe that Thingol would treat me kindly?"

"King Thingol will treat you well; that is the way of the Sindar. But do not be surprised if your stay in Menegroth is either very short or very long."

Aredhel gasped. "Are you saying he would hold me in bonds? Perhaps ransom me?"

Iaron shook his head with a wry smile.

"Our King has riches enough and no need to ransom anyone, and the bonds he could place on you would not be made of metal. But to answer your question, yes; I can see Thingol detaining you in Menegroth rather than allowing you to return to Gondolin with knowledge of his kingdom."

Aredhel knit her brows and pursed her lips. "Do you think Eol believes this?"

"No, Princess. Eol has such loyalty to his foster father, I don't believe he would allow himself to think that the two people he loves most in this world would distrust one another."

Aredhel gave Iaron a long look, but remained silent.

I want you to know that, if you are not received in Menegroth, I personally will escort you to wherever you wish to go."

"You would risk upsetting your King?"

"I would not risk betraying my word to Lord Eol in seeing you safe."

She was touched by Iaron's kindness and relaxed into her saddle with an exhale. "I appreciate that, Master Iaron. Already you have been kind. If the King is anything like his subjects, I have nothing to fear."

His eyes dipped down, troubled. But he quickly shrouded his worry with a smile and small talk. "You must be excited to finally be returning home."

She looked into the damp brown and white depths of the forest and exhaled. Provided I'm allowed to go home, she thought to herself. To Iaron, she said: "I'm not sure. It has been some time since I was in Gondolin. I thought I would welcome it, but now that I'm on my way, suddenly I remember why I left and wonder if I will again long for the freedom I have now."

She looked over at him with a sad smile. "I was never a good princess, you see. Too independent, too strong willed. I tried to be the tall, quiet princess that my kingdom expected, but I couldn't quite do it. It is the reason I left Gondolin. I wanted to direct my own fate. Live only according to my own preferences... Iaron!" she exclaimed, "Why do you shake your head?"

"Forgive me, Princess," he replied with a wry grin. "It's just that I have heard such words before. It is what Lord Eol told me many years ago when he left Menegroth. He too felt constrained by court life and craved both independence and freedom. Please forgive my boldness, my lady, but you and he are very much alike."

She gave a quick exhale through her nose and smiled. "Yes, I know it. I think it shocked him more than me to discover how alike we are."

Iaron smiled. His mouth opened to say something else, but he hesitated, and finally remained silent. The two elves traveled side by side, each deep in their own thoughts for another two hours before they finally made camp.

After crossing the river, the land sloped upwards and they climbed through forested mountain terrain, their horses navigating the rocky scree, until, after two days of exhausting travel, they approached an unassuming stone doorway set into the side of a granite hill.

A graceful silver elf silently approached from the side the door and spoke with Iaron. After a few minutes, the door opened and the company entered into the darkness of Menegroth. Aredhel gave Iaron a long look, then took a deep breath and led her horse through the door and down into the depths of Thingol's elven realm.

* * *

It always surprised Aredhel how tired she was after a long journey, and her arrival in Menegroth was no different. After being escorted to a warm bed, she slept off and on for two days.

One day two, the first thing Aredhel was aware of was the scent of rose petal tea coming from her night table. She rolled over and stretched out her spine, luxuriating in the feel of making space between each vertebrae.

Then she laid on her back and ran her hands over the soft silken sheets and smiled at the feel of their luxurious comfort. Court. She didn't need to open her eyes to know she was surrounded by a level of lavish comfort that she had last known in Gondolin.

When she finally opened her eyes to the world around her, she found herself once again surprised at the dim light of her chamber. While she welcomed the luxury of Menegroth, its subterranean amber-lit beauty was an adjustment after the open and frank sunlight of Eol's forest. Still, there was a wholesomeness to the place, and, where one would expect the air to be damp and heavy so far underground, it was, in fact, light and fragrant.

She looked around the room. The walls were either carved in the form of majestic beech trees or covered in rich tapestries depicting glorious knights and Telerin swan boats. The four posts of her bed were carved from tall slender birch trunks with flowing white silk draped over their boughs.

Aredhel quietly rose and walked over to the crystal ewer of steaming water on the side table.

She poured the water into a matching basin and splashed her face, then poured a cup of rose tea from the silver teapot next to it.

Holding the teacup in both hands, she padded back to the bed and sat down.

She dug her toes into the thick carpet that kept the cool of the stone floor at bay, and sighed. It had been two days since she'd arrived at Menegroth. For two days she had waited for King Thingol to receive her.

No stranger to courtly protocol, she understood the meaning behind the delay.

An honoured guest would be received immediately. Even a dishonoured guest would be dealt with quickly. But to wait two days (and goodness knows how much longer) meant that the King was holding her at bay until he decided how to receive her, if at all.

She felt that her travelling via Menegroth had been a bad idea. She could have waited another month at Eol's and travelled back to Gondolin safely, skirting the northern borders the same way she'd come.

Her stomach dropped when she thought of Eol. She pictured his intense silver eyes and remembered the feel of his strong arms around her waist as they danced. Her mind jumped to the image of him sleeping in the tent that morning as she tended Callon… What would she give now for another month in Nan Elmoth?

But Eol was behind her now. In the past. She had made that decision on no uncertain terms when she'd refused his proposal, and now it was time to move on. To return to Gondolin like a song bird returns to its gilded cage.

She exhaled a ragged breath and stood up.

Indeed, she was no stranger to courtly protocol, nor was she a stranger to kings. Her own brother was a king, for the Valar's sake, and beneath the crown, even he was just an elf.

Her brother would never make another elf wait this long; it was cruel, and it was enough. She made a decision: If Thingol would not see to her, she would see to him.

With an air of determination, she dressed in an ivory white gown that Eol had packed for her (one of the two that had arrived in Nan Elmoth.)

It fit her perfectly and she tied her hair back simply. She was Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, a high elf, and she needn't put extra effort into trying to impress.

Her door was unlocked and she started out down the long corridor. Hewn from pure rock, the corridor was lit with amber sconces that lined each side of the wall. The larger caverns, she had noted, were lit with massive chandeliers and the upper rooms (of which she had only seen one or two when they entered two days past) enjoyed skylights that let in rare beams of sun and starlight.

The mysterious earthy enclaves of the Sindar were so different from the high walled edifices of the Noldor. The Sindar had a reputation amongst the Noldor for being closer to the heart of Arda with a wild ferality that was tempered by the wisdom and generosity of the environment they so closely embraced.

But, as Aredhel had learned over her long life, nature herself could be a fierce ally or unpredictable enemy.

If Thingol's own personality reflected nature, she mused, let it be the gentle yielding of spring, rather than the stark and definitive cruelty of winter.

The hall was unguarded, which was not surprising given that Thingol could hardly fear a single maiden.

Ahead, the hallway veered in no less than four directions. She bit her lip and reminded herself that she didn't need to find the King, per se, merely someone who would take her to the King.

She saw a figure cross one of the hallways and briefly wondered which way was she walking, east or west, but there was no point in trying to keep track, someone would escort her back. She hurried towards where she had seen the elf. She rounded another corner and saw a gathering of four sentries up ahead. She paused for a moment, then walked towards them.

One by one they noticed her approach and turned to meet her, their faces neutral. One stepped forward and blocked her way.

"Please take me to the King," she said.

The guard raised his eyebrows and threw her an amused look. "At the command of you and what army?" The other guards laughed.

Aredhel's cheeks burned but she held her ground. "Well, how about the armies of Gondolin, Himring, Hithlum, Mithrim, and Dor-lómin? I believe that my brothers and cousins would be happy to show you their armies."

The guard's face sobered and his back stiffened.

"If you will follow me, Princess. I will take you to Elestor, the King's advisor."

Aredhel nodded and, with a glare at the other guards who kept their eyes cast to the ground, she followed the guard down to the hallway and past numerous sentries until they arrived at a heavy wooden door carved with birds and deer. The guard knocked and a young, dark haired elf answered, his chin and eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Princess Aredhel, my Lord," the guard said by way of explanation, and Elestor's brows rose even higher.

"Please enter." He stepped aside. With a haughty look at the guard, Aredhel swept into the room and turned to face the King's advisor.

"Is this how Menegroth greets its guests, Master Elestor?"

The elf looked at her carefully, then motioned to an empty chair by the warmly lit hearth.

She raised her chin. "I would prefer to stand."

The office was small but well-appointed, with a crystal desk in one corner that held a vase filled with fine birch bark scrolls. Book shelves filled two of the four walls and the room was lit by an ornate chandelier in its centre.

"The King was surprised at your arrival," Elestor began. "Your situation is most unorthodox and the King prefers to gather more information before he receives you, or otherwise."

"Did the note from Lord Eol hold no sway?"

Elestor paused thoughtfully before answering. "I cannot say, Princess. I would advise you, in this situation, to be patient. My Lord King will not be rushed into a decision and, until then, you will remain here at his pleasure."

Aredhel's eyes flashed. "By the Valar, you are free with your advice, Lord Elestor. You cannot have much experience in this role. Tell me, is your appointment recent?"

Elestor's cheeks coloured slightly. "Yes, my Lady. It is my first appointment."

"Then allow me to give YOU some advice: Save your opinions for your King. I keep my own council and I insist that you lead me to King Thingol immediately."

Elestor gave her a hard look. His eyes momentarily betrayed his indecision, then his face shuttered in a neutral mask.

"Follow me."

She hid a triumphant smile. How many young advisors had she bullied into getting her own way back in Gondolin? This young elf would have to develop a stronger backbone if he were to earn the respect of those who relied on his good judgement. But for now, his youth worked in her favour and she smugly followed him through the halls of Menegroth, past sentries and the curious looks of other elves.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Elestor led her into an immense cavern lit by great pendants that flooded the massive room in a soft rich light. All around her, waterfalls cascaded down stone steppes and into a dark river that flowed under the many bridges leading across the room and towards a great dais where the King sat.

He led Aredhel across one of these stone bridges and close to the dais where they waited patiently as the elves in front of them completed their audience with the King. Aredhel studied Thingol with curiosity.

He sat on a large stone throne softened by silken pillows and beside him sat another throne. This one was empty, although equal in size, and overlaid with yet more silk and velvet cushions.

The King's long silver hair hung loose around his shoulders, a striking contrast with his emerald brocade cloak. Around his head he wore an elaborate circlet interlaid with white moonstone and crystal. His light blue eyes were compassionate as he surveyed the elf standing in front of him, pleading for the King's understanding on some unknown matter of importance.

The King motioned for the elf to approach and whispered something in his ear. The elf's concerned face transformed into a relieved smile, and he bowed low in front of his King in gratitude. Thingol received his subject's thanks and, with a discreet nod of his head, motioned for his guard to come forward and gently escort the elf away.

Now it was Aredhel's turn. Elestor stepped forward and bowed low as the King's guards watched over the proceedings silently and carefully. "May I present Princess Aredhel Ar-Feiniel of Gondolin."

Aredhel walked forward and offered the King a curtsy that even she realized could have been lower. She raised her eyes to Thingol who regarded her grimly, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, did I not deny you access to my lands already? And yet here you are. On my lands, against my orders, and in front of me entirely unsummoned, no less."

"You may recall, King Thingol, that my small company respectfully departed your lands as requested. It is an odd fate that brings me before you now."

"Indeed, so I have heard. And this odd fate you refer to involves my foster son."

She blinked and her composure wavered for an instant. But she pulled herself together and fixed her gaze on Thingol, who himself leaned forward and cocked his head, watching her carefully.

"Lord Eol hoped that, at his request, you would grant me safe passage through Doriath and perhaps an escort to your northern march."

There was a slight commotion off to the right of the dais and both Aredhel and Thingol turned their heads as Queen Melian entered and gracefully sat down on her throne.

Aredhel's breath caught. The stories she had heard of Melian's beauty did not do the Queen justice. Her thick black braids shone like a midnight lake and her dark blue eyes glittered with ethereal wisdom. Melian's beauty was less about visual impact and more about an overwhelming sense of peaceful wonder shrouded in starlit mystery.

Thingol's face instantly softened as he gazed at his wife, and she gently touched his hand in greeting. Her startling eyes turned to Aredhel and, with a flicker of a smile on her perfect lips, she noted Aredhel's white and silver gown with a nod.

With a jolt, Aredhel understood that it had been Melian who had sent the gowns.

"And what of your relationship to my foster son?" she asked, as though she had been present for the entire audience.

The question startled Aredhel out of her thoughts, and she forced herself to focus. She opened her mouth to answer, but paused, a small smile crossed on her face. How to explain it?

"He took me in, and we became friends. Well, he said we were partners, except there was really little I could help him with, so I think he said that to make me feel more useful. In fact, I'm sure he did. He's thoughtful like that although it's very subtle. So although he would never be friends with a Noldo, that's what we, in fact, have become…" her voice trailed off.

Oh Valar, Aredhel thought, as she noted the meaningful look Melian exchanged with her husband. I'm talking too much. Be the tall quiet princess, Aredhel. Now is the time... She took a breath and carefully arranged her features in her best imitation of cool serenity.

"Are you betrothed?" asked the King directly.

Her facade dropped. Aredhel's eyes widened with indignation and she answered more defensively than she'd intended. "And how is my love life of concern to the King?"

Thingol's blue eyes bore into hers. "It is not. Except when you spend an entire season under my son's roof. Answer the question!"

She finally looked away.

"No, we are not betrothed."

"Good, I am relieved to hear it. And can you assure me that no relationship exists between you now that you have departed Eol's lands?"

Anger kindled at the base of her spine and she raised her eyes to him. "I cannot understand why you ask me these questions."

"Can you not, Princess Aredhel? I find that hard to believe of so great a lady of the Northern courts. But very well. I will enlighten you: As High King of this land, I will NOT tolerate my foster son to bond with a kinslayer. It is very simple: I will provide you with an escort all the way to Gondolin, if you wish, and all you must do is promise never to return to Doriath and never to see my foster son again."

She gasped. "I will make no such promise!"

The King blinked and his eyes darkened. Beside him his wife watched silently, a tiny smile on her lips. Thingol rose and stepped towards Aredhel, towering over her. Aredhel straightened her spine and stood rooted to the spot, not giving Thingol an inch.

"I will not have my foster son in a love bond with a murderess."

"I am no murderess, and I will not be beholden to the preferences of King who does not command me. I will do as Eol asks, not his foster father."

Amusement flickered in Thingol's face. He tilted his head back and studied her. "I am feeling kindly towards you, daughter of the kinslayers. I will give you a choice. You can leave Doriath and promise never to return - to any of its reaches - or languish in my dungeons for the rest of your long life. Think carefully on what you want, for it makes no difference to me."

He looked at the guard. "Return her to her chambers and, this time, lock the door and post a sentry. She has 24 hours to make up her mind." His eyes returned to Aredhel. "You are dismissed."

* * *

 

The guard closed the door behind him and she heard the click as he engaged the lock. Finally alone, she whirled around and looked for the first thing she could find, a crystal vase, and flung it at the hearth. It exploded with a satisfying crash.

"How DARE he?" she yelled at the air. "Stubborn, arrogant, difficult, SINDA!"

She paced the room. "Not see Eol again… who is HE to say what I may or may not do with Eol? As though HE were there this past winter. As though HE were a shareholder in MY relationship. He is not MY King and he does not command MY heart."

She walked over to a tapestry depicting the Sindarin King in the midst of a hunt, and placed her hand over the King's face, hiding it from view. Then she ran her hand across the soft silk embroidery over the other soldiers until her fingers rested on a slender elf with long black hair riding in the background of the tableau.

Eol was HER friend, HER partner. Eol was HERS and she was not about to give him up because of an arrogant, obnoxious, haughty… she paused as a single word sank in: Hers. It flooded her senses and she felt the blood leave her face with rapid realization. Eol was hers, and she was not about to give him up.

She suddenly rushed the door. "Guard!" she cried. "Open the door!"

She waited, but there was no sound from the other side. She pounded the heavy wood with her fists. Damn guard! She knew he was there but likely under strict orders not to pay her attention.

She exhaled and returned to her bed. She sat down and pulled herself together with a deep, stabilizing breath.

She had been travelling for six days to Menegroth plus the two she had been waiting in this chamber, nay, jail cell. It would take Eol at least 20 days of travel to reach the dwarves at Belegost. If Thingol's guard escorted her to the northern march, she could ride east – it would be about 5 weeks to reach Belegost if she travelled quickly.

But then, the only way she could depart was by giving Thingol her word not to return, and breaking such trust was a serious thing… What if she could get a message to Iaron to send for Eol? Surely, on learning that she had been detained by Thingol, he would come for her...

Her eyes turned again to the dark figure in the tapestry riding behind the King. Even if she could get a message to him, what guarantee did she have that he still wanted her?

She had wounded him deeply. She knew that. She had thought it was for the best, but now she realized she had acted a coward. Afraid of her own attachment to him. Of her desire to stay in one place and surrender to any one person. But he was not 'any one person', he was Eol. HER Eol. Surely he would forgive her?

What a fool she'd been. For all her wanting to leave Eol's forest enclave, now she wanted nothing more than to return and make him understand that she finally understood how much she loved him. But how? Her mind worked through scenario after scenario, but in the end, there was only one thing she could do: In 24 hours,she would throw herself on the King's mercy. Whatever he asked, she would do it. She would do anything for a second chance with Eol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY Aredhel! (Took you long enough) Pity you didn't figure it out a week earlier though. Between our little community of Silmarillion lovers, I'm surprised that Thingol's acting like such a...well, you know.
> 
> And I know you're thinking: "QBS, you wrote him that way!" and yes, you're right, but sometimes these characters really do what they want and I have little to no control over them.
> 
> Finally, it's only now that I realize that, back in chapter 7, Eol didn't give Aredhel a going away present. I wonder why not? (And the gowns don't count because his mum sent those.) If we were to rethink that section, what would you have Eol give her? Perhaps he can give it to her later! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave a comment!
> 
> -QBS


	9. Help

Living so far beneath the earth's surface was peaceful, but it was hard to keep track of time. At least Aredhel was not ill-treated. Helpers brought her food and wine, hot water with which to bathe and fresh clothes.

Every time the door opened, she anxiously looked beyond the sentry to see if anyone was near. "Please," she asked the guard. "I must get a message to Iaron. Please, will you send for him?"

"I'm sorry, my Lady, the King has commanded your isolation until he calls for you."

Aredhel cursed in frustration as she grudgingly cleaned up the crystal shards of the shattered vase strewn around the fireplace. Every hour that passed, Eol travelled away from her, away from her chance to make things right between them.

She slept for a few hours and paced her room for another few. She had run Eol's proposal through her head a hundred times, each time coming up with witty ways she could have responded, and after each scenario, her heart sank for not having embraced him fully.

She berated herself for every missed opportunity, every unreturned sentiment and every time she let him walk away from her without going after him.

Finally, she sat on her bed, fully dressed in what she now referred to as her white 'Melian gown', and waited for the King to send for her. When she heard the knock on the door, she calmly picked up a heavy stone ornament and hid it behind her back. With a deep breath, she opened the door to one of the King's guards.

"My Lady, I am to bring you to our Lord King."

She peered beyond him and noted with relief that the regular sentry had disappeared.

"To _your_ Lord King," she replied.

"If you will follow me please."

With a curt nod, he turned his back to lead the way. She raised the stone ornament and brought it down, hard, on the back of his head. He crumpled, and she quickly reached under his arms to soften his fall onto the hard stone floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she dragged him back into her room. She checked his pulse; it was strong. Then looked at the unconscious guard with sympathy. "You're going to have a splitting headache when you wake up…"

Not wasting another moment, she rose and darted into the hallway, closing the door behind her. It made a loud click as the lock engaged and she exhaled. At least there was only one direction she could go in, although nowhere to hide should anyone see her.

All she had to do was find an exit, retrieve her horse and navigate her way back to the Dwarf Road so she could return to Eol. Oh Valar, she sighed. It was a ludicrous idea. Practically impossible.

But she couldn't get back into her room now if she wanted to.

She thought of Eol. She pictured his face the first time she saw him laugh - really laugh - in the bothy the day the snows came, and she felt her courage rise. Lesser elves had achieved greater victories. She could do this.

She set out for the intersection where she'd met the guards the day before and took the opposite hallway. Around her, the passage widened into a small cavern and the floor narrowed into a stone walkway traversing a gentle waterfall that cascaded down one side.

She didn't have time to admire the beauty of the flowing green waters or the glowing pink stalactites that hung from the cavern's ceiling. Instead she quickly followed the path around a corner where it again entered a stone cave. This passage had curtained alcoves carved into one side, which was a good thing, as she heard voices up ahead.

She darted into the nearest alcove, silently slipping behind the fall of a heavy green curtain. She pressed herself against the wall and held her breath as the voices neared her.

"…the entire cold season. They say it's a love bond, but the King will never permit it."

"Indeed he will not. A Noldo with a Sinda? Not since Lord Celeborn has it happened."

"What charms would a Noldo elleth hold compared to a Sinda elleth? I saw her at the dais yesterday, and while she's certainly pleasing to the eye, I wouldn't say that she's…"

The voices faded out of earshot as the elves passed, and Aredhel closed her eyes and exhaled. She carefully peeked out of the alcove, and, finding the hall empty, continued on her way. She made for a steep staircase up ahead and, gathering her skirts, climbed it two stairs at a time.

Every few metres up, the stairs debouched onto a small landing with wooden doors on each side. Wreathes of heather and thyme hung on each door, and Aredhel realized she was in the domestic area where the elves of Menegroth slept.

It was sheer luck that she'd not yet been spotted, and she realized she was tempting fate by lingering. She hurried upwards till the staircase evened out into a large carpeted room with many sofas and circles of chairs. Massive unlit hearths lined each wall. She recognized it as a common area for the elves to gather, perhaps hold meetings and parties.

A flash of silver hair caught her eye. Over in the corner, an ellon quietly dusted the bookshelves, humming to himself. His back was to her and he had not noticed her.

Aredhel held her breath and softly padded behind him to a small door opposite the room. Thankfully, it was unlocked and the elf did not turn around. She slipped through and softly closed the door behind her, cringing at the loud click as the hinge engaged. Damn.

She rushed up the hall and looked back only once, just in time to see the wide eyes of the elf starting at her through the open door. "Stop!" he called. "Guards!"

She heard a horn sound in the hallway, answered by other horns in other directions. She understood this system of alert – they employed a similar one at Gondolin. Any minute now, she would be tackled by numerous guards. Aredhel ran.

Ahead of her she spied a series of doors sporting pleasantly welcoming wreathes. Thinking only to find a place to hide, she gently opened the first door and spied an entire family of no less than seven elves gathered around a delicately carved table for the morning meal.

She closed the door and made for the next one. This door was also unlocked, and when she peeked in, the room was dark. She saw no one. She quietly slipped inside and closed the door behind her with a sigh of relief.

Menegroth's living quarters were larger than she had expected. The cooling embers of a large hearth cast a slight glow on oversized chairs and furniture. Even in the dim light, she could see that the walls were luminously painted with large birch and oak trees.

Suddenly the room brightened, and an elf emerged from a dark recess and began to light the braziers. She tip toed into the darkest corner of the room and held her breath.

"No need to hide in the shadows, you are quite safe."

She gasped in surprise and tentatively stepped into the soft light. In front of her stood a tall elf with long silver hair, dressed in a silver blue cloak. He smiled at her kindly.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

He chuckled as he walked over to the hearth and began to rekindle the fire. "There is not an elf in all of Doriath who doesn't know who you are, Princess Aredhel, Daughter of Fingolfin and Sister of Turgon. Your arrival has caused quite a stir."

Satisfied with the growing flames in the hearth, he reached up to light the chandelier that hung in the middle of the room, then he looked around the brightly lit space with a smile. "Ah, that's better. The only light better than firelight is starlight. There is not Sinda in all of Arda who doesn't love to wander in the starlight. Is it the same with the Noldor? No, I suppose not; the Noldor still dream of the light of the Two Trees…"

Her eyes darted from the elf to the door. The silver elf followed her gaze.

"You could leave, but having set off the horns, I'd recommend you remain here for a while and together we shall find a way to get you to your horse."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you know who I am, why would you help me?"

He smiled. "Forgive my manners, Princess, for it seems I did not introduce myself. I am Galadhon, Son of Elmo." He swept his hand away from heart and bowed his head. "Mae govannen."

Aredhel gasped. "The King's nephew, and the father of Celeborn and father-in-law to my cousin Galadriel! My father used to speak of you."

His eyes twinkled. "Indeed. He is a brave King and a good friend. Please take a seat at the hearth, Aredhel. You are safe here – the guards would not dare search my quarters. If you will excuse me for a few moments, my wife will be awakening and I must inform her that you have come to hide with us." He threw her another smile and left the room.

Aredhel stood by hearth and blessed her cousin Galadriel over and over. Three brothers: Elu Thingol, Olwe and Elmo. What were the chances that she would find herself amongst the kin of the one brother who loved her father? The one brother who was kin to her kin? The Valar were on her side.

Galadhon returned to the room with a dark headed elleth following behind. She wore a turquoise blue gown with bright yellow accents, and she carried a long grey cloak and hunting attire in her arms.

"Princess Aredhel, may I present to you my wife, the Lady Lilieth."

Lilieth offered a quick curtsy and Aredhel bobbed her own head and offered a warm smile.

"We will need to change your clothes and arrange your hair, Princess, if you are to escape," said Lilieth. Her soft blue eyes and gentle hands fluttered as she spoke, and Aredhel thought she looked more like a delicate colourful bird than an elf, yet her voice was steady and strong.

Soft though she appeared, Lady Lilieth took control of the situation with military precision, gently issuing orders with absolute expectation that they would be followed.

"My love," she turned to her husband. "Seek your uncle. He will suspect less if you are with him. When you do return, bring food enough for a month of travel. Melian keeps a store of lembas bread in the east kitchens."

Galadhon grinned at his wife and bowed. "As you will it, so it shall be."

To Aredhel he said: "You are in the hands of a capable captain now, my Lady." He winked at her, then started for the door.

"Master Galadhon,"

He paused and turned to her, eyebrows raised.

"Please find Iaron. He is a friend and I'm sure he will help."

Galadhon nodded and left.

Aredhel turned around to face Lilieth, who stood holding the clothes and smiling at her. "How long will the guards search?" Aredhel asked.

Lilieth shrugged. "A few hours at least. Thingol is going to be so angry." She laughed as she laid the clothes across the back of a chair. "These are very plain, but they are warm –good travelling clothes. If you keep the hood up and your head down, nobody should notice you are not the ellon you will claim to be. You can ride my grey mare."

Aredhel's attention jumped from the clothes and over to Lilieth's face. She frowned. "But my gelding?"

"I'm sorry, Princess. He will draw attention. Even getting him out of the stables will draw attention. Let my husband's uncle continue to think you are here, long after you've left. Get a head start. We will return your horse to Nan Elmoth in time."

Aredhel ran her hand over the heavy folds of the travel cloak and hunting attire.

"Why are you doing this for me? You don't even know me."

Lilieth smiled. "My husband and I are so fond of Eol. He is in love with you and you are clearly in love with him."

Aredhel inhaled sharply. "Why do you say that?"

"He would never have let you stay so long if he wasn't in love with you. Why do you think Thingol questioned you so? And you, my dear, stood before a King and chose the right to see Eol again over your freedom. All of Menegroth is talking about it. You earned the respect of many a Sinda yesterday. They feel it's a good match."

Aredhel stared at her in wonder. "Do you think I should go to the King?"

Lilieth shook her head vehemently. "Oh goodness no. You need to depart Menegroth as soon as possible and never, ever, return."

Lilieth fell silent as she studied Aredhel, her eyes measuring the elleth's face, hair and figure. Aredhel could practically see her sharp mind planning and calculating, and she stood awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt the other elleth's thought process. Finally, Lilieth nodded.

"Al right," she said. "Come with me. We must see to your hair first. Have you ever considered what it would feel like to be a silver haired ellon?"

Aredhel shook her head.

"Well, you're about to find out."

It was not an easy process, nor a short one, and the Princess' eyes stung with the scent of the harsh dye.

But it was effective, thought Aredhel, as she stood in front of the mirror, gazing at herself in wonder and combing the tangles out of her newly silver tresses. "It doesn't even look like me."

Lilieth looked at Aredhel's reflection in the mirror. "No indeed, and thank goodness for that. You are sallow without the warmth from your chestnut hair to light your face. But what does a young ellon care if silver is not his colour?" Her eyes twinkled and, standing behind Aredhel, Lilieth began to plait the princess' hair into traditional hunting braids.

Aredhel sighed inwardly. Well, her hair might change back in time, and if not, if would always grow out. Her eyes dipped down to her chest. Luckily she was narrow hipped, but her breasts… "We will have to wrap them," she said.

"I thought of that already and have bandages we can use."

A few hours later, in place of Aredhel, stood a young and unremarkable looking ellon. He was slight of frame and wore common hunting attire. His silver hair was a tad dull. Anyone would think he spent too much time in the sun chasing deer across Doriath's wide plains to the north. Only his blue eyes shone with the brilliance of Valinor. Aredhel hid them with the hood of the long grey cloak.

"I look terrible."

"You look perfect."

The two elleths grinned at one another. "How can I ever thank you, Lilieth?"

Lilieth's bird-like hands fluttered to her throat in modest delight. "It is we who should thank you for giving us such an adventure!" Then she reached out and took Aredhel's hand, holding it tightly. "Be true to him, Princess. For no one deserves it more."

* * *

Three hours later, Aredhel mounted Lilieth's grey mare.

"She is no hunting horse, it is true, but she is canny and loyal and will see you through," said Lilieth, fondly patting the old mare's nose.

"My Lady, I spoke with Iaron," said Galadhon, who stood beside his wife. "He dispatched a message to Eol days ago. It is possible our Dark Elf now travels along the Dwarf Road to Menegroth to fetch you. If you do not meet him, wait for him at Nan Elmoth. We will tell him where you have gone."

Aredhel did not reach for them, for already it was odd that so noble a couple would accompany a young hunter to the stables and see him off, but her eyes shone with gratitude.

"I will never forget what you have done for me today. I thank you." She swept her hand away from her heart and bowed in perfect imitation of courtly manners for an ellon.

She checked that the packs of food and blankets that Lilieth had generously packed for her were secure, then mounted the mare. With a last smile at the King's nephew and his wife, she pulled the hood over her eyes and slowly turned the horse in the direction of the sentries that guarded the entrance to Menegroth.

There was a line to leave the inner palace as sentries were stopping elves for questioning. They are not looking for a young silver haired hunter, she reminded herself. They are looking for a proud dark haired princess. Courage, Aredhel, courage.

She waited astride her horse, intentionally calming her breath so that the horse would not pick up on her nervous anxiety, nor would anyone else around her notice her discomfort. Finally one of the guards approached and she dismounted.

"And you are?"

"Nadhordir."

"Of which house?"

"The House of…" her mind worked furiously, a common occupation, nothing too grand… "Thavron."

The sentry narrowed his gaze.

"The carver," she added.

There was a long silence while the sentry studied her. He leaned past her to open one of her packs and peer inside. "Our Queen's lembas bread? Since when does a hunter carry our Queen's own lembas?"

His stepped close to her and his eyes focused on her mouth. She realized she was biting her bottom lip and immediately released it.

"Do not move," he commanded. He looked around him then locked eyes with another sentry and raised his hand, requesting his presence.

"This young hunter says he is of the House of Thavron," he explained to the other guard.

Aredhel kept her eyes to the ground but noted the superior cut of the second elf's clothing and boots. He must be their captain.

She could feel his hard eyes studying her, taking in every inch of her appearance. She willed herself to stand still, to keep her breathing even.

"I have not heard of your father. From which part of Doriath do you come?" said the captain.

"We reside near the western march, my Lord, and are rarely in Menegroth."

"And what brings you here now?"

"The weather has broken enough to hunt game in the east for their thick winter pelts.

"Exactly where are you going to hunt?"

"The plains."

"The plains?"

She nodded.

"But do not these animals that you hunt remain in the forest and shy away from the openness of the barren plains this time of year?"

"errr...yes. Except when they venture out to...find...food..."

The captain stepped closer to her, his headed cocked to the side and his eyes narrowed as if trying to work out a puzzle. He suddenly turned to look at his subordinate.

"See to the other travellers."

The younger guard nodded his assent and smartly turned on his heel to do as he was commanded. The captain's attention returned to the young hunter.

"Lower your hood, master Nadhordir. I would see your face."

She slowly raised her hands and lowered the hood, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Look at me."

Filled with apprehension, she raised her eyes to his, and she heard him quietly gasp when he recognized her. She briefly closed her eyes in defeat. But there was naught to be done. She took a deep breath and lifted her chin defiantly, looking him squarely in the eye. Ready to meet her punishment.

The corner of his mouth twitched, and he nodded. "Very well, young master Nadhordir, you may depart to hunt your winter pelts in the east, although I wonder at your choice of horse. She looks more ready to nap than to hunt. Be on your way."

She blinked in surprise and her mouth fell open. But she neither hesitated nor questioned her good luck. She nodded quickly and remounted the horse.

Looking up at her, the captain offered a discreet smile. "Iaron sends his regards," he said quietly, then he slapped the horse's rump and sent them on their way through the gates of Menegroth and towards the Dwarf Road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww - I love Iaron! Who knew, after he gave Aredhel a hard time at the dinner table, that he'd turn out to be such a softie?
> 
> But you know, these elves are all romantics. Except Thingol. He's a realist. No wonder he's survived so long.
> 
> What did you think of Galadriel's father in law? I wanted to show that not every Sinda hated every Noldo. Of course there were old friendships and alliances between the two sides. And really, who wouldn't want to help an elf in Aredhel's situation?
> 
> I'm still writing by the seat of my pants, you guys, so if you have any ideas about how our two elves reunite, speak up! I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you in chapter 10!
> 
> -QBS


	10. Lightning

Aredhel played it safe. She kept off the main road the first day and most of the next. She saw a single group of guards about six hours after leaving the palace, but she no longer matched the description of the elleth for whom they searched, and they let her pass.

Her progress was slow as she spent most of the time leading her mare through the forest outside of Menegroth. The downward slope was steep, and the spring melt made the ground slippery for both her and the horse.

The trees around Menegroth were not as tall as the trees of Nan Elmoth, and the bright sunshine shone freely through their naked limbs.

Aredhel looked up to see tall monuments of grey and white cloud moving slowly across the sky. They reminded her of the high white walls of Gondolin, and for a moment she pictured the main entrance to her brother's inner palace with its tall arched doorway. It was watched over by statuesque guards - not so different from those who guarded Menegroth. In Gondolin, they were chosen as much for appearance as for strength, and their bright gold mail shone impressively in the ever-present sunshine.

Her people appreciated overt displays of wealth. Of course her brother would say that the Noldor simply appreciated beauty. Yet her time with the understated Sindar has taught her to appreciate a more natural approach to things.

"The Noldor build great monuments to the Valar, but if you really want to honour our Creators, spend time in the monuments they built for us," Eol had said to her once, as they walked through a copse of majestic oaks.

She looked forward to returning to Eol's cozy stone house. While she was giving up certain luxuries, she was gaining so much more; a partner, a lover, a family.

She pictured the two massive hearths and the pretty tapestries of the Great Room and wanted desperately to be home under its warm wooden beams. Home. The word filled her heart with pleasure.

The corner of her cloak caught on a sharp branch and she tugged it free. She was grateful to Galadhon and Lilieth for the ellon hunting clothes. Freed from the confines of a gown, she could climb down rocks and scree more freely, and the thick material warmed her against the cool spring wind.

She glanced down at her boots, now covered mid-calf with mud, and couldn't imagine how much worse it would have been wearing her favourite white grown.

Her mind wandered to the possibility of her passing Eol unknowingly. The trees affording so little cover this time of year, that she had no choice but to walk far from the road. The downside was that she was often out of sight.

It was a balance: Stay close enough to the road to hear other travellers, but far enough to stay safely out of view, yet still close enough that she could quickly make herself visible if it was Eol.

She kept her ears attuned to the sound of hooves, and, more than once, rushed to the road, taking cover as she watched a party of mounted elves pass by on their way to Menegroth. But Eol was not amongst them. Each time she reassured herself that it was just a matter of time before he crossed her path.

At night she slept under the stars. On the first night, against a rock face that protected her from the wind and rain. Still so close to Menegroth, she had not dared light a fire.

But on the second night she felt the discomfort of the cold and lit a small campfire to alleviate the chill of her damp clothes.

She noticed that the smoke of the fire did not rise sharply; a sign of rain. She hoped it would hold off for the night as she had not built a shelter and was far too exhausted to start building one now.

She burrowed into her warm blankets with a sigh. She was tired and hungry, but at least her newfound clarity had brought her peace and a sense of purpose. Although she did not sleep comfortably, she did sleep long and dreamlessly.

Early on day three, she awoke to the sound of rolling thunder. She hurriedly packed away her bedding and made sure her packs were water tight. She pulled the hood of her heavy cloak over her face and secured it around her waist with her tunic belt.

She exhaled through her nose. Progress had already been slow, and the last thing she needed was a storm to hamper her further.

On the upside, the road would be nearly empty for few would travel during a spring storm. Only those that needed to, like her. She made up her mind: She would continue on for as along she could and then seek shelter if she needed it.

With a determined step, she led her horse out to the main road and turned east.

The rain had not yet begun although the sky was an ever-deepening grey and the air was heavy with ionization. In front of her, she saw an endless horizon of brown trees, punctuated by an occasional trail of campfire smoke where other travellers were taking refuge.

Steadily the clouds thickened, and she felt the first drops of rain. Dense and heavy, they fell with a splash. She heard another rumble of thunder and raised her head. The landscape in front of her was disappearing as the clouds lowered.

"It's fine," she said aloud, fighting a prickle of anxiety. "As long as there's no lightning and I keep to the road, I can travel safely in the rain."

A sudden bolt of lightning lit the sky followed by a sharp crack of thunder. Her horse sidestepped nervously and lifted its head.

"Dammit." With a sigh, she led her horse back into the trees to seek shelter.

She followed what looked to be a small path leading away from the road. The rain was falling more heavily and she regretted her decision not to find a shelter from the beginning.

It only took a minute or two before the wind intensified and small branches whipped dangerously around her face. The rain began to fall in blinding sheets. Within moments she was drenched, but she lowered her head and continued on, relying less on vision – for she couldn't see a thing – and more on instinct.

She remembered Eol's story about the ellon in Nan Elmoth who had almost died after injuring himself in a fall during a spring storm. If she were injured in a fall, there would be nobody to find her. She would most certainly die of exposure or starvation.

Her mare twitched nervously with each peal of thunder and Aredhel pulled down on the reins, doing her best to keep the horse's head low and relaxed.

She realized she had placed herself in a dangerous situation. The four feet she could see around her afforded her no shelter. She needed a cave, a rock or a rotting tree trunk – anything that would provide protection from the wind and against which she could build a shelter from the rain. Her eyes focused on a grey outline in the distance. Perhaps a large granite boulder?

She set out to investigate when the forest lit up with a blinding flash, and the tree in front of her split in two and burst into flame. She froze.

For a moment, the charged air around her glowed and she felt her hair stand on end and her skin tingle. Behind her, the horse reared on its back legs, and Aredhel was thrown off balance. She fell onto the ground and beneath the horses' airborne front hooves with a crash that knocked the wind from her.

Suddenly a dark figure dove into her and, wrapping an arm around her torso, rolled her out from under the horse a moment before the horse's hooves crashed back to the ground.

She laid in the mud for a moment, catching her breath, before she remembered the horse and scrambled to her feet.

Through the rain she could see the other elf grabbing the reins and forcing the mare's head down over and over again until finally the horse relented.

The forest shook with the violence of the storm, and beside her, another tree exploded into flame. She could smell the lightning in the air around them. She leaped forward and grabbed the stranger's arm.

"We must find shelter!" she screamed to him over the roar of the storm.

She thought she saw him nod, but it was almost impossible to see and it was only by virtue of his dark travel cloak that she could see him at all.

The elf began to lead the horse further along the path (although Aredhel was not even sure it was a path anymore) and she followed a short distance behind them, blindly trusting that this elf would deliver her from this storm, and praying she could convince him not to deliver her to King Thingol's dungeons.

Her ribs ached from where he'd grabbed her, and she felt slightly sick from abating adrenaline caused by the nearby lighting strikes.

She kept her head down, trying to shield herself from the unrelenting rain, and didn't see the cave entrance until they were upon it.

Tied close to the entrance, two frightened horses huddled together, one black and one white, and the stranger tied Aredhel's mare beside them, before heading inside the narrow entrance to the cave. Aradhel followed him without hesitation.

The inside of the cave was black but heavenly dry. Around them, the wind howled as it blew through the shadowy passages – a ghostly sound that made the tiny hairs on her neck stand up – but with a shake her head, she put her fear away. She was safe from the storm and that was what mattered most.

Ahead of her, the other elf lit a match and the small cavern was instantly illuminated by the soft warm glow of a glass lantern. He placed the light on a small rock shelf and turned to face her. He lowered his hood, revealing silver grey eyes, a sharp nose and a generous mouth framed with shining black hair.

"Eol!"

She rushed forward and, in a flash, she found herself at the point of his black sword. She stilled.

"Not so fast, young ellon. First you will tell me who you are and where you are going."

She meant to answer him, was about to explain, but the words died in her mouth. Even though she stood at the mercy of his sword, even though he clearly did not know her, a wave of relief washed over her and she began to cry.

His eyes narrowed as he stared down at her. He lowered the sword but an inch in confusion.

She slowly lowered her hood. Her dull silver hair hung limp over her small shoulders, but she smiled up at him, tears streaming down her face.

His sword fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Aredhel?"

At the sound of his voice, her tears began to resemble something akin to joy, and she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Eol!" She closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into her so she could kiss his neck and face.

At first he hesitated, his body stiff, but after a few shocked moments, he relented, and his arms surrounded her in an embrace that grew tighter as the reality of their reunion swept over him.

"Aredhel, meleth nin," he murmured into her hair. "I thought you were in Menegroth, how is it you are here, in this storm?" He closed his eyes and smiled as he received her kisses.

She leaned back to look at him. She could feel his heart beating through his clothes and watched the lump in his throat move as he swallowed his emotion. Her fingers rose to touch the vulnerable skin of his neck and she rose on her toes and planted a kiss there.

The faint aroma of the horses and pine needles lingered on his cloak and mingled with his familiar cedar scent.

"They wanted me to take an oath never to return to Doriath, but I refused. I could not promise never to see you again."

He looked down at her, his smile widening. "So I heard," he replied. He curved his hands around her cheeks, gently wiping her tears with his thumbs, and looked at her in admiration. Then he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Aredhel," he whispered. "What on earth happened to your hair?"

She pulled away and began to laugh sheepishly. "You would never believe it."

He gently released her from his arms and spread his heavy cloak on the cavern floor. She spread her own overtop of it to give them extra padding and was suddenly aware of the strange intimacy of the act. She paused, and bowed her head to hide a secret smile.

He lowered himself down the cloaks and smiled coyly up at her to join him. "Try me."

The slight eyebrow raise at the end of his double entendre undid her. Oh Valar.

She sat on her knees in front of him and self-consciously touched her ruined hair. He reached out and clasped her hand between his own.

She took a breath and offered a pretty shrug. "I did it to escape. It was the only way to remain in Doriath, but not in Thingol's dungeons."

"You _escaped_?"

She looked at him sitting cross legged in front of her and noticed how he leaned forward and his mouth fell open as he listened. The feel of his hands around hers warmed her entire body.

She tamped down the urge to surge forward and embrace him, to tangle her fingers in the softness of his hair, a softness so at odds with the hard contours of his lean body. She had to take a deep breath before continuing.

"I had help….no, I can't tell you who," she said, in response to his raised eyebrows. "But they dressed me like this and turned my hair…whatever colour this is…so that I wouldn't be recognized. Except I _was_ recognized. I thought all was lost, but Iaron had talked to one of the guards – the Captain I think - and he let me go so I could find you. My…helpers…said you were on your way to Menegroth, thus I have been searching for you along this road for three days."

He looked at her for a long while, then he shook his head and smiled.

"I never left for Nogrod," he said. "When it came time to depart, I found that I couldn't leave you behind. Nor could I stay in Nan Elmoth without you. I decided to go to Menegroth to find you before you travelled north. Give it one last shot.

"The day after I left, I received Iaron's message that you were being held. And the next day another message that you had refused the King's offer. I rode day and night until this very morning, when I found myself waylaid by the storm. I knew of this cave from my days as an elfling – we used to camp here, and I was tying my horses when I had a vision of Queen Melian. She urged me back into the forest. I cannot say why, but I felt compelled to obey."

"Yet again, you saved my life."

"Danger follows you almost as closely as I do."

"But you are faster."

The wind howled through the passages of the cave and they fell silent. The soft light from the lantern flickered on the black walls.

He reached out and touched a strand of muted silver hair, a wistful look on his face. "You did this for me?"

She nodded.

He inhaled and unconsciously bit his lip. His eyes dipped to the grey cloak beneath them, then returned to her face, hopeful. "Does this mean you wish to return to Nan Elmoth?"

"Yes, Eol, if you'll still have me, that is..."

He closed his eyes, and an odd look crossed his face that she couldn't read.

She leaned forward. "Eol, are you alright?"

He opened his eyes to her, and she saw they were dark with uncontained desire. He lips curved up in a smouldering smile. "I love it when you say my name…"

Something within her shifted. She felt a crack in the foundation of her defenses. This was it – her surrender point. No more games, no more hesitations, no more excuses. Eol was playing for keeps, and finally, so was she.

She leaned over and pressed her lips against him. She opened her mouth to him, inviting him to taste her and he responded by sliding his tongue against hers. Aredhel couldn't help but moan as he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth.

He wrapped his arms around her back, clutching her to him, then eased her back onto the cloaks, lowering himself over her.

Her skin burned where it touched Eol's and he answered with a rising fire of need as he kissed her neck and ran his hand under her tunic. She moaned as his fingers brushed her nipple, and Eol paused.

"Is this real Aredhel? Can you really love me?" he asked, breathless.

She responded with a gentle laugh. "I love you, Eol. It is real."

His breath hitched and he brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"You will be my wife?"

Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip. "Yes," she whispered.

His face filled with joy and he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I promise, I will make you so happy…" He wrapped her in a joyful hug.

His next kiss was deeper, more heartfelt, and just one of many as they spent their first night together, wrapped in each other's arms, exploring each other's bodies, and keeping out the storm's cold.

* * *

A thin ray of light tumbled in through the narrow entrance of the cave and illuminated the rocky floor.

Aredhel opened one eye and, for a moment, she wondered where she was until Eol's breath on the back of her neck brought back the events of the day before.

They had waited out the storm in the cave. Making love one moment, sharing stories the next.

But to relieve himself, he had not left her side, indeed he could not resist touching her. Many a story was interrupted with kisses and many more were abandoned all together as pleasure overtook the two elves. By nightfall, the rain had relented to a calm but steady rhythm, and exhausted, the two elves slept peacefully entwined.

She slowly eased herself up, careful not to wake Eol. As she maneuvered around him, he sighed sleepily and turned to lay on his back, one arm thrown behind his head.

Aredhel knelt to look at him closely. Mercy. His chin was more pointed than square and she shivered at the thought of his teeth grazing the back of her shoulder as he made love to her the night before.

His mouth was full and wide with cupid bow lips that were slightly open as he slept, and she could see now that his second tooth was just a little turned in. She smiled. Not so perfect after all. Her eyes swept over his high cheekbones and the thick black eyebrows that gave his face such character.

Looking at him now, as he slept like this, she was overcome with a sense of desire mingled with deja vu. This was where she was meant to be.

She leaned over, and, very softly, touched her lips to his. She ran the tip of her tongue across his upper lip and touched her hand to his cheek as he stirred.

He was musky with sleep, but as she pulled away, his hand reached around the back of her head and he drew her back in to him. As their lips met again, his warm fingers traced the curve of her spine, her hips and finally wrapped around her arms, keeping her pinned to him. She let out a small moan as his lips moved down her neck.

As her body melted into his, she became aware that Eol was wide awake in every way. She pulled back, her lips and cheeks flushed with his kiss.

"Don't go," he murmured. "You taste good." Suddenly her stomach growled and Eol laughed.

Embarrassed, she stood up quickly and smoothed her hair.

"Are you alright?"

She turned back to look at him and smiled. "Everything hurts."

He gave her a sexy smirk. "You don't look too upset about it," he said as he laid back, his arms behind his head.

"You look like the cat who ate all the cream."

He regarded her through heavily lidded eyes. "Then come back here, because I'm hungry again."

The temptation to snuggle back under the cloak with him was strong, but so was the need to relieve herself and fetch some water to drink. The more sensible option won and, with a grin, she headed outside.

By the time she returned to the cave, Eol was already outside, preparing food over an open fire.

She gratefully accepted a steaming mug of rose tea and turned to pat her mare who snickered in greeting. "Made it through the storm, old girl?" She rubbed the horse's nose fondly. Then she crouched by the fire to warm her hands and watch Eol work.

The last of the grey clouds had departed before the dawn and the sky was a clean and vibrant blue. The storm had washed away the final remnants of winter and the forest was left fresh and damp. Birds chattered and happily chased each other from limb to limb while overhead she spotted a hawk hunting for its breakfast.

"Four days to Nan Elmoth?" she asked.

"More or less, if the weather holds."

"And Glineth and Callon?"

"They are well. That reminds me, I have something for you."

He began to rifle through one of his packs. She rose with interest and peered over his shoulder. He turned and handed her a familiar looking leather bound book.

1000 Best Horse Names.

She began to laugh. "Was this Glineth's idea?"

He shot her a fake wounded look. "It was my idea," but the twitch in his lips gave him away. "And Glineth's."

She chuckled. "Well, I don't care. Anything that makes me think of Nan Elmoth is a happy present!"

Suddenly his eyes grew wary. "Aredhel," he said quietly. "Come stand behind me, near the horses."

He knelt down by the fire. To anyone looking in from the outside, it looked as though he were focused on breakfast, but as he worked, he discreetly unsheathed a dagger that lay in his kit behind him.

"Nadhordir," he said loudly. "Go in the cave and bring me my black bag. It has spices I wish to use."

She nodded and headed inside the cave. There, beside the black bag, was his sword. She concealed it behind the bag and carried both out to him.

"Hanon le," he said, dismissing her with a nod as his eyes scanned the forest. "Go back inside," he whispered. She was a few steps from the cave when a group of elven guards entered the clearing.

They fanned out around them, and Aredhel's heart sank when she spied the same Captain who had let her go. Now he has come to fetch me, she thought, as her eyes met his. It was too late to hide.

To her surprise, Eol's face broke out into a grin and he rushed forward to clasp the warrior's wrist in greeting. "Mae Govannen, Beleg."

Beleg smiled back. "Mae govannen, mellon nin. It is good to see you safe after such a storm."

Beleg's eyes looked beyond Eol to Aredhel and she thought she saw a flash of relief cross his face. She carefully schooled her features to appear neutral.

He led Eol towards Aredhel and out of earshot of the other elves, who stood silently, awaiting directions from their captain.

"I worried for you both," he said in a low voice. "The storm blew down many an ancient tree and even the upper chambers of Menegroth shook. It gladdens my heart to see you both safe."

Aredhel said nothing although her lips curved in the barest flicker of a smile. She kept her head low and her eyes to the ground. She was no longer a Noldo Princess; rather a servant to Lord Eol, albeit one with grubby hair.

Eol looked closely at Beleg. "You must be the guard who helped her – now it makes sense. You have my gratitude."

Beleg shrugged. "You are like a brother to me, and I have to admit, she has your courage."

Aredhel's eyes met Beleg's for an instant.

Eol smiled. "That she does, Beleg. But surely you are not here just to check on us?"

"Indeed not. The King and Queen command that we escort you the rest of the way to Menegroth."

Aredhel's eyes grew wide and Eol frowned. "That is not possible."

"It has to be possible, Eol. My entire company is here. They have not requested the presence of your servant, however. He could stay with me, until you return to Nan Elmoth."

Eol's eyes flashed. "My servant will stay with me, where he belongs."

"Then your servant will be imprisoned. Let him stay with me."

Eol rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled. "We will think of something."

Beleg stepped back to join his company. "We will depart in ten minutes."


	11. Vow

The procession of elves walked along the road back to Menegroth. Beleg and Eol led the procession, followed by Aredhel in disguise. The rest of the guards kept a respectful distance from the first three.

These were not prisoners, Beleg reminded his small company, they were the King's own foster son and his servant. While Beleg had made it clear that the King wished to see his son quickly, it was also made clear that every protocol would be followed and the appearance given that Eol acquiesced of his own accord.

Aredhel's mind raced. A change of clothes and hair colour might have been enough to slip through all but sharpest of gaurds (she cut her eye at Beleg who was chatting amiably with Eol, his horse walking astride of Eol's own) but she did not humour herself that it would be enough to fool the King, battle-hardened and wise as he was. Nor his Maian wife Melian, who gave Aredhel the distinct impression that Aredhel's own thoughts were already well known to her.

The question was, did Melian support the union? While Elu Thingol had made his views sufficiently clear, she was not clear about whether she could consider the Queen a champion of her love for Eol.

She looked at the metallic braids hanging down her chest and sighed. Beauty wasn't everything, but to stand before the King and Queen looking like this…

She lifted her gaze to find Eol looking over his shoulder at her. She offered him a weak smile and he frowned. He watched her thoughtfully for a moment, then turned back to reply to something Beleg had said.

Another guard rode up to speak to Beleg and Eol fell back until his white gelding walked beside Aredhel's horse.

"You are worried."

She nodded.

"Be not so, my father is kind."

She exhaled quickly through her nose, and pressed her lips together. "Yes, he was very kind when he threatened to imprison me for the rest of my days. He is kindness in itself."

Eol frowned. "There is no need for sarcasm, I am not forgetting about what happened to you."

She sighed deeply and looked over at him. He appeared as frustrated as she felt. "I'm sorry, Eol. Forgive me, I'm nervous to face your family, especially in light of everything."

He leaned over and grabbed her hand, his head close to hers. "I am with you now and we will see the King together. I will not leave you."

He was about to raise her hand to his lips when they noticed the shocked stares of the elven guard around them. He dropped her hand, rose tall in saddle, and leveled an intimidating stare on each of them, as though challenging them to say something. Then his eyes turned back to Aredhel with an amused glint, and she bit hard into her lip to keep from laughing.

Being able to travel openly along the dwarf road made the trip faster and easier than Aredhel's escape from the elven city. What had taken her three days on her own to cover, took only a full day and night with the guard.

Beleg was nothing but friendly, and he showed Aredhel the kind of detached kindness appropriate for a master to show a favoured servant when the guards were around, and gentlemanly deference as one would show his friend's wife when it was only the three of them within earshot.

Outside of the hand incident, if the other elves detected something was amiss, they did not show it.

Aredhel enjoyed watching Beleg and Eol interact.

Eol had been friendly with Iaron, but in a professional and reserved way. While there was respect between the two, one would not mistake it for friendship.

With Beleg, however, Eol allowed himself to laugh and accepted Beleg's playful insults with a comfort and familiarity that came from growing up together. To the other elves, Eol paid no attention whatsoever. He was, after all, the King's kin, and he had no compunction against using his status to avoid unnecessary interaction with those he barely knew.

All too soon for Aredhel's liking, they passed under the shadow of the great gates of Menegroth. As the elves dismounted to lead their horses towards the stables, a messenger approached Beleg and spoke quietly. Eol stood patiently beside him.

Aredhel allowed one of the grooms to take her horse and walked over to join them, standing diffidently behind Eol, as his servant would.

Beleg nodded his thanks to the messenger, then turned to Eol.

"The King wishes for a private audience with you. He has instructed me to take you to your room to refresh yourself and to meet him in his solar in an hour. Your servant—"

"Will stay with me," Eol interrupted.

"Is also invited,' Beleg finished. "You know the way as well as I, Lord Eol."

Together the three elves entered the same inner chambers that Aredhel had wandered in her bid to escape only days before.

Ten minutes later, Aredhel sat in front of the warmly glowing hearth of Eol's richly appointed rooms holding a green silk gown in her lap.

"How did she know I'd be with you?" she asked.

Eol was removing his boots on the sofa opposite. Having finally succeeded, he heaved a sigh and laid back against the soft cushions. "She is a Maia, Aredhel, nothing escapes her. I only wonder if my foster father knows too."

"I know it's vain, but I hate to face them looking like this."

He looked up at her with a sympathetic smile, then raised his hand and beckoned for her to join him on the sofa. She closed the distance and snuggled in beside him.

"You smell like horse," she said.

"As do you."

"No Eol, I just look like one."

He chuckled. "Nonsense. In fact, you've never been more beautiful. I think I like this silver-ish hair..." He reached out and traced his finger down her cheekbone. "My dear Princess Aredhel, shall I show you the washing area?"

He began to untie the leather laces at her throat and he bent down to kiss her collarbone, then the newly exposed skin under the ties. He softly pushed her tunic down one arm and kissed her shoulder.

She closed her eyes. "Alas, Lord Eol, I find I am without a servant to help me wash."

His face rose and he kissed the top of her neck and along her jawline.

"Perhaps, I may be of assistance?"

She tilted her head back and sighed as he gently parted her knees and ran a hand up her thigh over the rough wool leggings.

"I assure you," he continued. "I will do a thorough job of it…"

His tongue brushed her bottom lip in a sensual tease that left her breathless. With a sexy grin he stood up and offered her his hand. She shook her head at his confidence, but she also shivered as she anticipated the pleasure that Eol bathing her would bring.

* * *

 

There was nothing to do but arrange her hair on top of her head, interspersed with dark coloured silk ribbons and gems. A bit ostentatious for Aredhel's taste, but beggars could not be choosers and anything was an improvement on her current situation.

Eol had surprised her by braiding her hair in elaborate designs that she had not seen since her days in Turgon's court. "You forget that a smith works more than blunt instruments in his forge," he said with amusement in his silver eyes. "In fact, I brought something else for you. I made it in the winter, before the Solstice. I was going to give it you then, but…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace of brilliant silver branches woven around moonstones and blue crystals. He gently fastened it around her neck. "You inspired me," he whispered in her ear.

She turned to look in the mirror and tears gathered on her dark lashes. She thought of all the gifts she had received from hopeful suitors over the years, and they paled in comparison to the effort and attention she knew Eol would have poured into making this necklace. She threw her arms around his neck and he laughed to receive her thanks in such a sincere manner.

"You are my elleth, my wife and, most importantly, my partner."

Aredhel bit her lip in happiness to hear him refer to their first endearment. "Do you think Thingol will allow it?"

"Do not fear the King, he cannot part us," he said, leaning in to cover her lips with his.

* * *

20 minutes later she stood awkwardly by Eol's side in the King's private solar, awaiting the royal couple of Doriath. She glanced sidelong at Eol. He stood calmly, displaying his usual erect grace, although his jaw was tense. So I'm not the only one, she thought.

As much as she tried not to let Thingol intimidate her, she could not forget that it was only by his leave that her brothers and cousins held their lands. Nor could she forget that he was one of the oldest elves in Middle Earth, sent by the Valar themselves.

The solar was smaller than Aredhel had expected. Its walls were carved with large stone beech trees and the mahogany furniture was rustic by Elven standards, carved into graceful curves that matched the fluidity of the wood's grain.

The floor was covered in a heavy green carpet that felt more like moss than silk, and the room was dim, yet warmly lit. Soft edges of light glinted off gold vases and dark copper bowls. There was a quality to the light that reminded her of twilight in the most mysterious corners of Nan Elmoth.

The memory of the forest that would soon be her home filled her with comfort and confidence; surely a room inspired by so much love could only inspire love in its occupants.

She offered Eol a hopeful smile that he returned. Then she edged nearer to him and took his hand, and this is how the King and Queen found them.

"Father."

Thingol opened his arms to receive his son. The King's normally sharp features were soft as he gazed on Eol's face and as Eol kissed his cheek.

Eol turned to Melian and a smile lightened his face. He kissed her hand and held it against his cheek. She stepped forward and pressed her forehead to his, and Thingol watched them with a fond smile.

Aredhel almost forgot her nervousness and felt a pang of longing for her own family. Would her brother greet her with such tenderness? She hoped so, but she was not sure. She was still thinking about Gondolin when Eol's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up to find all eyes on her.

"May I present the elleth who is already my wife, in all but title?"

Aredhel offered a low curtsy, and when she rose, she caught Thingol's eye and held it steadily.

Thingol's gaze dipped down to Aredhel's necklace, then he looked away and exhaled his resignation through his nose.

"Servant indeed. So it is thus, foster son?"

"It is."

Melian had been standing silently beside her husband, her face smooth and untroubled. Now the corners of her mouth curved up and her eyes brightened. Aredhel knew she had a champion.

Thingol's face, however, was inscrutable. She imagined she saw a hint of disappointment, but it was a guess, and perhaps not even a fair guess at that.

She longed to say something, to justify her flouting his rule, to let him know she hadn't meant to disrespect or embarrass him earlier that week, but Eol and Melian remained silent and still, and Aredhel wisely followed their lead.

"Before we exchange congratulations, there are things we must discuss."

Both Aredhel and Eol exhaled and smiled. She couldn't read the King, but she could read Eol, and his eyes were calm and bright, his shoulders relaxed.

Thingol led them over to the heath and motioned towards the sofa for the younger couple to sit down. Melian gently removed the King's arm from her own and sat down in the chair in front of him with a gracious smile.

There was silence that, to Aredhel, felt awkward, although the other elves did not seem to notice.

She wished she had a glass of wine in her hand. Nay, port. Nay, that strong juniper liquor she'd heard the wood elves liked to distill. She stared at the floor and bit the inside of her cheek as she waited for someone to say something.

"Would you like a glass of wine, my dear?"

At that moment, Aredhel loved Queen Melian.

"Thank you, I would."

"My son, please fetch Alondir to bring some wine."

Eol nodded, and immediately departed the room, leaving Aredhel very much alone with the two monarchs.

At that moment, Aredhel hated Queen Melian.

To Aredhel's surprise, Melian began to laugh. A soft lilting laugh that dispelled the awkwardness and worry that had come before.

"You are so spirited, Princess Aredhel. You make our foster son very happy, and for that, we thank you."

Thingol walked from behind Melian's chair to the empty seat beside his wife and sat down heavily.

"Happy or not, I am not sure that this match is what either of our kingdoms need."

"My lord?"

He looked up. "Gondolin and Doriath are not enemies, but nor are we friends."

"But once there was friendship between us. Can there not be again?"

Thingol exhaled. He looked at Aredhel for a long time.

"My dislike of the Noldor is well known."

"Legendary," she said tartly.

Thingol stared, and Melian suppressed a smile.

"Yes, well. It is for good reason. I must be assured that she who marries Eol, who I love as a son, is loyal to me, loyal to Doriath."

"You doubt my loyalty?"

"To Eol, no. I do not question it. I think you have demonstrated your love for my foster son quite…extraordinarily." His eyes flicked to the silver pile of hair arranged on top of her head, and Aredhel's cheeks coloured.

Thingol sighed and leaned back in his chair. His elbow rested on the sidearm and his hand touched his forehead as he looked at her thoughtfully, then he smiled.

"I like you, Princess. I admire your courage and I respect your tenacity. I can't fault your taste, for my love of my foster son is also strong. If circumstances were different, I would support this match. But they are not. I must rule my Kingdom according to the realities of Middle Earth, and the reality is that you are a Noldo, and I do not trust you. Under these circumstances, I cannot allow this union."

Aredhel sat motionless. She did not like Thingol's words, but she could not fault them – he was honest. She looked at him and realized that she liked him too. There was something of the kindred spirit about him; a passion that matched her own. Perhaps it was because he too had found his match while wandering the starlit depths of Nan Elmoth. Perhaps they could relate.

She took a deep breath. "My Lord, I have spent much time with Eol, and from the moment he found me sleeping by the stream, I have loved him. I didn't know it then, of course, but I do now. Before I left Nan Elmoth, he had proposed, and I declined for all the reasons you have cited. I was not sure if I was ready to make the sacrifice. But now I am. My place is with my husband. He is my family, my home, and the love of my long life. Whatever you would have me do to prove my fealty, I will do."

The King did not hesitate. "You may never return to Gondolin. You may never see your family again. As King of Doriath, I will forbid it."

It was as though all the oxygen left the room. Aredhel's chest tightened and she felt nauseous. She rose, her slender hands clutching her stomach, and she knew not which way to look. To never see her family again, they very idea cut deeply into her heart.

Thingol and Melian rose with her, although neither reached for her. Instead Melian shot Thingol a hard look.

At that moment the door opened and Eol entered, followed by a servant bearing a tray of wine, brandy and fruit. Seeing Aredhel's angst and the concerned faces of his parents, he stopped in his tracks. "What has occurred?"

Aredhel looked at him. His silver eyes searched hers for an explanation, but she ignored his question for a moment. Instead she studied his dark eyebrows, his high angular cheekbones, and his wide expressive mouth. Then her gaze traveled down, taking in his long neck, broad shoulders, and down his arms until her eyes rested on his large, yet long fingered, graceful hands. Hands whose skill rivaled even Feanor's.

She loved her family; her father, brothers and many cousins. She loved their strength and humour. Their lust for adventure and unquenchable courage. But she loved Eol too, and when was with him, she didn't think often of her family. Yet when she was away from Eol, she longed for him.

Her path was as clear as it had been when she stood in front of Thingol five days before.

She closed her eyes and mouthed a silent goodbye to her father Fingolfin, her beautiful brothers Fingon and Turgon, and her faithful cousins Maedhros, Maglor,  Caranthir, Curufin, Amrod, Amras and of course, her beloved Celegorm. May the Valar keep you safe. Then she turned away from Eol and faced the King. She raised her chin and threw her shoulders back. She looked him straight in the eye.

"You have my word."

Thingol didn't need to ask if she was certain.

"Your word on what? Aredhel?"

She turned to answer Eol's question. "That you are my family now." She turned to include Thingol and Melian. "That you are all my family."

Melian stepped forward. "Then let me be the first to congratulate my new daughter. And also a warning."

Aredhel's smile faded and Eol came to stand by her side, his expressive face set in a frown.

"I see much happiness in this union, but it will also bring its difficulties." Melian looked at Aredhel. "You must honour your word and be grateful for your responsibilities." She looked at Eol. "And promise to never stop enjoying each other. Marriage is about trust and trust is about communicating. If you follow my advice, you will enjoy a lifetime of love, both for each other and also for the shining dark child, so much like his father."

Eol's eyes widened. "A son? I am to have a son?" He turned to Aredhel, his mouth open with astonishment. His eyes fell to her flat belly.

Aredhel turned wide eyes towards Melian. "Already?"

Melian laughed. "No, but soon enough."

Eol looked back up and laughed his unrestrained joyful laugh that Aredhel loved so much, and even his foster father smiled to hear it.

Melian finally embraced Aredhel. "Welcome to the house of Elu Thingol, my daughter. May your days with us be filled with the happiness of the Valar," she whispered into the Princess' ear. Aredhel felt serene joy radiating from Melian's body, and she allowed it to envelop her. She closed her eyes and exhaled, accepting all that had happened and all that was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally - on to Nan Elmoth and a homecoming. I wonder how it will be with them sharing the big room together? And how will it work with Eol spending his nights in his forge? Hmmmm... I think there may be some adjustments. Trouble in paradise? Maybe so...
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave me a comment to tell me what you thought of the chapter. What did you like? What did you hate? I want to hear from you!
> 
> -QBS


	12. Rumours

"I thought the Sindar were supposed to be closer to nature."

Eol looked up from the document he was reviewing. "Yes."

"Then why live in caves? You can hardly enjoy nature in a cave." Aredhel looked around her. The softly lit room that had appeared cozy and mysterious a few weeks ago now felt gloomy and claustrophobic. She filled her cheeks with air then exhaled loudly.

Eol raised an eyebrow. "Bored?"

She lay back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. "So you noticed."

"It's hard to miss."

"Perhaps I don't want you to miss it."

Eol stood up and walked over to the sofa. He leaned over and nuzzled the top of her hair. "You are craving the starlight."

"More like sunlight. How much longer must we remain here?"

Even the bliss of waking up beside her handsome elven smith every day was not enough to stay her restlessness.

Because of her earlier escape, she and Eol had thought it best not to advertise their presence in Menegroth and risk embarrassing Thingol. They kept to the private royal residences and only a handful of elves knew that Eol's rooms were doubly occupied.

Aredhel was not used to having her movements hindered to such a degree, and it was obvious to everyone with whom she came into contact that she was beginning to wilt without the nourishment of sunshine and activity.

Galadhon and Lilieth took tea with them on a daily basis. Eol was close with his foster cousin. On their first visit, the two ellyn had begun a game of chess and now, three weeks later, it looked like Eol might be winning, but it was hard to call. While the ellyn played, the two ellith decided to visit the royal family's private bathing pools.

The pools were located deep in the secluded inner halls of Menegroth. Aredhel followed Lilieth down narrow corridors until they emerged into a soaring cavern. They walked round glittering stalagmites that rose tall out of the stone floor and came to a series of steaming pools of water.

The two ellith shed their gowns and eased into the largest of the pools. Aredhel groaned blissfully as the heat permeated her muscles and released the tension in her back and shoulders.

Lilieth smiled at her and the two relaxed into a companionable silence.

Aredhel was the first to speak. "Lilieth, tell me about Eol's real parents. What happened to them?"

Lilieth opened her eyes. "Does he not speak of them?"

"Never. I know I should wait for him to bring it up, but patience has never been a virtue of mine."

"Nor mine, my dear, so I won't ask you to wait for him to share it."

Aredhel smiled and drew closer.

"Both his adair and naneth are in Mandos' Halls, but this you must have guessed."

Aredhel nodded.

"She was the march warden, and, shall we say, a _favourite_ of the King, and he was a guard under her command. It was quite a scandal."

Aredhel's eyes widened. "Which part? Her relationship with the King or Eol's father?"

Lilieth's lips curved in a slow smile as she closed her eyes and remembered. "She was striking. Jet black hair, silver eyes. The son has the complexion of the mother."

"And of his father?"

"Silver hair, blue eyes. Tall and slender – built much like Eol. Romantic and independent minded. Eol takes that from his father.

Aredhel sat back in the pool and considered her words. A current of water a few degrees warmer swirled around her feet and she realized it must be the spring that fed the network of pools. "But what of the scandal?"

"Well, as I said, she was a great beauty and very close with our Lord King. Eol's father was always very much in love with her, but she would pay no mind to him. He was striking in his own right. Chestnut hair and brown eyes like a roebuck. But Eol's mother only had eyes for the King. These were in the days before our King met his Queen, you understand. We all speculated that there would be an announcement, but instead she disappeared.

"At first we thought she had been abducted by orcs in the Northern Marches. I begged the King to send out a party – she and I were great friends, you see. But he was unconcerned. The younger warden had also disappeared and Thingol felt that they must have eloped.

"He was correct, for ten months later they returned to the halls of Menegroth, happily wed and with a newborn elfling, but their happiness did not last. Eol's mother was murdered by orcs a few years later, and his father chose to sleep rather than face the ages without her. The King took the young elfling, so much like his mother, to live in the palace and he raised him as his own son."

Aredhel furrowed her brow. Was it silver or brown hair she said? She went over Lilieth's words in her head, then something struck her. She stared at the chestnut haired elf, her mouth slack. "Ten months?"

Lilieth nodded.

"By the Valar, Lilieth, are you saying that Eol—"

"I am not saying anything. I am merely relating a series of events."

"But it is possible that Eol is…you know."

"Anything is possible. The important part is what Eol believes. Is it not just as possible, even more likely, that two guards fell in love, consummated their bond and begot a son a few months before they eloped?"

Aredhel's mind raced. "Or, the elleth found herself unexpectedly alone and with elfling - by the King no less - and the young guard rescued her and took the elfling for his own?"

Lilieth shook her head sharply. "I should not have spoken."

"But you did, and now it is in my head." She looked around thoughtfully, then her gaze focused on Lilieth. "She had black hair and her husband had…?"

"Brown hair." Lilieth replied absently, her attention now focused on reaching for a towel.

"But you said his father had silver hair?"

She looked up. "Oh, yes I did."

Aredhel stared, then shook her head slowly. She was beginning to dislike Lilieth and her way of speaking so loosely about something so important. But she couldn't deny that it made sense. She thought of the old King's regard for Eol. The gift of Nan Elmoth and the ongoing affection from both the King and Queen. Even the deference the company of guards displayed when escorting them after the storm. Perhaps it was no secret after all, rather an unspoken truth.

"Does Eol know?"

"Like I said, there is nothing to 'know', Aredhel. Perhaps you've bonded with a prince, perhaps a mere smith. Either way, you will never know, and if Eol has ever suspected, he has held that close to his chest. Outwardly he accepts what his mother would have had him believe, had she survived."

Aredhel rubbed her chest and exhaled slowly. If Eol was truly Thingol's heir, it would make a difference. Their union could be viewed as a bridge for reunification of their two clans. If Eol became king, together with her brother and cousins they could unite the Elven kingdoms of Beleriand and her vow to Thingol would be unnecessary. Suddenly the hot water was too much and she quickly rose. A little too quickly, she reflected, as the blood rushed out of her head and she sat back down with a splash.

Lilieth leaned forward.

"I'm alright," said Aredhel. "Just a bit dizzy with the heat."

Lilieth nodded and, rising herself, handed Aredhel a towel. They walked back to Eol's rooms in silence.

* * *

Later that day, Aredhel studied Eol as he gathered the empty glasses and carried them into the kitchen area. She studied him as sat reading a book on metallurgy. She studied him as he pulled on his boots to visit the royal couple. Finally he looked up.

"Aredhel, I am gratified by your steadfast attention, but I feel this is more than affection. I detect a hint of curiosity in your look. What would you like to know?"

Aredhel's cheeks coloured and her eyes dropped to the ground. "Nothing, my love," she stammered. She looked up and met his eyes. When her blue met his silver, she couldn't help but smile. "Really, I am just anxious to return to Nan Elmoth and I imagine us there now."

It was a lie, but it worked. Eol's eyes warmed and he threw her a sexy grin. "I know exactly what I will do with you when we get home to Nan Elmoth…"

His smile was infectious.

"Promise?"

He made a move towards her but there a knock on the door. He mouthed "later" to her as he opened it. There stood the King and Queen.

"Mae govannen. I was just on my way to see you, foster father."

Thingol placed a hand on Eol's shoulder in greeting. He gave it a squeeze then walked into the room and threw Aredhel a benevolent smile. Behind him Melian beamed (as she always did) and immediately embraced Eol then Aredhel. "Hello daughter," she said.

Aredhel settled on the sofa with Melian while Thingol and Eol disappeared into the kitchen to fetch wine.

It was hard to sit beside Melian and not envy her smooth cheek, gleaming back hair and starlit blue eyes that shone with mirth whenever she spoke.

Aredhel's hands reached up to touch her own dull braid. The brown was starting to grow in and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed that her once glorious locks (that grew even more glorious in her memory) were now a two-toned mess.

"Why don't you cut it?" said Melian, correctly interpreting Aredhel's body language.

Aredhel smiled and met Melian's gaze. "You are so beautiful, even with my real hair, I would fade beside you."

Melian's eyebrows rose and she leaned forward to pat Aredhel's hand. "Do not underestimate your beauty. I know at least one elf who is taken with it, silver hair and all." Melian chuckled as she ran her slim white hand down Aredhel's braid.

Aredhel relaxed into the sofa. Melian's touch carried a current of calming energy. She sighed happily. "Cut it? Would it grow faster?"

"Oh yes," replied Melian. "But either way, within the year, you will have your _glorious_ hair back."

Aredhel blushed. How did Melian always KNOW things? It was unnerving at times. Aredhel was about to challenge Melian on the speed of hair growth when the ellyn returned.

Eol carried a silver tray of wine and four glasses. Behind him Thingol carried a plate of fruit and bread.

Eol poured, then the four elves sat facing each other. Both Eol and Thingol crossed their long legs, eased back in their chairs and took a sip of wine.

Aredhel leaned forward, comparing the slant of their eyes, the cut of their jawlines, and the way they held their chins. It was extraordinary. With such opposite complexions, it was easy to miss the resemblance, but if one knew what to look for... Aredhel cupped her elbow with one hand while she tapped her lips with the fingers of her other hand.

"Aredhel."

She blinked and looked up. Eol was staring at her, his eyes slightly narrowed. "My foster father asked you a question."

Her gaze shifted to Thingol. He stared at her with the same narrow eyed look. Her eyes fell to his generous mouth and her stomach dropped. She knew that mouth.

"I wondered if you would like to take some furnishings from Menegroth to the house in Nan Elmoth."

Aredhel nodded. "That is very kind, King Thingol. But I believe we are to travel lightly, are we not, Eol?"

He shrugged. "We could pack a wagon if you wish it, and leave tomorrow. It would slow us down, but it might be nice for you be surrounded with more than my bachelor tastes on our return."

"Bachelor tastes? You are a bachelor no more, my son," laughed Melian and Thingol smiled at Aredhel, who in turn, dropped her eyes, guarding her thoughts from the silver haired king.

Eol canted his head and stared at her again, then inhaled deeply and, on the exhale, focused his attention on his foster parents.

If Thingol and Melian noticed the strange energy between the two younger elves, they chose not to comment.

After some discussion, it was arranged that they would leave on the morrow and the Queen would send a wagon of goods to follow. Aredhel trusted Melian's good taste and she liked the idea of presents.

Had they officially married either in Gondolin or Menegroth, they would have been showered with gifts and honours, but Eol wanted a private ceremony. Just the two of them, in the depths of the old forest.

"…make an official visit for the summer Solstice celebrations next year, allow the Kingdom to celebrate your union."

Again Aredhel hadn't been paying attention; her mind swam with thoughts of both Gondolin and Menegroth, but her head snapped up at the King's words.

"Solstice? That would be wonderful! Eol?" her bright eyes sought out her partner. "Could we?"

Eol looked at Melian who raised her eyebrows and smiled. Her foster son smiled back. "If it be the wish of those I love best in the world, then it seems I cannot refuse."

"15 months should be enough time to grow my hair out."

The elves broke into laughter and Eol raised a toast to his silver haired soon-to-be wife.

* * *

The next morning, Aredhel stood outside the stables feeding her gelding an apple. The sky was a cloudless blue and the sun shone bright on the horse's white flanks. She laughed as the horse happily chomped away. It had been a cheerful reunion, and, with a smile, she placed the remaining apple on the fence post and stepped back to avoid his foamy salivating mouth.

Eol walked up behind her. "What have you done to that horse? Is he sick?"

"He's fine; I just gave him an apple. You should see what happens when I give him watermelon in the summer."

Eol stared at Aredhel for a moment, his mouth opened as though he were about to say something, but he thought better of it and instead checked that the horse's packs were secure.

Aredhel walked over to where Eol's own horse was tethered. Pretending to check that the saddle was secure, she kissed the horse's nose and slipped him an apple too.

"I could have you arrested for that."

She gasped and spun around to meet Beleg's grinning face.

"But I suppose we can make a special dispensation, you're being Lord Eol's young servant, after all."

Aredhel laughed. "Oh, I am sorry for trying to fool you, Beleg, I hope you won't hold it against me."

The guard chuckled. "I can certainly understand why Lord Eol is so taken with you, and I am glad. He deserves to be happy, and if you can give him that, you may always count on my support."

"Trying to steal my betrothed already, Beleg?"

The guard turned to face his best friend. "Why no, my Lord. I have need of a servant to help keep watch on the food stores. It seems our apple count is low. I thought young Nadhordir might be of assistance."

Eol pretended to scowl. "I assure you, young Nadhordir is busy enough in my own services and cannot be spared."

Beleg grinned and grasped Eol's wrist in a warrior's shake. "It is never easy to see the back of you, my friend. It has ever been so. I wish you would consent to live closer."

Eol exhaled and, overcome with emotion, gave Beleg a tight smile and nodded.

Aredhel's heart softened to watch the two, comrades almost since birth. She wondered if Beleg knew the truth of his dark friend's parentage.

Eol squinted up above the trees. The sun was climbing higher in the sky; it was time to leave.

He helped Aredhel mount her horse, then he mounted his own.

Beleg came to stand beside Aredhel and his clear blue eyes looked up at her.

"The last time I saw you off, I was your champion. This time, I am also your friend."

"Nay, Beleg Cuthalion, this time you are my family. Hanon le."

Beleg grinned up at her, then gave her horse a smack on its rump and, for the second time in a month, sent her on her way.

As they passed through the gates of Menegroth, Aredhel inhaled the fresh forest scent of wet cedar and wildflowers. In the three weeks that they'd spent underground, Doriath had transformed. A mantle of spring flowers covered the forest floor and the trees were heavy with velvety emerald buds. A soft breeze blew through the trees and kissed her face. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of being outside and part of the forest once again.

Ahead of her rode Eol. He wore a dark green cape and she had braided his shining black hair before they departed. He rode tall in his saddle, his movements spare and elegant. When he turned his head she could trace the sharp angle of his cheekbone and see his dark lashes as he looked into the trees lining the white cobbled road. Her stomach jumped with the thought of making camp with him that night.

After all they'd been through, it was still hard to believe that this was the same elf who had grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the forest the day after they met. Back then, she had tried to win his respect, she had never expected to earn his love. Her chest filled with emotion.

She gave her horse a squeeze and they trotted up alongside Eol. He turned to her with a smile and she reached over to grab his arm.

"What is it?"

She reached for his cheek and kissed him. Eol's horse sidestepped and they broke apart. He grinned.

"Is my partner so eager for affection that she hasn't even time to dismount?"

"Perhaps she merely wishes to show you her excellent riding skills."

"Perhaps she doesn't realize that riding is not the skill that had me fall in love with her."

Aredhel laughed. "Oh really? And what skill was that?"

"Your singing."

She laughed again. "And for me it was your dancing."

Eol looked ahead, his chin raised high and his eyes sparkling. "Perhaps we missed our calling. Had we met earlier, we could have had a career as minstrels."

Aredhel snorted and Eol grinned. "That, dear Aredhel, was most un-princess-like."

She rolled her eyes and they fell into an amiable silence. Where the path was wide enough, they walked side by side, and where it narrowed, Eol took the lead.

It was late afternoon when they finally stopped to rest the animals.

While the horses merrily chomped tender shoots of sweetgrass, the elves washed their faces along one of the many streams and laid quietly on their backs in the shade.

Aredhel looked sidelong at Eol, studying his well-defined profile. Her eyes swept over his heavy brow, long nose and full lips. Again she was struck by the resemblance.

"Eol? Are you awake?" she asked softly.

"Mm-hm?"

"Why do you never speak of your father?"

He turned his head to look at her. "Because he is gone."

"I know, I just wondered…what he was like."

He looked up into the tree boughs under which they lay and exhaled.

Aredhel bit the inside of her lip. Perhaps she should have said nothing.

Finally he spoke: "I was young when my mother died and my father chose to join her. I do not remember much about him. I remember he was tall and strong, and I remember the sound of his laugh. He was serious – very stern - and sometimes I felt afraid around him, but then he would laugh this joyful laugh and it was like everyone around him would stop just to listen."

Sounds familiar, she thought to herself, beginning to second guess her assumption.

"Most of my memories are after I went to live with Thingol, after my accident."

"Why do you think he took you in?"

Eol turned to look at her, raising himself on one elbow.

"Because he is kind. Aredhel, why are you asking these questions?"

"No reason, I…I just wondered about your parents."

His mouth tightened as he examined her face. "Aredhel, you have been acting strange ever since yesterday. Has someone said something to you?"

"About?"

He exhaled sharply through his nose. "My parents."

"Oh…er…well yes, now that you mention it."

He sat up, bending one long leg against his chest. He raised his brows at her.

"Well, I was speaking with Lilieth and she said…well, she didn't exactly say, it's more like she hinted, but strongly hinted, and then she admitted, but not in so many words—"

"Aredhel!"

"She said that Thingol is your real father."

Eol did not blink. His face did not change. He looked at her, inscrutable.

"And you believe her?"

Aredhel sensed she was in dangerous territory, yet she continued. Surely Eol already knew where this was going, and the gathering clouds in his eyes confirmed it. 

"I…well, you _do_ look alike, and imagine, Eol, if you were the real son of the King, not just a foster son…what that could mean to you, to us…"

Eol abruptly stood up and walked towards the horses. He grabbed a water skin from one of the packs and knelt beside the stream to fill it.

Aredhel scrambled up and walked behind him.

"Eol?"

She could see the flush in the back of his neck and the way his cords stood out. Dammit. This is what she had wanted to avoid.

"Eol, do not be angry." She reached out to touch him but he stood up and, keeping his back to her, replaced the waterskin in the pack. He walked with long strides and she walked in double time to keep up.

"Eol, look at me."

He finally turned around and, on seeing his face, she regretted asking him to do so. His eyes were cold and hard and his lip curled around clenched teeth. He widened his stance and towered over her. She took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Does it disappoint you? That a great Noldo princess would find herself bonded to mere smith, a step away from a commoner?" He took a menacing step towards her.

She stepped back. "No, of course not, you know I don't—"

"How much would it please you to know I really was a prince, and that in my father's death, I stood to inherit all of this?" He waved his arms around him, encompassing the forest. "But I am heartily sorry for you, for if it is riches you want, Princess, you have chosen poorly."

He took another step towards her but now Aredhel stood her ground.

"Stop it, Eol. I am only repeating what others have said. There is no need to turn into…this."

He exhaled and shook his head. "I have never liked it, but it has never surprised to me to hear malicious gossip amongst the servants. Sometimes even my peers. But none have had the audacity to speak such slander to my face. But my own mate… I could not have imagined it."

Aredhel reached out for him. "Eol, I'm sorry. I should not have listened."

He brushed her arm away. "Do not come near me for never have I wanted to strike someone as much as I want to strike you right now. You are speaking about my FATHER. How dare you dishonour him, and dishonour my mother so? They are DEAD, Aredhel. They are not here to defend themselves, yet you think nothing about uttering such words against them; against my entire family – even the King who raised me, who granted your own family their lands and accepted you as a daughter. Badly done, Aredhel!"

Her cheeks burned. She couldn't meet his eyes and she pulled her arms into the middle of her body. "I'm sorry, I just thought—"

"Spare me your excuses. I KNOW what you thought, you arrogant, heedless Noldo!"

Her eyes filled with tears and she stood ashen faced before him, duly chastised, and feeling every ounce of the shame that was righteously hers.

He stared at her, then shook his head and walked away.

"Unpack the things, we will camp here tonight." He gathered his bow as he spoke but he did not look back at her. He walked into the forest and left her to manage the fallout of his disappointment herself.

A few hours later, Aredhel sat watching the fire. The sky had brushed its last burst of red over the horizon and the soft blue that proceeds the darkness had settled around her. The horses were fed and watered, the tent erected, and she had cobbled together a dinner of baked cheese with nuts and jam that had grown cold more than an hour ago. She took a sip of wine from the wineskin and folded her knees to her chest.

Well done, Aredhel, she thought to herself. Insulting the honour of every elf he loves with a single comment. She knew he would return for the sole reason he had left his horse. It took every bit of self-control she possessed to not follow him into the forest to beg his forgiveness.

She remembered the advice her father, Fingolfin, had given her as an elfling. She had been fighting with her older brother Fingon. She had disappointed him greatly – over what she could not now recall – but she fully remembered feeling shame and an overwhelming need to make amends.

"An ellon like your brother needs space and time to reconcile his feelings of love and upset, Aredhel. But in the end, love always wins. Be patient and let him come to you in his own time."

By the Valar, how her heart ached for her father, and two remaining brothers! She suddenly realized how it would feel had someone questioned _her_ parentage. The anger and offense it would cause. Poor Eol, how she had mistreated him!

She HAD to find him. She quickly rose. But her father's words reverberated in her head. She slowly sat back down.

Nightfall had replaced the gloaming and above her the stars of Middle-earth burned brightly. She reached for the wine skin and took a generous drink. Then she laid down on her side, her head resting on her arm, and she stared into the fire until the flames faded to darkness and sleep prevailed.

* * *

She awoke shivering. She had been dreaming of riding her horse through a snowstorm. She had wanted to see her brother Fingon, to explain the argument.

With a heavy sigh, she propped herself up on her elbow and looked around. The fire was out, and Eol slept under thick blankets across from her. The wineskin lay empty near his head. He had covered her with a blanket that she must have kicked off. The night was cold; no wonder she had dreamt of snow.

She rose slowly and padded around to Eol. She slid under the covers behind him and as close to his broad back as she dared, not quite touching him, but grateful for his warmth, even if she thought he did not give it willingly.

He was not asleep, and he rolled over towards her. "You are shivering," he whispered. "Turn around." She did, and he curled his body around hers, pulling her tightly into his chest. A truce thus established, she pressed her back against him and began to cry. He rocked her gently, whispering endearments into her ear as he smoothed her hair and wiped her tears. She apologized and grasped his hands, kissing them repeatedly and holding them against her heart. They slept like this, neither letting go until the soft rays of dawn penetrated the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like our princess is about to marry a prince, after all. Or is she? (Or is he?)
> 
> Aredhel definitely got way ahead of herself in this chapter. These two are so headstrong, always quick to the fight. What do you think? Are they a good match? Really?
> 
> Let's see what happens in the next chapter. Will things get better or spiral down? You can say, "yes, QBS, we know there's a happy ending," except that, in this case, it's actually not a happy ending at all.
> 
> It's like we already know the structure of the story, and now we have to decide whether to fill that structure with love or anger (remembering that love and anger are two sides of the same coin.)
> 
> Would love to get your feedback. Why do YOU think things worked out as they did? Answer below :)


	13. History

It took another three days to reach the edge of the forest of Doriath.

As they traveled, the air grew warmer and, to Eol's chagrin, the sun brighter.

Each day, they awoke before the dawn and traveled until noon. Then they rested during the afternoon when the sun was at its strongest, taking refuge either under the welcome shade of a copse of thick trees, or in Eol's bright blue tent. After a small meal, they continued travelling until late in the evening.

Their argument that first day left a trail of tension in its wake.

At times, Aredhel would look up to see her partner's introspective face staring at her solemnly. She could still feel his disappointment and, despite her multiple apologies and efforts to break the ice, their conversation was stilted. As much as Eol loved Aredhel, insults of honour were not easily forgotten and she knew his hurt ran deep.

That which he could not express verbally was expressed under the covers.

When he took her to his bed, his lovemaking had an edge to it. Eol was a quiet ellon, and while he often flirted and teased Aredhel, true words of endearment were not as forthcoming as Aredhel would have wished.

But there is balance in all things and Eol was an expressive lover. His body perfectly communicated with intensity and honesty that which his words could not.

In Menegroth he had made love to her with unflagging joy and abandon, treating Aredhel at times like a precious gift, and at other times like a spoil of war; sacred, hard won, and to be valued. He both took and gave pleasure with unceasing care and his appetite for her was unending.

But the fight changed things.

Eol's touch was laced with anger. She felt him challenging her love for him, and, at times, his grip was too tight. He'd release her only when she cried out in pain. The playfulness of a bitten lip or a restrained wrist started to take on a darker angle and Aredhel suspected that Eol's body, just as it did with love, was expressing that which his words could not: Hurt, disappointment, need.

Aredhel could feel him detaching, yet she was afraid to bring up the crux of their conflict in case of setting off another argument and widening the divide.

On one hand she was angry that he would let it go so far. Surely a couple does not separate after a first fight? But as the hours lengthened into days, her anxiety deepened and Eol became increasingly taciturn.

They had met very few elves along the road. The odd hunting party on their way back to Menegroth carting great stags and more than a few wild boars, and one time a company of guards returning from the eastern march, their armor shining proudly.

Without exception, they all greeted Eol with deference and respect, but Eol, while gracious, rarely lingered to speak with them and never took them up on their offers to share camp and drink wine together.

They were a few hours away from the River Aros, the eastern edge Melian's Girdle, when they encountered a royal party of 30 or so elves.

The horses were well-adorned with gilded bridles and silk cloth, and the guards carried colourful flags embroidered with blue flowers within a golden circle. At the front of the party rode a striking elleth with long black hair and glinting dark eyes.

As they approached Aredhel and Eol, the black haired elleth raised a slender hand and the entire procession halted. Her gaze fell on Eol and her eyes narrowed.

"What strangers do I find before me? One elleth with odd hair, and beside her, a familiar looking elf who resembles my foster brother, but surely it could not be so, for never would he stay in my father's kingdom and not greet his sister…"

Eol had the grace to look down, and when his head rose, he was smiling and his eyes shone. Aredhel watched, along with the rest of the elves in the party, with silent interest as he dismounted from his horse, and slowly walked towards his foster sister.

"Luthien, I had reasons for not seeking you out, but fate has stymied that plan, and I'm glad for it fills me with great joy to see you now."

Luthien's face broke into a wide smile and she leaned down to take Eol's hand. Their eyes met for a heartfelt moment, then Luthien straightened in her saddle. "We will make camp here for the day," she proclaimed with a wide smile.

Immediately the elves of her company began to move about and conversation and laughter bubbled up around them.

Aredhel sat, feeling quite forgotten on her white gelding, and watched the two siblings. She had heard stories of the daughter of the Maia, reputedly the fairest elf in Middle-earth, and found they were not exaggerated.

Luthien had her mother's looks and her father's regal bearing, yet there was an earthiness to her. Instead of her mother's ethereal beauty that reminded Aredhel of moonlight, Luthien's beauty was more accessible. Like a spring leaf or wildflower - delicate and welcome. While Aredhel had felt intimidated by Melian's beauty, she felt drawn to Luthien's happy glow.

Eol looked back and motioned towards Aredhel. Luthien's eyes met Aredhel's and the black haired elleth smiled. Aredhel rode towards them. Normally she would have dismounted, but Luthien made no move to do so, and Aredhel wanted to meet her on equal footing.

"May I present my betrothed, Princess Aredhel of the House of Fingolfin. Sister of Turgon of Gondolin. Soon to be of Nan Elmoth and the House of Elu-Thingol."

Luthien grinned. "I heard the rumours, Princess. Is it true you wandered into my brother's lands quite accidentally?"

She nodded. "It is, indeed. Eol took me in when my horse was injured and kept me safe through the winter months."

"And enjoyed your company so much he was loath to let you go in the spring. Seeing you now, I can understand why. You are exactly as my mother described you and worthy of my beloved foster brother."

Now it was Aredhel's turn to beam and the feeling deepened when she saw Eol raise his chin proudly at her. Behind Luthien, the rest of the elves had dismounted and were leading their horses through the woods and into a large clearing set back far enough from the road to shield the party from the view of travelers.

Eol offered Luthien his arms to help her down, but she raised her eyebrows. "Brother, are you not betrothed? Surely your beloved should receive the benefit of your attentions before your ragged old sister?"

Eol smiled. "Ragged? Never. But correct? Always."

He walked the few steps over to Aredhel and stared up to her. "My Lady?"

Aredhel's stomach flipped over as it always did when he looked at her intently. She swung her leg over and enjoyed the feel of Eol's hands on her waist as he lifted her down.

He was helping his sister dismount as another elleth walked towards them.

Eol and Luthien turned to greet this newest addition to their ménage. This elf walked tall and her long golden hair gleamed in the sunlight. She looked Eol over with cornflower blue eyes and her pink lips curved upwards in a flirty grin.

"So the prodigal son returns and tries to leave again without alerting his adoring public? Badly done, Eol. Think of the hearts you break."

Aredhel felt an instant frisson of dislike travel up her spine. Eol gave the elleth a lopsided smile – half smirk – and bowed in greeting. "Indwen."

Indwen's eyes flicked over to Aredhel.

"May I present my betrothed, Princess Aredhel of Gondolin."

Indwen raised an eyebrow. Her eyes roamed over Aredhel's figure and rested on her dull silver hair. "Really?" she said.

Aredhel's eyes darkened. Had she less control, she would have hit her.

Luthien quickly walked to Aredhel's side. "Even after you sacrificed your hair – we elves are far too vein when it comes to our hair, don't you think, Indwen – you are a beauty. It is no wonder my brother loves you: Brave, determined and beautiful."

"Oh, of course, Luthien. She is indeed. It is no wonder she passed so easily as a male servant."

Eol stepped forward. "Indwen, allow me to help you with your horse. It looks in need of refreshment. We are all in need of... refreshment." He shot a meaningful look at Luthien who immediately turned to Aredhel.

"Come Princess. I never embark on a hunting expedition without bringing copious amounts of wine and I would be honoured if you would drink with me now."

Aredhel watched Eol lead Indwen away, then she exhaled. "I am happy to meet you, Luthien, and yes, a drink would be very welcome." She shook her head, trying to process what had just happened, and with great effort, she smiled at her future sister in law.

Luthien smiled back and together they led their horses into the woods.

"Do not mind Indwen," Luthien said. "She is simply jealous. She's always favoured my brother and no doubt she had hoped to find you an ugly seabird, yet here you are, a graceful swan…"

Aredhel glanced at Luthien with a small smirk. "I suspect you flatter me, but no matter. After that exchange, I need it."

The two ellith laughed and the first seeds of friendship were sewn between them. They tethered their horses alongside the others near the edge of the clearing. Already the elves had erected two large canopies to provide shade and were spreading blankets in the grass.

A few of the ellyn unpacked food and the guards took time out from their careful watching to pass around goblets of wine.

Those elves that weren't organizing things sat down and chatted merrily. Aredhel was greeted with smiles and bows. She was surprised to find that everyone knew exactly who she was, and she was relieved that she didn't have to explain herself.

Despite Eol's conspicuous absence, she enjoyed the attention of Luthien and her hunting party. It had been so long since she'd been amidst a party of elves and she felt very much alive as she soaked up the atmosphere.

The good-natured elves of Menegroth's inner circle complimented her, teased her about her silver-brown hair, and made it obvious through their attention and conversation that they admired her courage and approved of Eol's choice, despite her Noldo upbringing.

Luthien sat at the centre of the party, directing the activity and quietly ensuring that all the elves were happy, well-fed, and aware of Aredhel's unofficial guest-of-honour status.

Aredhel looked around for Eol and finally saw him enter the clearing with Indwen. The golden haired elf held his arm and was laughing. They made a stunning pair. Eol's swarthy dark looks contrasted with her fairness and many of the elves around them stared approvingly.

He took his leave of Indwen with a bow and laughed at her exaggerated pout, and then made his way towards Aredhel and Luthien. He sat down happily between them and accepted a goblet of wine from his foster sister.

"You seem happy," said Luthien.

"Why should I not be?" Eol reached for a piece of cheese and steadfastly avoided Aredhel's eyes.

"An old friend?" asked Aredhel.

"In a way, yes."

"Well, I am happy for you to renew so important an acquaintance."

Eol shot Aredhel a curious looked edged with irritation.

"Aredhel," said Luthien, a tad over-brightly. "It is true that you escaped my father's palace to find my foster brother?"

Aredhel glanced at Luthien. "I had no choice if I wanted to see him again."

Luthien smiled at Eol. "You see brother? True love knows no bounds. It is constant."

Eol's frown deepened and he took a healthy gulp of wine. Aredhel cocked her head and smiled uncomfortably. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?"

Eol rose abruptly. "I will see to the horses."

"The horses have been seen to," replied Luthien. "Sit down, brother."

He reluctantly sat back down and his silver eyes rested on his sister's fair face, then wandered over to Aredhel's. As Aredhel met his gaze, she saw a flicker of something like worry cross his face.

"Now why did you not come to see me?" Luthien asked him.

Eol relaxed a stitch. Planting his hands in the grass behind him, he leaned back. "After Aredhel's escape and subsequent return" (at this he glanced at Aredhel with a small smile) "we didn't want to embarrass the King."

Luthien snorted. "Is it even possible to embarrass the King? But it was a thoughtful gesture. Who was it that helped you escape, Aredhel?"

Eol leaned forward. "Luthien, you cannot ask her to betray them."

Aredhel sat forward and jutted her chin out. "I think I can speak for myself, Eol."

Eol sighed and sat back while Luthien's smile grew as she awaited Aredhel's response.

Aredhel took a breath to speak, then she hesitated. She hated to admit it, but Eol had a point... "I did have help, I couldn't say whom…"

Luthien laughed and shook her head. "This is a fine union! Brother, I am happy for you. You have met your match in this Noldo Princess!"

Both Aredhel and Eol fell silent, and Luthien rose. "I must make my rounds, but save some wine for my return." Eol nodded and watched her leave, then he turned back to face Aredhel.

She lowered her head and concentrated on pouring more wine. "It is nice to see you amongst your own people," she said.

"I had hoped to avoid them."

"Really? You seem happy enough to see them. Some more than others."

Eol stared. "I am always happy to see my sister. Surely you do not begrudge me that?"

Aredhel looked up and seeing his face, she softened her own and answered with a sotto voice. "I love you, I would not begrudge you anything."

Eol was still sitting back in the grass, but he leaned over and touched her arm. Then he replaced his hand with a small kiss on her shoulder. "Aredhel, let's put this behind us for a day or two and enjoy the moment. I had never expected you to meet Luthien and—"

"Eol!" Indwen sat down beside him and threw Aredhel a large smile that showed all her teeth.

Aredhel did not smile back. She sat up straighter and resisted the urge to touch her tarnished silver braid.

"The entire kingdom has talked of nothing but you, Aredhel. You have become a household name in Doriath."

"Really? Eol has never mentioned your name before,"

Indwen's eyes narrowed a fraction, but her smile did not waiver. She turned to Eol with a small laugh.

"How charming, and surprising, given that Eol and I have shared such a close friendship over the years. Haven't we Eol?"

Eol looked uncomfortably from Indwen's face and over to Aredhel's. "In a manner."

Indwen laughed again. "We were betrothed for a time, but Eol escaped my nets, you see."

"Betrothed?" said Aredhel, her voice rising.

Eol closed his eyes. "Indwen, please."

Indwen continued, savouring Aredhel's flushed face and Eol's discomfort. "Oh yes, we were that close. So, as such a special friend, you can imagine my happiness at seeing Eol so happy now. Of course, it must be a trial for you to know you were not for the first -nor the second or third – how many has it been, Eol? You are familiar with court life, Aredhel, you must understand how much a single elf with the King's favour would be in demand…"

Aredhel had only been in one physical altercation in her life: The time her beloved cousin Celegorm stole a treasured doll and teased her with it. He had received a dark bruise on his cheekbone for his trouble. She had vowed never to fight again, but then, rules were made to be broken. Her eyes darkened dangerously.

Eol, recognizing the look, touched Aredhel's knee gently. Aredhel glanced at his hand then looked at Indwen. She sat straighter as her fighting pride surfaced. "Indeed I do, given that I am Princess to the High King of the High Elves. I doubt you would understand life in our court, Indwen, being a commoner yourself."

The two ellin sized one another up.

"Perhaps you wonder why we never married," said Indwen.

"Perhaps not," Aredhel replied.

"I jilted him," The blonde elf looked down. "And it is something I will always regret." She turned her cornflower eyes to Eol who met her gaze.

"And how is Othon?" he said.

"Dead. Ambushed by orcs."

Eol's mouth opened in shock and he leaned towards her. "Indwen, I am sorry, I had no idea…"

Indwen looked down and shook her head. "No, don't be, Eol. Ours was not a happy union. Othon had a temper, as I'm sure you heard. I know it sounds terrible, but I cannot play the weeping widow; his passing was a relief to me. A chance to live without constant fear and maybe even correct my past mistakes…that must sound terrible…"

Aredhel watched Indwen. Had the mistake she was referring to not been Eol, she could have felt sympathy for her. She had known an elleth in Gondolin who was married to an ellon of violent temper. She remembered the injuries and the cruelty, and she would not wish it on anyone. Her gaze turned to her lover who was looking at Indwen with sympathy and concern. Indwen stared back with soft eyes.

Of course this would arouse his nobility, his protectiveness and perhaps even his jealously. And she couldn't even think it was well-played (although it was) because it was tragic. She felt temporarily defeated as she watched him shaking his head at his pretty, golden haired ex lover.

"I didn't hear about it, Indwen," Eol was saying. "Why didn't you come to me in Nan Elmoth…"

This was too much. Aredhel stood up and the two elves stared up at her.

"Eol," she said pointedly. "Is this not too much sun for you?"

Eol glanced at Indwen who stared prettily up at the Noldo Princess, her face a picture of helpless innocence.

"I'm fine Aredhel, if you wish to retreat to the shade, do not let me keep you."

Aredhel's cheeks coloured and Eol looked away. Indwen smiled. "Do not worry, Princess. I am very familiar with Eol's needs, having known him for so long, and I will take good care of him."

Eol remained silent and Aredhel's heart sank. And he takes his revenge, she thought to herself. Eol 4: Aredhel 0

"Indeed," she said softly. She'd made a fine mess of this indeed. She gave Eol one last entreating look that he chose to ignore, then she turned and walked through the tangle of elves who sat eating, laughing and talking amongst themselves. They looked up at her with cheery grins as she passed, but she ignored them and made for the horses.

On her way she met a pair of familiar blue eyes framed with long dark hair.

"Princess Aredhel, it gladdens my heart to see you here."

His smiling face was a balm and she felt her spirits lift. "Iaron! I am so pleased to see you too. A friendly face among many strangers."

His smile deepened and his eyes traveled over her and rested on her hair. "You are looking well, Princess, although somewhat changed since we last met."

She touched her braid and laughed. "It was how I escaped. Now I'm afraid I look a fright."

Iaron smiled. "Nonsense. Your beauty is undiminished, and no doubt it holds Lord Eol's attention even more so, given your reasons for escaping."

At this she turned back to look at where Eol sat speaking softly to Indwen, their heads close together. Iaron's eyes followed Aredhel's and he paused, his quick senses comprehending the situation.

"Ah," he said. "I understand they were once betrothed."

"So I recently learned."

"And, knowing you, you seek the comfort of your horse."

Aredhel looked up at the tall elf. "And how is it you know me so well, Master Iaron?"

He smiled, and placed her hand on his arm to lead her towards where the horses were tethered. "You were my charge for an entire week. As one predisposed to pay attention, I would think that I would know a little of your habits."

"You are impertinent, Iaron. Do not think I don't notice it."

He smiled down at her fondly, ignoring the comment. "Worry not, Princess, Lord Eol has eyes and knows the difference between an elleth and a princess."

She looked back at the two elves then returned to Iaron's handsome face. "Let's hope so…but enough of my problems, tell me about your life since we parted..."

* * *

Luthien decided that her party would stay till the next morning, giving her time to enjoy her brother's company well into the night.

All day the elves feasted, sang and jested. They opened cask after cask of wine and barrels of ale, and Aredhel marveled at the sheer amount of bread, cheese and fruit. In the middle of the clearing they roasted a deer and multiple pheasants on a great spit.

A few of the elves had brought harps. They begged Aredhel to sing a song of the Noldor and she resisted until pressed by Luthien. After the first song, the elves did not wish for her stop and she sang song after song until Iaron demanded that Luthien put a stop to it less the Princess damage her vocal chords.

Eol sat with the guards accepting both ale and wine in equal measure. Only once did he think to raise his glass towards Aredhel who sat in the middle of a crowd of elves, answering questions about her family and the Noldor in general.

"Do you remember the Helcaraxe – was it as terrible as they say?"

"Is it true that the Noldor sing to their brides songs of great love that sound like birdsong?"

"Are Noldor men taller than Teleri?"

The questions flew at her fast and furious and at first she enjoyed her notoriety. But used to the company of one elf for so long, it wasn't long before she was felt overwhelmed and her eyes sought out Eol's, but he had disappeared from the guards' table.

"They are about the same height," she answered, "and yes, it was terrible. And no, they do not sing and it is a good thing for I don't believe many of them have good voices…"

Luthien intervened with a laugh. "My friends, how we overwhelm our Noldo guest! My dear, you need to rest, take some refreshment with me."

The rest of the elves smiled and stepped away as Aredhel gratefully rose and followed Luthien to where servants had pitched a pretty green tent, a few steps away from the gathering.

The day was reaching its end. Behind darkening clouds, the sky reflected the scarlet of a dying sun. The shadows from the trees that surrounded them began to grow long and the air had a slight chill. Again Aredhel looked around for Eol. She noticed that Indwen was also absent.

Underneath the canopy of Luthien's tent, there was a table, two chairs and a beautifully carved cot covered in pillows and silks. Luthien poured a generous glass of wine from the carafe sitting on the table and placed it in Aredhel's hand. "Drink, sister-to-be. My party overwhelms you – it is very different from Eol's quiet enclave in Nan Elmoth."

Aredhel accepted the wine and took a sip, then another. It went down very smooth, and she took a long drink. Luthien watched her but said nothing.

"Have you been to Nan Elmoth?" said Aredhel, finally putting her glass down on the small wooden table.

"Oh no, my father hates for me to leave Menegroth at all. I can travel only to the edges of Doriath to hunt and play, but never beyond…is it as beautiful as they say?"

Aredhel smiled, "Even more so. The trees are old and magical. Where is Eol? I have hardly seen him all afternoon."

Luthien lowered the tent flaps so they could talk in privacy. Then she took Aredhel's glass and topped it up.

"I saw him taking wine with the guards. Many are old friends. You will forgive my keeping you both here – it is rare I that get to see him and to finally meet you…I could not resist."

Aredhel smiled. "I am glad of it. I love to be in the company of many elves at once, although…well…where do you think he is?"

"Iaron?"

"Eol!"

"Oh, of course. Truly I do not know. I have noticed Iaron's attentions to you. Are you close?"

"We are friends. Iaron escorted me to Menegroth, you know. He is a great fan of Eol's."

"And of Eol's intended, I would say."

"You are mistaken, Luthien. Iaron is a great champion of my relationship with your brother."

Luthien sat down on the other chair and repoured the wine, taking a generous amount in her own glass.

"A champion of you, yes. That is easy to be. But I'm not sure that anyone could be a champion of my brother today. He acts very badly. Is there tension between you?"

"We quarreled a few days ago and the quarrel was my fault. He has not forgiven me."

Luthien shook her head. "Typical Eol. He forgets nothing. But it goes both ways, Aredhel. He may not forget the quarrel, but nor will he forget his affection."

"And will he remember an old flame too?" Aredhel sipped her wine and looked sullenly at the floor.

Luthien bit her lip. "I don't know. Indwen broke his heart a century ago. He was distraught for decades, I thought he'd never get over it. But he did, and I'd be very surprised if he allowed her to get in the middle of your relationship now."

Outside the noise had grown. When the two ellith poked their heads out, they saw the moon had risen, its bright light drowning out the stars, and the dancing had begun.

They wandered back into the clearing to join the merrymaking, each holding a full goblet of wine.

Aredhel finally spotted Eol sitting between some elves. Indwen sat across from him, gazing at him adoringly, and Eol laughed loudly at something she'd said. Aredhel could see from the tilt of his head and level of his voice that he was very drunk. She took an unsteady step and realized she was not far behind.

She had begun to make her way over to where Eol sat, when Iaron appeared in front of her. His cheeks were flushed with wine and the firelight shone in his eyes. She realized with a start that he was quite striking in his own right. "Aredhel, you must dance with me,"

Her offered a courtly bow and Aredhel laughed. This Iaron seemed so different from the serious elven guard she had met in Nan Elmoth. "Master Iaron, I can barely stand, too much wine, I think,"

He laughed. "As long as you can stand, you can dance, and if you can dance, let it be with me."

Aredhel allowed Iaron to lead her to where the elves were dancing. He placed one arm around her waist and took her hand with the other, then he smiled down at her. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, and, with a grin, he swept her around. She laughed at the feel of it and after the first few steps, she lost herself in the music and energy of the other elves pulsing around her.

Iaron was surprisingly light on his feet and lead her through dance after dance until she had forgotten her embarrassment, her fight with Eol and everything but the feel of strong arms around her and the warmth of the wine in her veins.

"Do they dance like this in the Noldor realms?" he asked. She blinked up at him with a cheeky look. "And more, Master Iaron!"

He laughed. "And more? That sounds almost scandalous, my Lady."

"Call me Aredhel – did you not do so earlier? We are friends, after all…"

He stared down at her. "Indeed we are…"

As another song ended, she laughed and offered her dance partner a happy curtsy. Then she spun around and almost collided with Eol's chest. She looked up and her smile fell at the sight of his angry face.

Eol glared at Iaron. "Leave us," he said. The other ellon looked at Aredhel who offered a slight nod. He bowed and reluctantly stepped away.

"You make a spectacle of yourself," Eol said above the music.

Aredhel's temper flared. "I make a spectacle of _my_ self? Where have you been all day and all evening?"

"Busy."

She exhaled through her nose. "You left me to fend for myself while you…gallivanted with your ex-lover."

"You appear to have kept busy in my absence." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

She resisted. "What are you doing?"

"I am claiming a dance with my betrothed."

"You are drunk, Eol. Let me go."

"Do not cause a scene. Dance with me."

She relented, but turned her face away as he pulled her close. Despite her current dislike of him, his body was a familiar comfort and they moved in time with the harp.

"Where is your admirer?" she asked, and was rewarded with a glare and a tightening of Eol's hand around her waist.

"I don't know." He spun her out and pulled her back to him harshly.

She raised her chin. "Has she decided to jilt you again?"

"She does not choose to pepper me with ridiculous questions."

He spun her again and Aredhel felt her stomach move. "Please Eol, slow down."

"You liked it fine when Iaron danced with you."

She could smell the wine on his breath and a sweeter smell on his skin – fragrant. By the Valar, was it perfume? Her anger rose as a clear idea of what he'd been doing formed in her mind.

"I can smell her on you even now. Could you not have washed in between?"

Eol paused mid-step and they stared at each other as the other dancers moved around them.

"You think I made love to her?"

Aredhel looked up at him. She was on shaky ground, but things were moving quickly and the wine made her head pound.

"Did you?"

Eol didn't answer; he looked away, and Aredhel's heart sank. He can't look at me, she thought. He can't even look at me. She closed her eyes, and the ground swayed dangerously. She stumbled, and suddenly Eol was holding her up.

"How much have you drank?"

She twisted out his grip and stared up at him, her blue eyes wide with hurt.

Neither elf noticed the harps had stopped. Somebody had pulled out a bodhran and a different set of music began. After a few earthy beats, a flute joined in, and the elves abandoned their refinement and moved with the drum. Their celebration was as sensual as the feel of the damp, fertile soil beneath their bare feet when they removed their shoes.

Eol and Aredhel stood separate. They eyed each other carefully, each daring the other to make a move. Eol stepped forward. Aredhel stepped back. He went to grab her hand. She pulled away.

"What do you want from me?" he asked above the sound of the drum beat.

Everything, she thought. Love, fidelity, at least she had his honesty, but that was no comfort now. She tried desperately to remain rational, but he reached for her and her control broke.

She pushed him back. They stumbled together, the wine unbalancing them both. Assumption turned to fact in her confused mind and the words tumbled out her mouth before she could stop them.

"You made love to her! While I sat with your sister-"

"I did not, Aredhel. Give me some credit."

They raised their voices and, despite the loud music and laughter, some of the elves around them had paused to listen.

"What credit do you deserve? You admitted it already!"

"I cannot 'admit' to what has not happened! For the Valar's sake, Aredhel, are you truly so drunk as to believe what you're saying right now?"

"Are you truly so drunk as to lie about it?"

He reached out for her but she knocked his arm away. "You are no different from your cheating royal father!"

Eol stared at her, his mouth open in shock and his eyes wide. He took a step backwards, his mind trying to absorb what she had just said. The elves around them gaped.

Aredhel felt her stomach lurch. She was going to throw up. She rushed away from Eol, threading her way ungracefully though the elves till she reached the edge of the clearing and vomited behind a large oak tree. She knelt down and pressed her face against the cool bark, trying to catch her breath.

The sound of the bodhran still beat through the forest and she wished it silent for just a moment. She needed to think; to get her bearings. She clutched her stomach –she'd not eaten for hours.

She thought of Eol and Indwen together, their history, their rapport. Then she stooped and threw up again. The release made her feel nominally better although the ground still swayed. She wandered to the other side of the tree and sat down, contemplating and recovering. She had no idea how long she was there - a few minutes? An hour? Long enough for her mind to clear and sobriety to reclaim some territory. Long enough to realize it had been some time since she heard the bodhran.

She would have given her right hand for a glass of water.

Straightening up, she took a deep breath and resolved to find both Eol and water – the two things she needed most. He had erected his tent earlier that day, she had noted it off in a far corner, away from the other elves.

Find Eol, go to the tent, and go to sleep. I will apologize in the morning, she thought to herself, as she stumbled out of the copse and back into the thinning group of elves.

She searched for Eol, but could not spot him. Was he still mad at her? She couldn't remember exactly what she had said to him, but at this point, she didn't care. She was still dizzy with wine and her head had started to pound – the ground was too unsteady - she simply needed to get away.

She spied the blue tent and carefully made her way towards it amid a chorus of "Princess!", "A dance with us!" and "Do not go, it's early yet!" She hadn't the grace even to smile.

Blue tent, she kept thinking. Just get to the blue tent and you'll be fine…

She stumbled thought the door flap and spotted Eol's bare shoulder, partially covered in black hair. She exhaled in relief. So he was here, he had fallen asleep waiting for her, and she was safe.

She studied the curve of his head and the river of shining black hair fanned over his pillow. By the Valar, he was beautiful, and she was so, so tired….she began to remove her gown.

With a soft sigh he rolled onto his back and she spotted the pale shoulder beside him; golden hair spilled over naked white skin and partially onto Eol's arm as both elves slept.

The oxygen left her lungs and she reeled backwards in shock. The weight of it crushed her lungs; she couldn't breath. She lifted her gown back up to her shoulders and stumbled blindly out of the tent. She collided with an elf and pushed him aside, only to collide with another who grabbed her arms tightly and held her up before she toppled over. "Aredhel, are you alright?"

She looked up into Iaron's concerned face, then sank against him. "Please, get me away from here. Now."

The door to the tent lay semi-open and she followed Iaron's eyes as he spied the blond head sleeping beside Eol. Then she welcomed his strong arms around her as he led her back to his tent via the woods, and away from curious onlookers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let this be a lesson to you all: Don't drink wine around strangers or ex lovers. Oh, and nothing good ever happens after midnight.
> 
> Tolkien based his elves on the Tuatha De Dannan who feature prominently in the Celtic mythological cycles, and, believe me, they were not perfect creatures. They were troublesome tricksters! This is the foundation for the whole belief that faeries cause mayhem and they like to meddle.
> 
> I've tried to stay true to that, to an extent, with Lilieth and Galadhon, Melian, Luthien and even Indwen. (Hmmm...it strikes me that we could do with more meddlesome male elves...)
> 
> So what do you guys think? Did Eol seriously shag Indwen? Is there another explanation? Is Iaron going to move in on our Princess? Should Aredhel be allowed to operate a horse after drinking? Does our Princess require an intervention?
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts! :)
> 
> -QBS


	14. Strength

She awoke to the sound of sharp masculine voices outside the tent.

Her tongue felt like sandpaper. She opened a bleary eye and spied a glass of water on the table, beside the cot where she lay. She heaved herself up on her elbow and reached for it. She drank every drop, then looked around, expecting to see the ceiling of the blue tent except this tent was green.

Her head pounded and her eyes hurt. The voices from outside were rising. Eol's voice. And Iaron's.

The events of the night before flooded her mind and she sank back into the pillows. The sight of black and yellow hair intertwined… She felt a painful knot twist in her stomach.

She had asked Iaron to take her to his tent, hadn't she? She looked around again and noted the green tunic strewn across a chair in the corner. Iaron's tunic. She gasped and quickly looked down, then exhaled with relief; she was still in her gown.

She pushed the covers off and swung her legs over. The elves' voices spilled into the tent and she could make out snippets of their argument.

"By what right?" Eol was saying.

"She needn't suffer your betrayal!" Iaron responded.

She rose unsteadily then paused, waiting to see if her legs would support her. When had she last felt like this, she wondered. Ah, Winter Solstice. And Eol had brought her that tonic in the garden…

Her stomach twisted again at the thought of his face, and she grimaced. Not even bothering to pull her limp hair out of her face, she made her way to the front of the tent and, pulling the flap aside, stepped into the clearing.

There stood Eol and Iaron, facing each other, stalking warily around in a circle as they exchanged words, not yet throwing punches, although, from the looks of things, they weren't far off.

For a moment, neither noticed Aredhel watching. Finally Eol met her gaze and fell silent. Iaron turned around and, on seeing her, also fell silent.

Eol stepped forward. "Aredhel, it wasn't what it looked like."

Iaron stepped in his way. "Let it be. Haven't you done enough? She needs REST."

Aredhel looked at one elf, then the other. Then she closed eyes tightly and willed herself to speak. "Water."

Iaron jumped forward and handed her his water skin. She reached for it without a word of thanks and took a long, satisfying drink.

"Where are my things?" She looked at Iaron.

"In our tent," answered Eol, who now stepped forward.

She continued looking at Iaron. "Would you see to them, please?"

"Of course, Aredhel."

Eol blinked at Iaron's familiar use of Aredhel's first name, then turned to Iaron and punched him in the jaw.

Iaron staggered back in surprise then leapt to counter the hit, throwing Eol down into the grass. Each got in a few good punches before two guards rushed in and pulled the elves apart.

Aredhel watched the violent scene with oddly calm eyes, then she turned and silently walked towards the cool green of the forest.

It was a hazy morning. Thin watery sunlight shone softly through the budding trees and a cloudy mist obscured the colours of the flowers on the forest floor. Forget me nots that covered the higher slopes, usually a brilliant blue, took on the colour of faded metal and the awkward beauty of the trout lillies that grew close to the streams, bright orange and yellow in sunshine, disappeared into shades of muted brown.

Aredhel walked deep into the bush, heedless of direction, grateful for its gentle silence. She didn't dare to think of Eol, not quite yet. She didn't trust herself to stay composed, and the curious elves of Princess Luthien's contingent had been privy to enough drama at her expense.

She followed a small stream as it meandered over rocks and down depressions until it merged with a wider creek. Where the two waterways joined, there was a small island of rock, and on it grew a single cedar sapling.

At this interesting Y in the streams, she bent down to splash her face and wash away the fog of the night before. Then, feeling better, she leapt across the water and landed cleanly on the island, then lowered herself down, bending one leg into her chest and resting her chin on her knee.

There she sat in silence, not thinking, merely listening to the water rush around her on all sides. She felt the sun slowly burn away the mist and grow warm on her shoulders.

After a time, there was the sound of a dry branch breaking and a long shadow fell over the moving water. She raised her head.

He sat down on the opposite river bank, about six feet away from her. He pulled his leg up to his chest, mirroring her, and gave her a long look. She looked away.

He spoke loudly so as to be heard above the creek.

"I went to bed alone. I can't explain why she was there. I did not invite her. I did not know she was there until I awoke."

Aredhel remained silent.

"I loved Indwen many years ago and, before I met you, this is something I would have wanted. But I did meet you and we have been happy, yet there's been tension for days and it felt good to be the object of Indwen's attention."

Aredhel looked at him sharply.

"So this is my fault?"

"No, I only blame myself, but I owe you the truth of it. I went to sleep alone; I was waiting for you. She must have come in after I was asleep. I had been drinking and, when she touched me, I thought it was you."

"And when you saw it was not me?"

There was a long pause.

"By then I could not stop."

Aredhel pulled her other knee up to her chest, hugging herself tightly. She felt her composure waiver and quickly blinked back the tears before he could see them.

She willed herself to be The Princess. The Tall Quiet Princess she was always trying to emulate. With a painful swallow, she pushed her tears back down her throat and rose. She gracefully leapt back over the water and landed lightly a few feet from Eol. The dark elf stood up and turned to her, his sharp features pale with fatigue. She stared up at him coolly.

Her love, her betrothed, her Eol. He had a welt above his eyebrow and a cut lip from his earlier fight.

She looked away for a moment, then slapped him across the face as hard as she could. He didn't move beyond the first flinch although her hand left an angry red welt. Then she turned on her heel and made her way back up to the camp.

Luthien met her as she emerged from the trees close to Eol's tent. Aredhel acknowledged her but did not stop walking and Luthien walked alongside her.

"Princess Aredhel. Please accept my sincerest apologies for last night's events. I have asked Indwen to depart, and I would like to offer you my guard to escort you anywhere you wish to go. All the way to Himlad if you wish."

Aredhel gave Luthien a sidelong glance. They had arrived at Eol's tent and she set about gathering both her and Eol's things. "I offer you my thanks, Princess Luthien. But my plans have not changed. I will continue to Nan Elmoth."

Luthien stared at her. "Forgive me. I thought— "

"I know what you thought, and you were wrong." Aredhel stood up to her full height. "If you could have your servants saddle our horses, we would be much obliged."

"Princess—" Luthien tried again.

Aredhel cut her off. "Tell me Luthien, would you have preferred a match between Indwen and your brother? Is that what last night was about?"

Luthien's eyes went wide and she hesitated, not sure how to answer.

Aredhel filled the uncomfortable silence. "I thought so. It must be upsetting that your brother is to marry a Noldo."

Luthien looked around, as through debating to stay or to flee, but in the end she remained and, after a long calculating look at Aredhel, she dropped all pretense. "Of course it is. It is not what we wanted for him. He should marry within the Kingdom. This is what is expected of us."

"And you will do what you can to ensure it."

Aredhel took Luthien's measure. This elleth was her equal in every way. They had been raised royal princesses from birth, each one the only daughter of the high kings of their lands. Aredhel had no desire for friendship, but at least to Luthien, she could speak plainly, secure in the common ground they shared.

"Do you think this is what my father wants of me, Luthien? Or my brothers? Or my seven male cousins?" She shook her head ruefully. "You have but one father, and I have ten. I can assure that that weight of royal expectation weighs as heavily on me as it no doubt does on you. But Eol is different, he has not chosen the life of a prince, and, while you and I consider the thoughts and demands of our fathers, he thinks only of the forest, of what he can build. He understands true freedom, and he has shown me that I can be free too.

"I have done the unthinkable – I have left my people and fallen in love with an outsider. I can never return to my lands, so Eol is all I have. And whether it pleases you or not, Luthien, Eol has chosen me. He will return to Nan Elmoth with me. And he will marry me. And he will do this for one reason: Because he knows me. He knows I am Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, the White Lady of the Noldor, and it will take far more than a badly strategized escapade to shake me."

Luthien met her eye and nodded thoughtfully. "Aredhel," she asked. "Can you really love him so much that you will leave your people forever? Knowing they will hate him for it, they may even hate you?"

Aredhel shrugged. Of course she considered it, but she had made her decision. "Would you hate me?" she asked.

Luthien shook her head.

Aredhel exhaled. "You are young, Princess Luthien. There may come a time when you fall in love and it will not be as you'd expected it to be either. And I hope for your sake that are you met with more support and friendship than I was met with last night."

Now Luthien's cheeks coloured and she looked down shamefully.

"Now if you will excuse me, I would like to pack up and leave as soon as Eol returns."

Luthien nodded and offered a deep and respectful curtsey that Aredhel halfheartedly returned. Luthien began to walk away then suddenly turned back, her eyes hopeful. "I think there is much to learn from you," she said. "I have never had a sister. Perhaps one day we can be so?"

Aredhel paused, her eyebrows rose. By the Valar, Luthien was forward. But as she looked at Eol's sister, she considered the comment.

She had been raised with brothers and often wondered how it would feel to be secure in the warmth of sisterly friendship. She had more in common with the regal elf standing in front of her than anyone else in Middle-earth. Luthien had acted badly, but perhaps Aredhel could understand her reasoning. Or perhaps Luthien was simply smart enough to appeal to Aredhel's pride. 

Either way, it was too soon for friendship, but a rapprochement was possible and the new bonds of family could not be denied. She did not have it in her to smile, not yet anyways, and it was with both resignation and weariness that she said: "You may consider me your true sister, Princess Luthien, daughter of Elu-Thingol."

Luthien looked down, comprehension stamped on her face. "I understand. But perhaps in time?"

Aredhel nodded. "All things in time, sister."

Satisfied, Luthien's eyes shone and she offered Aredhel a beaming smile and another curtsy. She is young indeed, Aredhel thought, as she watched Luthien return to her people, a graceful picture of earthly beauty lit from within.

With a sigh, Aradhel turned around and peeked inside the tent. She saw with relief that the bedclothes had disappeared entirely and unfamiliar furs and blankets sat neatly folded by the door. So Eol had had the decency to change the bed; how thoughtful, she thought with sarcasm.

She stooped to pick up the new blankets and carry them outside and almost ran into Eol as he entered the tent.

He did not smile but a myriad of emotions shone in his enigmatic eyes. Relief that she was staying. Fear that she was leaving. He was clearly not sure what to expect.

"Luthien is having the horses saddled. I have already seen to our clothing" she said, her clear voice matter of fact.

He stood frozen for a moment, then he exhaled and straightened his shoulders. He nodded and said, "Good."

Aredhel thought she saw his eyes glisten but he bent down to lift a small wooden box of silk cloth off the floor.

When he rose, she placed the blankets in his arms atop the box. "I will see to the water."

She picked up the water skins and turned to exit the tent. Eol reached out to touch her arm and she paused. Not looking back, she said "not yet" and continued on her way.

Back in the sunlight, she headed over to where Iaron was tearing down his own camp.

He rose when he saw her approaching. There was a bruise forming on the left side of his jaw and she frowned. "How does it feel?" she asked.

He grinned. "Nothing wrong with a good honest fight now and again, Princess."

"So my brothers have always said. I want to thank you, Iaron. Last night…I…I…" her voiced faded and Iaron stayed silent, patiently waiting for her to finish her thought.

She took a deep breath and tried to start again but the tears finally began to fall and she found herself unable to speak. Without a word, he ushered her inside the tent and into a wooden chair. He poured her some wine that she waved away and some water that she accepted. He sat opposite her and, taking her hand, patiently waited for the tears to subside.

Finally she was able to speak. "It seems that I spend half my time imposing on you."

He smiled, and she laughed, embarrassed.

"It is no imposition, Aredhel. May I still call you that?"

She nodded. "Of course. You are the only real friend I have these days."

"I don't believe that," he said, but they both knew he said it out of politeness. "What are your plans?"

She slowly shook her head. "I am betrothed and we are bonded. I will return to Nan Elmoth and we will put this behind us."

Iaron was silent for a full minute. Then he said "May he endeavour to deserve you."

They were each lost in their own thoughts for a few moments when a new consideration occurred to Aredhel and she suddenly looked up.

"Do you think less of me?" she asked.

Iaron blinked and knit his brow together. He had been holding her hand throughout the conversation and now he learned forward and clasped it more tightly.

"And does a great Princess of the High Elves really concern herself with the views of a lowly Sindarin trader?"

Aredhel laughed through tears that had begun to form again. "Yes, apparently so, Iaron. Very much, in fact."

"Then may I assure you that you are forever in my good favour, and I wish you only the best."

Iaron looked at Aredhel for so long that she felt embarrassed and her eyes dipped to the ground. When she looked up, she said "Why are you not wed?"

"I was, Princess. I am a widower, and she was very much like you." Iaron kissed her hand then stood up. They both knew it wouldn't look good for her to spend any more time alone with him.

"Will you come soon to Nan Elmoth?" she asked as he held open the flap of the tent.

"Not for a while, I thought it would be best to request a different assignment."

She looked at him with understanding. "Of course."

He nodded and began to walk away but she held his arm. He turned around and she placed a hand on either side of his cheeks and kissed him on the mouth for a few seconds. Then she pulled away and smiled up at him. "I wondered how that would feel," she said.

"I am your servant ever, Princess." His eyes twinkled and he bowed low to her.

"Thank you, Iaron." Her smile deepened and she gracefully took her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, Aredhel's decision surprised even me. It's a bit "stand-by-your-man -esque" by this author's standards, but then, I've never had a hot elf like Eol vying for my attentions (sigh). Do think she made the right decision? Also, the slap. She should not have slapped him. Aredhel: There is no excuse! Crazy scandalous elves...
> 
> I have some good news. I actually wrote this as one half of one big mega-chapter that was way too long and I had to break up. Thus I have thus posted chapter 15 too. Of course, if you are reading this the SECOND it's posted (hello Lordienne!) then give me a few minutes...
> 
> Thanks for reading and please let me know your thoughts! :)
> 
> -QBS


	15. South

Aredhel was anxious to depart. The elves gathered on the road, organizing their convoy, and she stood off to the side alongside her own mount. She chatted with some of the elves and responded to their well wishes, but her real focus was on watching Eol, who was speaking with his foster sister.

The two stood close together, their dark heads bent towards each other. From time to time he nodded and glanced at Aredhel before focusing back on Luthien's words.

Aredhel looked around. Most of the elves were busy packing their horses or chatting amongst themselves. While there was talk of Indwen and Eol, it was in hushed voices and, out of respect, far from earshot of the elves involved.

Indwen herself was absent, and Iaron had suddenly found himself too occupied to attend the leave taking.

Eol walked towards her. She noted the smudges of shadow around his eyes and the firm line of his mouth. His hair was pulled off his face in a tight ponytail and he looked…drained.

For a moment, she felt sorry for him, but she straightened her back. She was not sympathetic, she reminded herself; she was angry. White hot angry.

Angry at his betrayal (and that she still wanted him despite it). Furious that she had made a vow never to return to her family (and that, even if she hadn't, she still wouldn't leave him.)

Most of all she was angry that, compared to Indwen (with her sunbeam gold hair), she felt invisible, ugly and insignificant and she was quite sure whom Eol preferred.

She suspected he left with her now out of honour; to help her save face. He would likely remain with her for a respectable amount of time, then return to Indwen, who he had wanted long before he knew Aredhel.

What would she do when he left?

What she had said to Luthien was true; she had always longed for freedom but it was Eol who taught her its real meaning. She had always expected that, after her travels, she would return to Gondolin and pick up the mantle of responsibility where she had left it on her departure.

But Eol offered her another path. With him she could be herself without the constraints of court of the pressure of expectation. Eol had not changed her, Eol was the only person who had ever given her permission and freedom to be who she really was.

But was it mutual?

She frowned. Of course he would have had a life before her. Attachments, adventures and disappointments. She had taken for granted that none of it mattered now that they were together, and that he had left behind former attachments as quickly as she had left her behind.

But she had been wrong and now she had lost him, or maybe it was more accurate to say that she had never had him. Not really. The knowledge lay heavy in her stomach.

As he drew near, neither smiled, but nor were they unfriendly.

"Are you ready?"

Aredhel looked up at him and nodded. He helped her mount her gelding then swung himself upon his own. With nothing more than a few waves, the two elves walked east while the rest of the party walked west.

Aredhel looked back only once. Luthien sat high upon her white mare, watching her. When the Sindar Princess saw Aredhel turn, she raised her hand. Aredhel returned the wave but not the emotion behind it. It was an inauspicious departure.

* * *

The next few hours passed slowly. Their horses walked abreast and Aredhel stared mostly ahead, lost in her own thoughts, oblivious to Eol's frequent sidelong glances.

What the dark elf was thinking was impossible to know. If Aredhel paid attention, she could generally read his subtleties, but fatigue had set in and the inevitable numbness that follows an emotional shock. She kept to herself and did not try to puzzle him out.

They crossed the River Aros in the afternoon and continued on a few hours before making camp in the flat plains that lay between the Aros and the edge of Eol's lands.

Eol erected the tent and Aredhel set up her blankets within it, while he left his own blankets outside. Luthien had given them much food so there was no need to hunt, but after they ate, Eol wandered the plains for a few hours, and Aredhel sat by the fire to drink some well-watered wine.

As the soft glow of a disappearing sun settled over the plain, Aredhel felt overcome with exhaustion. She was asleep in the tent by the time Eol returned, and he slept outside, by the fire.

The next few days continued in much the same vein. Friendly enough conversation, general helpfulness, but an emotional distance that neither elf tried to breech. Aredhel continued to assume that Eol was planning to return to Indwen, and she tried to prepare herself by fortifying her emotions and considering her next move.

Did it make sense to fight for him (as had been her initial intent when she spoke with Luthien) or was she better to step aside?

The weather had been uncharacteristically dry for spring, and Eol did not try to return to the tent to sleep. This inadvertently reinforced Aredhel's assumptions and the chasm grew.

By the time they crossed the River Ceylon, three days had passed and Aredhel had experienced a change of heart and made a decision.

"Eol," she said on the third morning. They sat drinking tea at the fire. It was a bright clear day and they could see the dark green trees of Nan Elmoth in the distance.

Eol looked up, his face neutral, his silver eyes curious. She realized it was the first time she had said his name since That Night.

"This is as far as I go."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have decided to release you from your obligation to me."

He blinked and sat back with a deep frown on his face. She couldn't tell if he were upset or angry. Perhaps relieved?

There was a long silence, then he swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"I mean to travel south, through Estolad to Ossiriand, perhaps even Lindon."

Eol suddenly stood up, his fists bunched at his sides and his brow furrowed. "But what if I don't wish to be relieved of my…obligation?"

"Then I do." She sighed and shook her head sadly. "We cannot live like this. We certainly cannot marry like this. It was a dream, Eol, and this – situation – this is reality. Your feelings for her are what they are. I want you to be happy, and I will not stand in the way of your happiness – or my own."

He shook his head as though the statement confused him.

"But how is leaving going to make either of us happy?" His voice was steady but his silver eyes conveyed a hint of fear, not enough to be obvious, but it was there. "Aredhel, please. Do not leave. Not yet."

Aredhel was resolute. She stood up and began to kick dirt over the dying fire. "You ask me not to leave, yet you give me no reason to stay. I have made enough vows for you, that I will honour, but I will not find myself in a loveless marriage, and nor will I live in Nan Elmoth without such a union." She glanced at the forest sadly. "So you see, I have no other options. I will travel south."

Eol looked at her sharply. "A vow?"

She said nothing, so he continued. "Whatever you think my feelings for her are, you are wrong."

He held his breath and waited for a reaction, but again she said nothing, she was very still.

"I have struggled about how to explain this to you, if I even should," he said. He walked over to her, but he did not reach out to touch her.

"You are aware of the attachment I felt many years ago for Indwen," he began carefully, "and how that fared. It was partly because of my disappointment that I retreated to Nan Elmoth. I didn't expect to get over it."

He looked up and a half smile ghosted across his face. "But then you wandered into my forest, and that changed. You were real, and in front of me, and I could touch you and talk to you and it was only natural that I fell in love with you. But I did not forget my past.

"When I saw Indwen, those feelings returned to me, or more accurately, the dream I had held onto returned to me. I did not lure her to my bed, you must understand that, but when I found her there…well…" He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"When one has held onto a dream for so long, reality often seems paler. But the moment one brings that dream into the physical world, it can lose its shine. I expected I would want to return to Indwen, but I have come to realize over these last few days, that what I felt for her was not real. It was a fantasy I held onto out of some misplaced sense of loyalty to my past.

"But what I feel for you is different. It is real, it is precious, it is in the present – where we live our lives - and I fear I have wasted it. I have treated you terribly, my love, and if you were to run away with Iaron, I would only have myself to blame… But, by some miracle, you agreed to come with me. So please don't give up on me now. Not yet."

Finally, she moved. She turned away from him and stared at the green treetops in the horizon.

"And if you were to see her again?" she asked. Her eyes scanned the eastern sky and she struggled to remain detached, to ignore the flicker of hope kindling in her heart.

"I think we _shall_ see her again, she is part of my father's Kingdom, but it doesn't matter for I do not care for her. She is no threat to us now. I love only you, Aredhel. Only you..."

She could tell from his voice that he now stood directly behind her. Her eyes dropped to the grass. "I wish it could be like it was on Solstice," she said, half to herself.

"We can have that again." He touched the fine hair on the back of her neck and she shivered, then she stepped away and walked back to the half-smoored fire. A thin stream of smoke rose up between the dirt and fading embers.

She felt herself spiraling. That one touch had broken her resolve to stay unemotional and the hurt and anger he had caused her flooded her body. The Tall Quiet Princess disappeared and Aredhel's voice rose in a half sob. "You don't know what it was to see you with her, I don't think I can ever forget it! In that moment, I understood why some choose to sleep. I wanted to die, Eol. Knowing that you could break so sacred a promise!"

Her tears ran freely down her face and her words flowed through her unabated. "I know I did wrong, Eol, I know I hurt you with my comments, but not to deserve such punishment! How could you do it? When I saw you with her, a part of me died and I don't know if I can ever get it back."

She closed her eyes tightly to regain her composure, but it was no use, so she wrapped her arms around herself and allowed him to see her anguish.

Eol ran a hand over his mouth as he watched her. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard before speaking. "But not that part, Aredhel," he said, his voiced choked with emotion. "Not the part that loves me." His eyes opened, and his arm fell back to his side as his courage returned. "Otherwise, why travel with me to Nan Elmoth or at least say that you would? You could easily have returned to your kin."

Her eyes flashed and, for the first time in the conversation, she held his gaze dead on. "I COULD NOT. I cannot! I may never return to them, Eol!"

He blinked, taken aback at the severity of her response. "Why not? Of course they may be upset with you, but in time they would forgive you…"

"No Eol. Do you not see? I made a vow to Thingol. In exchange for permission to marry you, I promised never to see my people again. I have risked everything. I have lost _everything_."

His eyes widened and he slowly shook his head as he comprehended her situation. He looked down and spoke quietly, more to himself than to Aredhel. "That day in Menegroth, with my foster parents. I had left to find a servant…and when I returned, I wondered what had transpired – you looked so pale…of course, that was it..." He exhaled, then quickly lookedback up at her, his eyes shone with understanding.

She stood in front of him, tall and brave, yet very much alone. Tears silently coursed down her cheeks, yet she was determined to stay her ground. At that moment, she was the physical embodiment of pride, courage and vulnerability. To Eol's eyes, the scene must have resembled the first time they met, and he was visibly shaken.

"I had no idea," he said quietly.

"Well now you do, and you see why I must travel south."

"Nay, why you need not travel at all! Every time I turn around, Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, you surprise me. It has always been so. Know this. I love you, and if you leave here today, I will follow you. If you settle in Lindon, so shall I. I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you and if I must do it in Ossiriand, Lindon or some distant land beyond our ken, then so I shall. I make this vow to you today."

"I do not want you there, Eol! I wish to be away from you!"

He rubbed the back of his neck and she saw how tightly he clenched his jaw. His eyes were over-bright and fervent. He was a warrior, fighting for his life. Fighting to save both of them.

Again he shook his head. "NO. I will respect every desire you have but this. For I know you love me and you will not be happy without me, nor will I be happy without you. Aredhel, what do you need to hear me say? I made a mistake, but it is not a behaviour! I stand naked in front of you – I have no defenses, and I beg you, in the name of the Valar and of the children we could have, please give us another chance. Stay with me."

He took a step towards her, his posture ever straight but his eyes pleading.

She turned away in confusion. Her mouth slack, her eyes wet. "I cannot…"

Now he gambled. He reached out and, grasping her shoulders firmly, turned her to face him. She did not look at him but she did not flinch away.

"Stay with me," he said.

She shook her head sadly. He bravely moved one had to touch her cheek.

"Stay with me," he repeated softly. His fingers gently pushed some stray hairs off her forehead.

She shook her head again, but then she looked up, her eyes hesitant and fearful.

"You will stay with me,"

Finally, she offered the barest nod, but it was enough. He pulled her into his chest and held her tightly, rocking her to him. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she closed her eyes and exhaled.

This was not about forgiveness, that could come later. Nor was not about making up, although it was a start. Aredhel suspected there was a weakness in her capitulation, but she didn't care. She loved him, she needed him and she wanted him. And for the first time in awhile she relaxed into the security of knowing she was also his weakness, he needed her just as much, and he loved her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I could almost end the story here, but I won't. But it does end the middle arc of the story. Now all eyes return to Nan Elmoth and we begin to think about Glineth and...and...what's his name again? (frantically looking into chapter three...) oh yes, Callon. Poor wounded Callon!
> 
> Thank you so much for hanging in there this far and please leave me a comment below!
> 
> -QBS


	16. Stars

Aredhel remembered a lesson her father had taught her. Diplomatic Relations Level One: Never confuse a rapprochement with a completed outcome. It is only the start of the hard work.

If all went well, Aredhel reasoned that they had the rest of their lives to do that 'hard work'.

In the meantime, the rapprochement had met with exhausting success. It would take time to let go of the memory of what happened that night in Doriath, but she was both clear and confident in her decision to make the effort and, for the first time in a few days, the tight coil of tension in her stomach relaxed.

She turned on her side to watch Eol sleep. He lay towards her, his face half covered in hair, his mouth slightly open. His breathing was deep and even. She reached forward and gently pushed a lock of hair away from his cheek. His nose twitched and she smiled, then she propped herself up on her elbow to peer beyond him at the outline of sunshine beneath the tent's entrance. She could hear one of the horses softly nicker and wondered at the cause. It felt late.

"Do not rise yet," Eol said, his eyes still closed and his voice thick with sleep. His hand groped for her shoulder and, finding it, gently pushed her back down into the blankets, then settled warmly on her breast. He moved closer to her, his breath now caressed her neck and, within moments, his breathing was again deep and even.

She liked the feel of his arm, heavy across her chest. His fair skin was smooth and covered in fine hair, and his hands were strong – so much bigger than her own - yet with long, graceful fingers that curled gently in sleep.

Eol was an anomaly. His fierce male dominance was tempered by a quiet sensitivity and intelligence that, even after his transgression, she still found confoundingly attractive. Eol could rule the Kingdom as Thingol's heir, his ability to lead and inspire was obvious, but he had chosen a solitary life, away from the curious eyes of Thingol's subjects, and it was a decision that his foster father had uncharacteristically chosen to respect.

She sighed. It would take her all the ages to understand this dark elf with whom, against all expectation, she'd fallen in love.

Her mind returned to the night before. After their conversation, Eol had made them rose tea and they'd sat curled together, trying to re-establish the intimacy they'd lost. They'd talked cautiously to each other, watching their words, careful not to upset their progress. In the end, they had fallen comfortably silent and watched the moon rise and the fire die.

Finally, Eol leaned over to kiss her neck, then rose and led her into the tent. At first their love making was tender but it quickly escalated to the intensity of two lovers hungrily staking their claim. Just as Eol had expressed his anger through his body the week before, now Aredhel sought to punish him until he lost control and careened into mindless shuddering pleasure, her name on his lips.

She smiled. No wonder he slept so soundly. Aredhel, 1 : Eol, 0

She gently lifted his arm off her chest and sat up.

"You really are going to make me rise, aren't you?" He rolled onto his back and shielded his eyes with his upper arm. The soft underskin below his bicep was smooth and white. She ran her finger along it.

"I am," she replied. "Tired?"

"Like a new bride the morning after her wedding night. Where did you learn those things? Nay, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

She laughed. "Good. I wasn't going to tell you, and you'd best be kind to me or I just might do them again."

He lowered his arm and looked at her with a sexy smile. "Promise?"

She smirked, then rose lithely and made her way to the door. She pushed open the flap and light poured in. Eol groaned and turned away. The smile fell from her lips. "It's late in the morning, Eol. The sun is already strong and it's a bright day."

He turned back around and looked outside. He frowned. "Yes, I felt it yesterday. The sun grows strong and it's hard for me to travel during the day without the trees to filter the light…" He was thoughtful for a moment, then he threw off the covers and rose in a single graceful movement. He stretched his back and Aredhel's mouth grew dry at the sight of his long limbed and muscular physique.

"Let's leave late this afternoon and travel till after dark," he said, utterly oblivious of his effect on her.

She tried to listen, but she had a sudden vision of straddling him the night before, leaning over him, pinioning his wrists above his head as she reclaimed him for hers. She dragged her mind back to the present. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"No. I know the way well enough. We'll be in Nan Elmoth before true dark falls and then we'll be perfectly safe." He tied his hair back behind his head as he spoke and Aredhel's eyes travelled over his arms, well developed from so many hours spent in his forge.

Finally divining her thoughts, his eyes darkened a shade. He lowered his chin and looked up through ebony lashes at her. An escaped lock of hair hung rakishly over one eye and the side of his mouth rose slightly as his gaze travelled over her naked breasts and hips. The tone of his voice lowered. "So that gets me back to my original question."

"Oh really, what was that?" She feigned nonchalance, but her heart quickened and the rosy flush climbing up her neck gave her away.

"Are you really going to make me rise?"

She looked below his naval and raised an eyebrow. "It looks to me like you already have."

His lips spread in a slow smile and, with a wolfish growl, he reached for her and together they tumbled back into the soft blankets where they spent the rest of the day hiding from the sunlight and strengthening their alliance.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they departed, sore in some spots, bruised in others, but each perfectly content and eager to arrive in Nan Elmoth. Aredhel because she longed once again to live amid Eol's world of woven trees, and Eol because he wished to see Aredhel safe under the cover of his enchanted twilight.

It had been the warmest day of the season so far, and only now was the air starting to cool. White clouds tore up a bright blue sky. They walked through the vast meadowland that edged the swiftly moving Celon River to their left. The wind blew softly, caressing the top of the high grass in waves. To their right was the verge of Nan Elmoth. Massive trees reached for the sky, higher even than the great towers of Gondolin.

They rode abreast, as was their habit, and spoke more freely than they had the night before. They laughed a little, but despite their expressive lovemaking that day, there was still a reserve between them, a tentativeness to their communications. It reminded Aredhel of her first few weeks in Nan Elmoth.

She leaned down and patted her horse's neck, and Eol raised his brow in question.

"If it hadn't been for my good friend here, you'd never have taken me in," she said.

"I had already taken you in."

"I mean for more than a night. You would not have taken a chance on me."

He gave her a sidelong glance. "And now I'm the one asking you to take a chance on me," he said quietly, a frown on his lips.

"Do not speak like that, Eol. It is behind us now. Besides, I don't want to talk about anything serious. We have been serious for days and days…"

He forced himself to smile and eventually the smile lit his eyes. "But I am always serious. Did someone tell you I was capable of other moods, Princess? Because if they did, they have spread a grievous lie and we should have them executed."

Aredhel's chin dropped and she laughed. "Executed? By the Valar, Lord Eol, you have a heavy hand, but you forget that we are elves. Far greater offenses are treated with lenience…"

They looked at each other and their smiles faltered as they each considered the offense that had not yet faded between them. Eol looked down for a moment, then moved his horse closer to Aredhel's.

They walked in silence for a few minutes and Aredhel was aware of Eol's frequent glances. Finally, she smiled at him. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

He glanced at her, then looked off towards the forest, his silver eyes reflecting the green trees in the distance. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. Aredhel waited. Eol was a quiet ellon, but when he had something to say, it was not like him to wait.

He stared into the forest for a long moment, then he said: "You have never told me why you left Gondolin, and of course I have never asked. But, having shared with you so much of my own past, I can't help but wonder about yours. I know your love of your father and brothers, but I wonder about your mother, for you never mention her."

Aredhel took a breath, collecting her thoughts. Where to begin? Now it was her turn to stare into the trees as her mind travelled hundreds of years back to Tiron.

"My mother's name is Anairë, and she used to call me Isfin. It means 'cunning one' because I used to trick my brothers into giving me my way." She quirked a smile. "She decided not to follow my father and her children to Beleriand. It was a great shock at the time and, to this day, I do not know why… I hadn't wanted to come either, but my father was heartbroken when my mother told him. I had never seen him like that. It frightened me in a way…so I decided to stand by him and be the woman of the family, so to speak. Leaving Valinor was difficult, especially losing one of my brothers along the way."

"You lost a brother?"

"Arakáno. You'd call him Argon. He was my youngest brother. He was tall and fair and impetuous. My father used to say he'd be the death of us all, but in the end, it was he who fell. After we crossed the ice, we faced a host of orcs at Lammoth. It was a surprise attack and we were unprepared. The ice had left us weak and demoralized. Yet Argon was brave. He died defending Turgon and it was because of him we survived at all. After that I became fiercer in my commitment to watch over the men of my family."

Eol looked at her for a long moment. "I'm sorry, Aredhel. I have never considered the sacrifices your family made to be here. Perhaps I understand better why my father gave away so much of Beleriand to your kin."

"Only those parts he could not defend himself," she said, an edge to her voice.

"Do you regret leaving Valinor?" he asked softly.

She offered the ghost of a smile. "No, not now."

She glanced up at Eol and was surprised at the intensity and compassion in his face.

"You were young to assume such responsibility," he said.

She shrugged. "I didn't understand what I was doing at the time, but I made my vow and I followed through. But I miss my mother and my brother. Every day I miss them."

"And yet you are here. You speak of Gondolin fondly, but something made you leave. Given what I know of your loyalty, I wonder if it was more than curiosity to see other lands."

She sighed. He was too smart by half, but she was not sure whether it would help the situation to speak of what was now behind them.

Her eyes focused on the river that snaked through the flat grassy plain, dividing Eol's side of Beleriand from his family's. The water was a crystalline blue that reflected the late afternoon sky. V-shaped indents of current indicated underlying stones and occasionally she caught glimpses of moving light, the scales of a fish's back as it surfaced.

"You know I'm close with the sons of Feanor."

Eol winced.

"I know you don't wish to hear that name, but they are family to me and, if you wish to know why I left…are you sure?"

"I am sure."

"I thought I was in love with my cousin."

He looked up sharply. "Which one?"

"Celegorm."

"The fair?"

She nodded.

"And were you?"

"I thought so until I met you. I loved him more than I loved all my cousins – I was very moved - but it was not like what I feel for you. My brother had forbid it because cousins are not allowed to marry in Gondolin – even half cousins. Celegorm accepted my brother's view on our relationship but I, of course, rebelled."

"So you were running away to marry him?"

"Yes, but Celegorm didn't know my plan, and, when I arrived, he had gone abroad. I waited and waited. In his absence, I began to have second thoughts, and was unsure of my next move, until the day I met you."

"It is a wonder he hasn't searched for you."

"He and his brothers would know better than to travel to Nan Elmoth or Doriath. We have not been met with warm welcomes in the past."

Eol looked at her, his eyes fierce and his angular face set. "If you disappeared on me, Aredhel. I would travel without fear to Angmar to fetch you. Cousin or not, this ellon did not deserve you."

Aredhel struggled not to smile at Eol's jealousy. She was at times shamed at how quickly she had forgotten Celegorm or that she had mistaken a childish fondness for love. But then, if it hadn't been for Celegorm, she would never have met her true love. Her partner. She remembered that day in Eol's bothy when they had first drank wine and Eol had laughed at her singing. That laugh... She had matured much since her arrival in Nan Elmoth and now she wanted more than anything to make a home with Eol and give him a family. She could not contain her smile any longer. It crept across her face and her eyes shone.

Eol looked at her first with annoyance; her smile obviously did not fit with the passion he felt, but happiness is contagious and his annoyance softened to curiosity – he threw her a quizzical look – and finally his eyes lit with quiet amusement. "What is it, Aredhel?"

She leaned over and grabbed his hand. If he were closer, she would have lifted it to her lips. He pulled back gently on his reins and Aredhel followed suit.

"What is it, Eol?" she echoed with a cheeky glint.

"Ride with me, Aredhel. I want us to enter Nan Elmoth together."

"But we are together."

"No," he swung down and walked over to her. "Ride in front of me like you did when we went to find Callon."

"But it is hard on the horses."

He took the reins out of her hands and, lifting them over the white gelding's head, tied them to his horse, then he reached up to help her dismount. Once her feet were safely on the ground, he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her deeply and passionately.

When he pulled away he said: "It's not for long and my horse is strong, he'll be fine. Come, Aredhel. I want to feel you in front of me."

His kiss left her breathless and the thought of feeling the length of Eol's body behind her warmed her spirit. She nodded.

He helped her up, his hands touching her waist and thighs for longer than necessary, then he mounted behind her. She sat neatly between his legs and leaned back into his chest. She inhaled his scent of leather and cedar and her body relaxed against him. As Eol settled in behind her, she suddenly sat up and twisted around. Putting a hand on his cheek she said: "Le vain, meleth nin."

"Ariel o in elin a I arnor," he said with a smile.

"I love you, Eol."

She settled back into him with a contented sigh, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"I will never understand why, Princess, but I will take it, for you are part of my soul and I love you too."

They travelled onwards, and she watched the sun disappear with Eol's strong arms wrapped around her. She was soothed by the rhythm of the horse's movement underneath her and the ellon's breathing behind her, and the landscape took on a dreamy quality in the fading crimson light.

As the moon began to rise in a dusky sky, they crossed through the border of Nan Elmoth and together they rode into the velvety darkness of Eol's ancient forest.

Eol did not say anything as they crossed over, but he pushed Aredhel's braid aside and gently kissed her neck. Safely ensconced in her betrothed arms, she had fallen asleep and the dark elf smiled.

* * *

She dreamt of golden green leaves. Of a shining moon that gilded the water of a gently flowing stream silver. Of elegantly curved branches that grew in archways, a gateway to a magical realm, and of the scent of woodland flowers.

She opened her eyes to find that it was not a dream.

She lay beside Eol in a bed of soft white kingsfoil and the air was warm around them. Not the cool air of early spring she had felt the night before, rather the warm sweet air of early summer. They slept in a clearing under a curved canopy of tall trees whose leaves were green on top and gold on the bottom. The colours were unnaturally vivid and she wondered for a moment if she were still in her dream.

The moon was fading and the warm light of the dawn was growing. She removed her cloak for she was oddly warm enough without it, and levered herself up to look around.

The clearing was divided by a smooth stream whose gentle music made her feel drowsy again and by the edge of the clearing, the horses were laying in the soft grass, peacefully asleep.

There was something in the soft vibration of the air and the rose tint of the light, or perhaps it was the look of the last remaining stars above her, that reminded her of Melian the Maia.

She quietly rose and walked through the wildflowers to a small eddy in the stream. She bent down and caught sight of her reflection.

Her hair was growing, just as Melian said it would. Brown hair reached her just above her ears, the rest still shone silver. For once, she recognized her own beauty and was fascinated by the flecks of blue and silver within her own irises and the band of dark blue that surrounded them. She studied her high cheekbones and the dark brown eyebrows that framed her face. There was beauty in everything, even her, and this sudden realization made her want to laugh.

She pulled her hair back and tied it in a silken knot at the nape of her neck. Then she bent over and washed her face. The water was soft and cool and tasted faintly sweet. Damsel flies flitted gracefully around her, their silver lace wings were the colour of moonlight, and a blue bird silently watched her wash from a tall branch above.

It was so quiet. She felt…different. Lighter, in a way; more free, her feet not quite tied to the earth, but rather a part of the trees and the grass and the sky.

She looked over to Eol and was struck by the sensual masculine beauty of his sleeping form. She was overcome by a desire to embrace him, to join with him and accept his tears, his sweat, his saliva, and his seed into her, and through their joining, to become part of the forest and the water in the stream.

He opened his eyes, and she saw they were the colour of moonlight, the colour of a long winged damsel fly, the colour of a fish as it surfaces into the sunlight. She noticed the tiny lines at the corner of his eyes when he smiled. He was smiling now.

She returned to him, her step light, her spirit inexplicably buoyant. He rose to greet her and she was awed by the shine of his black hair and the curve of his generous mouth.

"I feel so different, what magic is here?" she said quietly. The sound of her voice was muffled by the heady air around them, the thick green leaves of the trees, and the sound of their blood pulsing through their bodies to the cadence of the damsel flies' wingbeats.

"It is this place, melin nin. It is filled with the beauty of the Valar, and the gifts they've given us. It is blessed with the great love of my parents for it was here they met. This was the design of Middle-earth, before the darkness came."

He breathed deeply, then pulled his tunic over his head and discarded it in the grass beside him. Then he opened his arms to her. She removed her gown for the material suddenly felt unnatural and she longed to feel her skin against his, then she fell against his body, revelling in the perfection of his hair and his skin, and the beauty of Middle-earth around them.

He laughed softly. "You are intoxicated. I was too, the first time I found this place."

"It is all so clear and so beautiful. The colours are so vivid, and Eol, it's so quiet. Why is it so quiet?"

"Because it is waiting."

"For what?"

"Remove the rest of your clothes."

She removed the rest of her under garments and stood tall, without shame or self-consciousness, in front of him. He removed his boots and leggings and stood naked before her, and he smiled that rare brilliant smile she cherished.

"They wait for me to make you my wife. The life in this clearing will bear witness."

She hadn't noticed he was holding something in his hand, and when he opened his fingers, she saw two gold rings.

She laughed with pleasure. "But my love, I have not the words in Sindarin. Only Quenya."

Eol smiled, for he too was feeling the effect of Melian's clearing and the mention of her native tongue did not bother him as it normally did. "They are only words, Aredhel, only words…"

They stood before each other, one tall, dark and broad, the other small, slender and delicate.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure this is the life you want?"

She nodded.

"And you love me?"

She nodded and laughed. "Eol!"

He smiled and took her hand. His face grew serious. "May Manwë Lord of Wind watch over my wife and may Eru the Father of All bless her."

He put the ring on her fourth finger.

She looked up at him. "In Sindarin?" He laughed and nodded. She took a deep breath. "May Varda Star-kindler hear our calls, and may Eru the Father of All bless my husband." Then she took the other ring and placed it on his fourth finger.

Eol's eyes were moist when she looked up at him. He clasped her hands within his own then lowered himself to kneel in front of her.

"I swear to Eru the Father of All that I will love you and protect you with both my sword and my body. Should I bring harm to you, may I suffer the same fate tenfold. Should my love fail you, may I depart this world. Should your love fail me, may I endeavour for the rest of my days to repair it."

A breeze rustled the soft leaves around them as though the trees acknowledged the vow and Eol stood up. Now Aredhel's eyes were wet and her heart brimmed with such happiness that she thought it might burst.

Eol took her in his strong arms and kissed her passionately. He gently lowered her to the grass and with elven words of love and endearment, he moved within her and their marriage was complete.

Afterwards they rested together in the diffused morning light. Eol's head lay across Aredhel's stomach and she softly ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his brow. Eol turned his head and kissed the bottom of her breast, then sighed and relaxed back into her. "Am I too heavy, wife?"

"No, husband, you fit nicely."

The haze of waking in this magical corner of Nan Elmoth had finally lifted and she felt her senses sharpen. But it was no less beautiful for the return of her rational mind and the outcome no less wondrous.

Husband.

The word sent a small thrill shooting up her spine and butterflies flew in her stomach. She smiled to herself. He had gone from stranger, to adversary, to tentative partner, to friend, to lover, and finally to this.

"You have my word," he had said that first night when he found her sleeping by the stream and had brought her horse oats. The night she raised her sword to him in fear. "I will not impose on you in any way." But despite such good intentions, he had imposed on her greatly. On her mind, her imagination, and finally her heart.

Eol raised his head and changed positions, coming to rest beside Aredhel. Then he turned on his side to face her, and reached out to trace her collarbone with deft fingers. She closed her eyes.

Laying here with Eol in a clearing infused with the love of a Maia, she had never felt so alive, so happy and so complete. She would never have believed that she, Princess Aredhel Ar-Feiniel could settle down and make a home. Could stay in one place. Yet a strange dark haired elf, half prince, half recluse, who spoke few words but expressed a universe of emotion in a single flick of his silver eyes had stayed her, intrigued her, enraged her, and ultimately captured her. Eol, 1 : Aredhel, 1. Tie game.

She opened her eyes and turned her face to his. "Eol?" She asked.

"Mm-hm?"

"Take me home."

The dark elf smiled, and together they rose. Side by side, frequently touching, they began to gather their clothes. The horses walked over to them, ready to leave, and the elves softly talked with each other about the short journey ahead of them and the new life that awaited them when they reached home.

The birds began to sing again and the stream moved more merrily than before. The trees of Nan Elmoth quietly rejoiced for their master had returned with his new wife and, deep within her womb, the stirrings of a new life.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to you for sticking with me this entire journey. And to think my intention had been to write a 1500 word one-shot! 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this story and also my writing. What can I do to improve? As readers, you're far more aware of my mistakes and style errors than I am, thus I appreciate and think about every single comment you make that can help me improve.
> 
> Will I write a part two? Of course! 
> 
> Thanks again and much love to my fellow Tolkienites in this wonderful fandom!
> 
> -Quietbeansidhe


End file.
